Total Drama Karon Island
by Tempokeep
Summary: About six months after Pahkitew Island, Chris is green-lit on another season. He brings 20 new contestants to a new island. Only one of them can win out in this new mysterious place that seems to be more...disastrous than expected. Complete through the special.
1. Finally, A Stable Island- Part 1

**Hey, If those who are reading could review, it would mean a lot. Thanks.**

 **Additionally, The bios at the beginning are now on my profile instead. I got rid of it because it wasn't really a chapter. If you want to get a feel for the OC's before reading, take a look. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 1: Finally, A Stable Island Part 1

Chris stood in his iconic spot on a much larger dock. From the long distance the camera gave, the island was new. Very new. He began to speak. "Welcome back, to another season of Total Drama! Last season, our friendly neighborhood zombie nut, Shawn, took home the million on a mechanical island! Pretty cool right? This season, the contestants can expect to see some returning challenges from other seasons, except they'll be harder, or, you know, borderline impossible." He laughs. "Same rules as from the beginning though."

Chris made his way down to a beach. He continued the opening monologue. "Each episode, the twenty contestants will compete on two teams for immunity. These challenges will be _much_ harder, but legal says no one's allowed to die. What a buzzkill."

The camera pans to the elimination circle. Ten seats make it up, and there is a big grey circle behind it. "The losing team will face each other in a standard elimination ceremony. One contestant will be sent home that night, on our new device!" He throws off a curtain on the big circle to reveal a massive launchpad, set to a spring. "The Launch of Shame! You will be launched off Mount Karon, this island's highest point, and sent to, well, I don't really know." He chuckles. "Who will be launched first? Who won't be launched at all? Find out when our twenty contestants arrive on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

Kara is seen standing away from the edge of the mountaintop, where Kayla is flying down it. The camera flies down to the beach, into the water.

 _You guys are on my mind,_

Gretchen splashes into the water, face down, while Juan briskly swims through it.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

In a raft being beached, Jonathan offers his hand out to Madison, who begrudgingly takes it. Luna is seen nervously looking at them with glowing eyes.

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

Helio starts lifting things near to him on the beach, which includes Daniel and Randall.

 _I wanna be famous_

Paul tosses Sheldon onto the ground and starts running quickly, while Flora looks down at Sheldon, concerned.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Hannah is standing in the forest, taking nice pictures. Alexa and Angie scoff at her.

 _Go pack your bags cause I've already won_

Sarah is swimming quickly after Juan when she sees him.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Chad starts running around though the forest like a maniac.

 _I'll get there one day_

Ethan taps Norm on the shoulder, pointing to Chad, making a signal to Norm.

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

Chef is seen having a nice talk with Luna, who notices something off camera and teleports away.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

The camera pans to Juan getting out of the water, second to Sarah, and Hannah running over to Juan, to be annoyed by her.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Kayla stands on the dock, looking up. The camera pans to the Launch of Shame.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous *whistling*_

Ethan and Madison look at each other nervously, then Jonathan intrudes on them. The camera pans out to everyone sitting at the campfire, you know, whistling.

 **End Opening Sequence**

* * *

Chris is back on the new dock.

Oh, I think I'm forgetting something. It's called Karon Island. There.

Chris notices a boat arriving in the distance, carrying one person. Here is our first camper, Paul!

(Paul is a definition of Jock on the outside. He has a take-no-prisoners personality in competition, but is pretty reasonable off the playing field. He doesn't like when people are better than him, but thanks to his athletic ability, that isn't really a problem. He is wearing blue athletic shorts and a red T-shirt. He was of average height.)

Paul looks around at his surroundings. The island actually looked normal. "This doesn't look so bad."

Chris laughs. "The island's fine. I'd worry about the challenges!"

Paul shrugs. "I can handle anything you throw at me." Once he says this, an empty boat drives by, and a girl teleports onto the dock, startling Paul. "Ok, you got me."

Chris stared at the new camper in shock. "I, uh, didn't do that."

(This is Luna. she's really creep and odd, but also really smart. She can read minds and teleport. Her future prediction accuracy is around 85%. She was wearing a long grey skirt and a light blue top.)

"Oh," Luna said. "I did not mean to startle you."

Paul stared her down. "I don't believe you."

Another girl steps off the next boat. She looks around at the place, and sees only two people there. "Great, I have to wait for _all_ the others to show up. Lucky me."

Chris tries to cheer her up, to no avail. "Welcome, Alexa!"

(Alexa is pretty good at lots of things when she puts her mind to it. However, her mind, and the rest of her, is typically in a state of rest. She does what she's told, nothing less, but most certainly nothing more. She's wearing jeans and a black top.)

Alexa groaned. "Do you have a chair or something? I don't plan on waiting here forever.

Chris barked back. "You can stand like everyone else will. Here comes the next person anyway, Norm!"

(Norm gets off his boat. He's wearing a green polo and khaki shorts. He is smart, but he makes sure he's not obnoxious about it. He also lacks abilities to be nice to people, unless he really wants to.)

Norm looks at the other three there. "Uh, hey."

Paul rolls his eyes. Norm catches it. "I get it, you think I'm gonna be obnoxious. Listen, I know how to not be hated, but still thousands of times smarter than you."

Paul growls at him. Alexa doesn't. "Much appreciated," she says, laying down to take a nap.

(While they converse, Sheldon steps off the boat. He has a red T-shirt, Khaki pants, and glasses. He's like Norm, except what Norm is trying not to be.)

Sheldon greets the others. "I'm glad we can all commune today. I anticipate our eventual-"

"Easy on the big words, Pencil," Paul interrupts.

Sheldon argues back. "My name is actually-"

Paul interjects again. "Don't care, losing interest." Sheldon quiets down.

Chris continues. "Thank you, Sheldon," he says sarcastically. "Up next is Chad." He hears excited screaming from the next boat. "Oh boy…"

(Chad is always excited. He's wearing a neon yellow tank top, black athletic shorts, and sunglasses. He has a habit of saying 'dude', 'man', 'woah', 'woo', and words of the such)

Chad runs off the boat to meet everyone. "Woo! Dude, this is gonna be great, man!"

Chris laughs. "Nice to know. You may change your mind soon." As he is talking another contestant steps off the next boat. "Hello to Ethan!"

(Ethan appears, normal, surprise. He has fiery red hair, a dark blue T-shirt, and black athletic shorts. He likes playing nice, but strategy comes in the way an awful lot.)

Ethan appears rather annoyed. He takes off a pair of earplugs. "An hour! That boat ride was an hour long! And you know what I did? I listened to this goof scream 'woo' and 'bro' the whole time!"

Chad goes over to him. "Dude, that was so great!"

"Yeah, and you'll last long in this game," Ethan retorts. This caught Chad off guard.

"Bro, I'm uber confuzzled."

Ethan looks at him, mockingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were saying things that weren't true." Norm snickered at his comment.

Chris interjected. "We need to get a move on. There's like, five more of you!"

Paul looks at Chris. "Are you kidding me? There were like twenty others when I left!"

Chris appeared nervous. "I'm a host, not a mathematician!" He changes the subject. "Oh, that's Gretchen!"

(Gretchen was on the smaller side. She had a dark black top and a dark black skirt, that were not matching in color. She is abnormally clumsy, and abnormally oblivious. Perfect for this show, right?)

She walks off the boat, slips on the dock and falls in the water. "Aaaah!" she screams. Luna teleports into the water and grabs Gretchen, then teleports back onto the dock. Luna is completely dry. Gretchen is soaked.

Norm butts in. "What? She can teleport?"

Sheldon butts in too. "That exceeds all my mental calculations! By all known laws of physics-"

"No one asked," Norm sent back.

Luna reassured everyone. "Be not worried, I don't plan on teleporting during the competition for my own gain. Too much."

Alexa pokes an eye open from hearing this. "Works for me." She goes back to sleep.

Norm says aside, to Ethan, "Ten dollars Greta- Gretcy, whoever's, an early goner."

Ethan laughs. "I won't take a bet that'll be true."

Chris continues. "Up next, our season's twins, Kayla and Kara!"

(Kayla and Kara look around the same, dirty blonde hair, wearing black leggings. Kayla's top is pink, Kara's is yellow. Kayla is much more social, while Kara enjoys intellect over sports.)

Kara responds to Chris's remark. "Isn't bringing twins on every season, you know, degrading the value?"

Chris replies. "Katie and Sadie weren't twins. I've actually only hosted one pair."

Meanwhile, Kayla is looking around at everyone else. "I thought the competition would look stronger," she says meanly.

"Don't degrade the power of the mind!" Sheldon says. Kayla takes a few steps away from him.

Chris stops their conversation. "Up next is Flora!"

(Flora wore a green sweater and white leggings. She also sported a flower in her hair. Although she looks the part, she isn't a nature freak. She cares deeply about everyone, but is also an athletic player.)

Flora walks up to everyone. "Hey guys, how are- oh!" Another girl flies in her direction. In the distance, a boat is seen on fire against a rock. Flora catches the other girl. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

The other girl struggles to speak, but eventually does. "...Uh, yeah."

Chris uses her pain as an opportunity. "Nice of you to _drop_ in, Madison!"

Flora yells at Chris. "She was just hurt! Don't make fun of her!"

Madison struggles to speak again. "...I'm fine." She got up and walked over to everyone else. "...H- ...H-"

"Hey," Ethan says. Madison didn't try to continue.

Everyone watches as a boy pulls himself out of the water. "Jonathan!" Chris says. "Glad you could make an entrance! Thanks for crashing my boat!"

(Jonathan wore a red jersey and black shorts. He is an honest fair player, when he chooses to, but if he thinks you're up to something, consider yourself gone.)

Jonathan was not pleased with the host's sarcastic remark. "Thanks for hiring enough boat drivers," he retorts. He runs over to Madison. "Are you ok? I'm sorry for hurting you. I really didn't mean for you to-"

"She does not appreciate your presence as of now," Luna advises.

"I'm sorry, Madison," he concludes. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Chris continues with the introductions. "Up next we have-"

" _Proximate_ would be a better word, to increase diversity and inters," Sheldon says.

Chris, now annoyed, emphasizes his introduction. "Up _next_ we have Helio."

(Helio got off his boat. He was a big, muscular man, but lacked basic literary ability. He wore a black shirt and grey sweatpants.

Helio looks at the others. He is clearly the strongest and the biggest. He faces Chris. "I ready to win game."

Sheldon is immediate angered by his illiteracy. "You mean, 'You are ready'?"

"Me no like puny kid," Helio decides. This brings up a few laughs from others.

Chris moves on. "Up next, we have Angie!"

(Angie wore a blue shirt and black leggings. She doesn't have anger issues, but is easily annoyed.)

Angie scowls at the host. "Wow, killer introduction, McLean." She is clearly tired of his dry humor already.

As she is speaking, another contestant arrives. She starts speaking very loudly. "Oh. My. Gosh! That was awesome! And I got some killer pictures for my Chatsnap too!"

Norm, annoyed, leans over to Ethan. "Can she go too?"

Ethan shrugs. "Depends if we have to deal with her."

Chris sighs. "Hello, Hannah."

(Hannah, wearing black legging and a pink top, runs to everyone else. She loves her social media, and loves attention.)

"Hiiiii," she says. "I'm super excited to be here!"

Chris gleams. "Everyone loves the host with the most."

"Wrong," Angie says from the crowd.

Hannah appeared confused at Chris's statement. "Huh? Oh, I don't care about you that much. I just want to get some killer pictures!" A few people laugh. Just a few.

Chris sighs. "Sad. Anyway, Here's Juan!"

(Juan wore a blue polo shirt and jeans. He is pretty much the season Spaniard. That's all I've got.)

Juan appears annoyed as he steps onto the dock. "I could hear the chica's screaming from my boat."

"Makes two of us…" Ethan comments.

"Here are the last three!" Chris announces. "Sarah, Randall, and Daniel!" All three arrive on the same boat.

(Sarah is an ace swimmer who is easy to get along with. She wears a yellow T-shirt and denim shorts)

(Randall is a mountaineer. He wears a beanie on his head along with a grey jacket and jeans.)

(Daniel is a nice guy. Too nice perhaps. Perhaps not. He wears a red T-shirt and blue shorts.)

Sarah steps off first. "That was a crowded boat! I would have preferred to swim here," Paul laughs at this, thinking it was a joke.

"Yeah, seriously," Daniel added. "I didn't mind meeting you guys, but it was crowded."

Randall Interjects. "Chill out bros, the air down here is to thick for all your bickering."

Chris looks at Randall. "All of you are weird."

"Says the guy who picked all of us," Norm said back.

"Whatever," Chris said, angry. "Here's the deal…" He takes them all further into the island. They meet up on the beach.

* * *

 **Karon Island, Beach**

"This will be the location of our first challenge," Chris explains. "If you look up on that small hill, you'll find the confessional. That will work a bit differently this time."

Kayla, intrigued, asks, "Differently? Explain."

Chris explains. "All voting happens in there, and your vote will always be recorded-"

Norm, mocking Chris, finishes. "-and shown to the rest of the team after elimination."

"Wrong, actually," Chris says, satisfied he tricked Norm.

"There's a first for everything," Norm says.

Chris goes on. "Votes will be recorded, but not shown at eliminations. You will always have the option, however, to check them out afterward."

Angie scoffs. "What's the point if it already happened?"

Chris shrugs. "None, really, but it might be important to some people. But before we continue, anyone who wants to make an opening confessional can right over-" He gets pushed over by Hannah, who runs in first.

* * *

 **For Reference** : All confessionals are formatted like this.

* * *

 **Hannah** : Oh my gosh this is so exciting! I smuggled in like thirty phones so I'm going to make it through the season and still keep up on my social media accounts!

* * *

 **Norm** : Do I want to be here? Not really. My older brother signed me up behind my back. But, if I'm going to be here, might as well make some allies, and one million dollars.

* * *

 **Ethan** : I hate being mean, but sometimes it's what it takes. All I have to make sure of is that I don't do it too much, and as long as nothing distracts me, I'll be golden.

* * *

 **Paul** : I'm obviously the most capable contender here. So, I guess I'll carry my team, then dump them when they are no longer needed.

* * *

 **Sheldon** : There was an 85% chance that most people came in here to say they are going to win. I will side with the majority in this circumstance, but I will be the only one who is correct.

* * *

 **Kayla** : Nobody's standing in my way. I've seen aggressive players do well before, but they all had flaws. I'm the only one who can perfect _that_ strategy.

* * *

 **Jonathan** : I'm still shaken up about the whole boat incident. To be honest, I only volunteered to drive the boat because I thought Madison was cute. Guess I screwed up. I will make it up to her. Trust me on that.

* * *

 **Madison** : ...ok. So, I don't like talking to people. This place is comfy though. I don't mind it. Jonathan is pretty scary and I think he is trying to be around me a lot now because of the boat thing. (sighs) This is going to be a long season.

* * *

 **Daniel** : Nice guy? That's it? That's my introduction? Maybe I shouldn't be nice just to spite Chris. I guess that would be funny. Also way too hard to remember to do.

* * *

 **Luna** : I like to read minds or just scare people with crazy mind tricks. Watch this! (she teleports away)

* * *

Luna appears near everyone else, as Chris starts to speak again. "Ok, so we are going to divide up teams a very special way. Chef!"

Chef appears on cue in a helicopter above everyone. He drops a load of things, mostly red and on fire. "Fresh explosives!" he calls out.

Everyone starts screaming and running. Ten run to one side, nine to another. Sheldon does not move. "Please," he scoffs. "He would never drop real bombs on their source of money." He then gets sent flying toward a group of others. "AAAAAAH!"

Chris looks around at the results and laughs. "I didn't think that would actually create an even split. You guys are great! These splits are your new teams! Hope ya like 'em!"

"Yay!" Gretchen cheers.

"Are you for real?" Norm groans.

 **Team 1: (Kayla, Paul, Sheldon, Alexa, Randall, Daniel, Kara, Luna, Helio, Flora)**

 **Team 2: (Norm, Gretchen, Jonathan, Angie, Sarah, Chad, Ethan, Madison, Hannah, Juan)**

* * *

 **Ethan** : Do I like my team? Hmm, let's think. I have the lover boy, the obnoxious one, and clumsy girl. I have taken a liking to Norm, so maybe we could be allies.

* * *

 **Gretchen** : I think everyone on my team likes me.

* * *

 **Paul** : Thank goodness I got Helio. He may be a meathead, but he'll be useful in challenges.

* * *

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris says. "There won't be any 'funny business' this season."

"Go on," Kayla requests.

Chris explains, "No team swaps, no returning players. Just a big ol' fight to the death- I mean, finale!" Everyone looks at him, a bit more scared.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Nothing? No team swaps, no returns? This just got _so_ much easier.

* * *

"Now, since you all are pretty unaware of what goes on-" Chris starts.

"I'm aware!" Hannah says.

"No, you aren't," Chris says. "Today is a simple relay race across this open field here. No obstacles or pain today."

"Weren't these challenges supposed to be related to other ones?" Juan asks.

"Uh, just not this one," Chris defends. There's an awkward silence. No one talks for around 10 seconds.

"Uh, are we forgetting something?" Kara asks.

"I believe we are forgetting our team names," Flora inserts.

Chris laughs. "Oh right. Hear me out, these are great. Team 1, you guys are now the Bouncing Bunnies!" A logo of a blue bunny head appears on the screen.

"Wow, fierce," Paul says sarcastically.

"It gets better," Chris says. "Team 2, you are the Happy Hens!" A yellow logo of a hen appears.

"Aaaaaaaand it just got worse," Norm remarks.

"Now," Chris goes on, "as we said, this is an easy relay race. Nothing in your way." Paul picks up a rock. He throws it into the field. A mine goes off. He looks at Chris and rolls his eyes. "Nothing in your way if you're immune to pain." At the same time, a dark cloud goes over them. It begins to thunder and downpour. "Pain, and also thunderstorms. Whatever, line up and be ready to go!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **There it is. Consider the first part done.**

 **Every chapter, you may guess the elimination in the reviews. I will shout out to anyone who gets it correct in the next chapter.**

 **Also, there is a sequel planned, so if your favorite didn't make it so far, there's always next time.**

 **I took The Secret Mega Down. RIP, but not really.**

 **Hopefully you get a feel for the characters. At least those who appear to be the main ones. Anyway, if you read An Unlikely Rivalry, this is not going to be uploaded as often as this, so, uh, sorry. But let me know your thoughts, and I hope to see you next time!**


	2. Finally, A Stable Island- Part 2

Episode 2: Finally, A Stable Island Part 2

The teams are gathered on the Karon Beach. Both team are lined up for the Relay Race of Rain and Pain

"You all know the drill," Chris assured. "On my air horn, you go."

"I ready," Helio confirms.

Sheldon gets annoyed at this. "You ARE ready." While they discuss nonsense, Paul steps up to go first. Norm is first for the Hens.

"So tell me again why I'm going first?" Norm questions.

Angie responds, aggressively. "You're slow, I'm assuming. We can work up a lead later, but we can't just blow it."

Jonathan speaks up. "Or we can just vote him off now for being bad."

"Or, you know, maybe I'm not actually slow," Norm said, "but thanks for the encouragement." He rolled his eyes as he steps up next to Paul.

* * *

 **Norm:** I watched the other seasons. I saw smart people pull some pretty unique stuff in the past. I'm planning on executing some of that today.

* * *

Chris explains the challenge. "Each of you have to race across this dangerous field. Once you get across, get over to the other side of that." He gestures out to a big cliff on the other side. "We like to call that The Chasm. Just get across it however you want."

"How do we do that?" Paul demanded.

Chris shrugged. "I dunno. Find a branch or something. Once you're across, grab a flag from over there and come back. You need to get all five flags for your team, meaning that only five people need to run. Losing team sends a member home." He sounds the air horn. "Go!"

Paul gets off to a fast start, and he is throwing rocks in front of him to trigger the mines, so he doesn't get hurt. Norm isn't trailing far behind him, and is following Paul's exact path so he doesn't get hurt either. Paul reaches the edge of The Chasm. It's huge, and almost unable to see the bottom. He starts to look for a branch. He finds one and places it over The Chasm. "If this doesn't work I'll kill someone!" He runs over, and makes it across.

Norm reaches the Chasm once Paul puts down the branch. "Nice going. Thanks." He runs across the branch.

"Easy, smart guy," Paul said. "Who said you get my branch?"

Norm smirked at him. "I'm on it now, so are you really going to hurt me? No, you aren't. Thanks again." Norm runs across, while Paul grumbles at his defeat. He begins running back, picking up speed. He tags in Helio. Norm, who makes it back a bit later, tags in Jonathan.

"Me fast run!" Helio shouted as he easily overtook Jonathan.

Jonathan grumbled at the loss of his lead. He wasn't slow, but Helio was very athletically inclined. He found a branch on the front side of The Chasm. "This'll do," he said, smirking. He keeps it on that side, and while Helio is grabbing a flag, he breaks the branch Paul put down. Helio was now stuck.

"Where branch?" Helio asked, while Jonathan positioned his branch. He got across, and angled the branch upward as he did. Jonathan held a stick in his hand. He smirked again.

"Game over, here's a lead we can't lose!" Jonathan grabs a flag and breaks the branch as he runs back across. He tagged in Gretchen. She was a slow runner, but not like that mattered. She got to the front side of The Chasm while Helio was still on the back, finding a new branch.

 **Update:**

Hens: 2 flags  
Bunnies: 1 flag

He ended up finding a massive log, and laid it across. The log was wide enough for two people to run on. Helio sprinted back, and tagged in Flora. Gretchen grabbed a flag, but slipped on her way back. She was hanging on for dear life over The Chasm now. Flora saw this and made it over as soon as possible. "Here, let me help," she said urgently. She started to reach down to grab her hand.

"Stop that!" Kayla shouted. "Grab a flag first at least!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** Did I want to see the girl die? No, of course not. But we needed to bring back our lead, and, well, I have priorities.

* * *

Flora grabbed a flag, per request, and picked up Gretchen on her way back. She positioned her on solid ground. Flora ran back, while Gretchen turned around. "I don't think you need to cause any more trouble!" She said to the log, and flipped it down the Chasm, leaving nothing across it. Ethan face-palmed. Gretchen then made it back, running past Luna, who was tagged in for the Bunnies.

 **Update:**

Hens: 3 flags  
Bunnies: 3 flags

* * *

Luna stood at the front edge. She looked across. "I have a way, but you may not approve."

"Just, do your teleport thing and be ok with it," Kayla demanded. Luna obeyed, seeming to vanish and appear on the other side, and then grabbing a flag and doing the same thing again.

As this is going on, Gretchen finally makes it back, and tags in Hannah for the Hens. She begins to run, and stops at the open Chasm. "Um, what now?" She asks.

"Do something!" Juan shouted. "Oh no," he said as Luna runs back and tags Kara.

Kara began to run, and is now standing where Hannah was. As they were standing, the thunder clouds cleared.

"The clouds are going away!" Daniel said.

"And no one was hurt," Randall said. "Nature's wonderful isn't-" he started, until being stuck as the clouds cleared. "I think I deserved that."

Hannah looked over at the rainbow in the sky now. "Wow, what a great picture opportunity!"

"You're kidding," Sarah groaned. Hannah was not kidding. She stopped to take a bunch of pictures of the weather here.

Kara stood at the edge still. She thought for a moment, hesitated, and walked back a bit.

* * *

 **Kara:** They don't call me curious for nothing.

* * *

Kara jumped onto a clump of dirt, which was notably a mine, and launched herself into the air, onto the other side. She grabbed a flag, and her team cheered. Kara was injured a bit, but not out of commission.

"That's nice and all," Randall said, "but you still have to get back!"

Kara noticed something still laying across The Chasm. "We don't have a choice." She ran over Jonathan's broken branch, leaping right as it was about to fully snap and fall. She makes it across. With no chance left for the Hens, she walks back.

"Nice going!" Flora said when she made it back. "I wish there was a less painful way for that to happen."

"Meh, I'm fine," Kara said feebly, and then collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"The Bunnies win!" Chris announces, as they all cheer. "Hens, grab a bite to eat, and go right to elimination. This one should be rather painless." The Hens all glared at Hannah, who was still taking pictures.

* * *

 **Ethan:** She isn't going anywhere. I have a better idea for my team.

* * *

 **Dining Tent, Happy Hens**

The Hens sat at dinner, with a clear idea on tonight's soon departure. "We should figure out who goes home tonight," Juan suggested. "Although, I think this will be rather easy."

"Let's think about it, just to be safe," Sarah added in. "We should narrow it down to the four who ran. I think we all can agree the other six, although doing nothing today, did nothing wrong."

Chad spoke up now. "Broskies, Jonabro totally crushed it with his stick thing today, and got us a great lead." Jonathan smiled at his compliment. "He's gotta be in it to win it, dudes!"

"Great," Angie said, "That leaves dorkus, who actually did well today."

"That felt real meaningful," Norm said, not amused.

"Keep crying about it," Angie fought back. "So we're down to liability one and two. One's a klutz who isn't even listening." She pointed to Gretchen, who was on the side of the table humming something. "And, as a special bonus, we have the other failure, who blew the challenge for a picture on a phone that will probably get confiscated."

"I came prepared!" Hannah complained. "I have like thirty phones, all connected to the cloud. I'm not losing any photos!"

"My point exactly," Angie said. "Well, I think I know today's loser, but we will see anyway, I guess," she finished, looking directly at Hannah the whole time.

* * *

 **Dining Tent, Bouncing Bunnies**

"You all did amazing, for those who competed," Flora brought up. "Especially you, Kara. Well done."

Kara smiled. "I like to mess with dangerous things. Once I embezzled money from a lemonade stand my sister and I did, just to see how it would work out."

"I knew you stole some of that!" Kayla shouted, slamming her fist on the table. She looked around at her now concerned teammates. "Uh, ignore that."

* * *

 **Kara:** Kayla's really smart, and she's good at a lot of things too. Thing is, if she gets angry, she loses focus easily. She's also extremely competitive too. Once I beat her to the bus stop and she didn't talk to me for a week!

* * *

"Well, the nice thing is, no one's going home tonight," Daniel said.

"But," Helio said, "Me would want to boot the small one." He pointed at Sheldon.

"You are simply jealous of my mental superiority," Sheldon remarked. He got up to go back to the cabins, when an announcement came on the speakers.

"Hens! Time to send someone home!" Chris had told them. Ethan got up before the others.

"Uh, mind if I go first?" he asked. No one objected, so he left to vote.

* * *

 **Outside Confessional**

Ethan sat, waiting, he had already cast his vote. Norm showed up first. "Listen, Norm," he said. "I think we should make an alliance. No one else, just some extra voting power, in case we need it."

Norm shrugged. "I'm game, but two votes won't be enough to take care of, who did you vote for?" Ethan told him who. "Ah."

"Let me handle the rest," he said. Norm nodded and voted, then left.

* * *

 **Ethan:** That went well. Time to finish this off. Five votes should secure a tiebreaker, and really, that's all I need.

* * *

Ethan waited for the next person, Jonathan. "Hey, I think we need to give Hannah a second chance."

Jonathan scoffed. "No can do. She blew it all today."

"Exactly," Ethan said. "She did today. But she could still be useful in other places, maybe. I think we need to vote off someone who isn't useful. Think about the team, not just today."

Jonathan paused. "I made my choice. Thanks."

"Oh, one more thing," Ethan said, "Don't tell anyone. A secret meeting like this and we're both toast, and you know that."

"Understood," Jonathan agreed.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Something about that seemed fishy. But I'm not gonna jump on it until I know for sure.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Jonathan, and two others, and I was finished. It was hard, but I know that I need even less votes next time. Now to see how the tiebreaker goes down.

* * *

 **Elimination 1: Happy Hens**

The Hens sat around the campfire, on the top of Mount Karon. It was two rows of five seats. Jonathan, Madison, Ethan, Norm, and Juan were in the back, and Chad, Gretchen, Hannah, Sarah, and Angie were up front. "This is where one person is sent home each night," Chris said. "The person who loses tonight is sent on that!" He points to the Launch of Shame.

"Define please," Norm asked.

"It's a spring system that sends you to, uh, well, the intern we launched isn't back yet." Everyone gasped.

"I'm satisfied with your explanation, not with your creepy murder device," Norm said.

Chris groaned. "Relax, we gave him a GPS, and it's moving. We don't know where he is, but he's alive." A few people sighed in relief. "Norm, for your genuine concern for my intern, here's the first marshmallow of the game."

Norm went up and got it. "That's the last genuine concern you're getting," he said as he sat down.

"Well," Chris said, "Marshmallows also go to:

Juan,

Madison,

Ethan,

Chad,

Sarah,

Angie,

Jonathan."

Chris gestured to the last two remaining. "Hannah, you're on the chopping block for costing your team the entire challenge. Gretchen, your clumsiness killed any lead Norm earned today. The person going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gretchen!"

* * *

 **Norm:** Um, where was that tiebreaker?

* * *

"Hannah, I have no idea how you managed to stay in." Chris faced Gretchen. "Sorry, you're out."

Gretchen sighed and got on the launchpad, and tripped as she landed on it. Chris simply rolled his eyes, and pressed a button on the remote in his hand. In an instant, Gretchen was gone.

Chris looked at the remaining people. "The nine of you, we offered something new this time. The confessional keeps track of who you all voted for. We won't show it here, but anyone is allowed to watch the voting process. No other confessionals will be visible."

"Don't mind if I take a gander," Ethan said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Ethan:** That went well, but that was odd. Either Chris just didn't want a tiebreaker, he didn't have one ready, or someone didn't vote as I planned.

* * *

 **Norm:** (is staring at nothing, then looks at the camera.) Huh? Oh, yeah, I know what he's doing. Worked rather well I'd say. But what happened?

* * *

"Yo, what gives?" Angie said. "What happened to booting picture girl?"

"Hey!" Hannah cried out.

"You cost us the challenge," Juan said. "It was only smart."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Ethan and Norm enter, and begin watching the votes. Ethan and Norm vote first, and leave. Then, Angie walks in, votes for Hannah, and leaves. Everything was going as planned until the last vote was shown.

* * *

 **Madison:** I- just don't feel comfortable around him. I hope he doesn't check... (She votes Jonathan)

* * *

"Huh," Norm said. "We got our answer, and a bonus too, it seems. Never heard her speak."

"Oh I did, earlier today," Ethan said. "She actually seems really nice. But she's right. Jonathan was really harsh today at the challenge, and he had that whole boat thing, which makes him seem like a big pack of confusingness." Ethan shrugged. "Just something I've been thinking about."

They both walked out. No one else was there. "No one else checks?" Norm said. "Wow, stubborn people."

The camera faded away, and Chris was back on the dock. "The voting mystery solved as quickly as it is put in place! Will Jonathan find out about Madison's nonreciprocated feelings? Will anyone find out Ethan sent Gretchen home? And will Norm try to be a little nicer next time?"

"Not likely!" Norm shouted.

"Whatever. Who will be launched next? Who will do anything win it all? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

 **Votes: (** Bold votes are for the eliminated. **)**

 ** **Angie-**** Hannah

 **Chad- Gretchen**

 **Ethan- Gretchen**

 **Gretchen-** Hannah

 **Hannah- Gretchen**

 **Jonathan- Gretchen**

 **Juan-** Hannah

 **Madison-** Jonathan

 **Norm-** **Gretchen**

 **Sarah-** Hannah

 **Total: Gretchen (5), Hannah (4), Jonathan (1).**

 **Eliminated: Gretchen**

Remaining Bunnies: Alexa, Daniel, Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall, Sheldon

Remaining Hens: Angie, Chad, Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Madison, Norm, Sarah

Elimination Order: Gretchen

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **No one managed to guess the first boot. I would say something mean, but you all guessed Sheldon, which was what I was trying to do. Next one's gonna be a monkey wrench, so guess wisely.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
I wrote Gretchen specifically to be a first boot. Don't worry, she'll have plot significance in the not-so-near future.**

 **Elaboration on the "Anti-Villain" title. That will be seen near the end of next chapter.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts, and remember to guess who will be the next one gone, and if you're really brave, try and guess the winner.**

 **See you next time.**


	3. Another One Takes The Launch

Episode 3: Another One Takes The Launch

Chris stood on the Karon dock. "Thanks again Chef for these great contestants! They're great!." Chef rolled his eyes a bit. Chris shrugged and began his recap "Last time on Total Drama Karon Island, twenty new contestants met each other, and immediately got off to some rough starts (clip of Ethan looking at Chad in disgust). A simple relay race took a turn when we put it over a cliff. Gretchen nearly died (Clip of Flora saving Gretchen), Kara nearly died (clip of Kara being launched by the mine), and Gretchen took our new launchpad. He he. Good stuff. Who will be sent out next? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Outside Dining Tent, Happy Hens**

The Bunnies were alone in the dining hall, eating their gruel Chef made them. The Hens were still on their way there. Hannah was walking a few feet further ahead than everyone else.

* * *

 **Hannah:** I am still pretty upset that my team almost voted me off! I mean, sure, they're good players, but these people have, like, no connections! I have over three thousand followers on my least active social media! How else are they going to be seen?

* * *

"Yo, dudes! Who's ready to win!" Chad shouted, running towards the dining tent, then proceeding to trip on a rope. "Haha! Bro, wasn't that a killer wipeout? Huh, dudes?"

Angie wasn't paying attention to him. "I can't believe this still. This show has millions of dollars in budget and we get a tent?"

Norm looked at Ethan, who was staring annoyed at Chad. Chad found something on the ground. "Yo mans! Piece of paper! Woah. I'm not the best reader though. I'll figure it out later." Ethan rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Norm:** He's definitely having second thoughts on who he got rid of last time.

* * *

 **Dining Tent, Bouncing Bunnies**

The Bunnies had lots of time alone to discuss strategy. "Look, we did well yesterday, but the Hens will be trying extra hard to win today. Slacking isn't an option, and that goes for everyone." Paul said, proudly. Alexa rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Alexa:** The amount of times I get told to step it up is unbelievable. Thing is, I always find a way out.

* * *

"Who died and put you in charge?" Kayla asked angrily.

"Who gave you permission to speak, weasel?" Paul shouted back.

"Weasel?" Kara asked to Alexa, who she was sitting next to.

"Not about the looks, girl," Alexa said. "Paul's angry at your sis from an encounter they had last night. She told all the girls while you were still healing up."

* * *

 **Flashback, Last Night**

Paul walked through the woods. It was late, but the campsites were pretty empty because the Hens were at elimination. He walked past the dining tent. Paul laughed at it. "Cheaped out on production. Classic Chris," he said to himself. Then he saw a note on the a behind the tent. He grabbed it.

 _There are two of us hidden, throughout the camp.  
_ _One is somewhere cold, one is somewhere damp.  
_ _Find one and your gold,  
_ _You will avoid being sold.  
_ _Invincibility Idols may be played  
_ _After the elimination is made._

"Perfect," Paul said. "And no one else will know." He took the note off the tree and began to dig a hole in the ground to bury it. He was brutally interrupted buy someone else.

"Whatcha doing over there?" a female voice asked. That voice belonged to Kayla.

"Doesn't matter," Paul replied. "Leave."

"Don't try and weasel out of this one, jockface," Kayla said. "Now, what did you bury?"

"Nothing," Paul said flatly. "And weasel? Look who's talking. You're the one who followed me around. You're the real weasel."

"I will find out what's hidden," Kayla said. "And if I find out before you tell me, I will use it against you. You might have athleticism, but socially, I am the strongest player here. Keep that in mind."

"Whatever, believe what you want, weasel," Paul said, leaving.

* * *

 **Kayla:** I hope they know I wasn't kidding. Paul will tell me. Although, I have other people to get rid of first. Fir example, Ethan and Norm appear to be the strongest duo right now, but if one goes, the other will follow. Also, Sheldon is annoying me. He needs to go too. Of course the order won't matter in the end. They will all fall before I even stumble.

* * *

 **Dining Tent, Bouncing Bunnies**

"Look guys," Flora said. "We can't fight. We aren't even a week through. We haven't lost anyone. They have. We are at an advantage no matter what the challenge is."

"Paintball," Luna said apathetically.

"What makes you so sure? Not that I doubt you, but where are the implications?" Kara asked.

"I can tell. Trust me. It's a near replica of the challenge from season one," Luna answered. "Almost. I cannot work out the schematics of it just yet."

"Perfect," Sheldon said. "We can use my brainpower to win the challenge."

"No one asked, pencil," Paul said. Just then, the Hens walked in. Paul's eyes went wide when he noticed what was in Chad's hand. "Uh, what's that?" Paul asked nervously.

"Some lame riddle," Chad said. "Found it when I tripped, man. Dude, it was such a wicked wipeout, dude!"

"It was buried in the ground," Juan added in. "We don't know how we were ever supposed to find it."

"Please tell us what it says, Chad," Kayla said slyly. Paul glared at her.

Chad started to read the piece of paper, "Uh, Two, uh-"

"I cannot stand this pathetic illiteracy any longer!" Sheldon said, grabbing the paper. He looked it over for himself. "Ah, ok. There are two idols hiding on the island. They can be played after elimination."

Paul facepalmed. "Way to tell the other team, smarty."

" _I_ was going to tell them anyway," Chris said, walking in. "Also, there's a part not on there. One of those idol's isn't immunity. I'ts a sole vote idol. Player who finds it negates all votes but their own."

"Deadly," Angie commented.

"Whatever," Paul said. He turned to Kayla. "You got what you wanted, weasel."

"Hope you all finished breakfast," Chris said. "Meet outside here in 20 seconds!"

"Hope you enjoyed being a nuisance and causing us to miss out on food," Ethan said to Chad.

"I don't really think it would've helped," Angie said, pointing at the gruel.

"Stuff's gross, but it's at least something in the tank," Sarah said. "I never skip out on eating before a big race."

* * *

 **Ethan:** Chad has done nothing truly wrong yet, but he's annoying. I need full focus here to succeed, which is why he's gotta go today.

* * *

"Today's challenge," Chris said, "Is similar to season one's paintball challenge." Luna smiled to her team.

* * *

 **Alexa:** How? How did she do it?

* * *

"This time," Chris went on, "it will be a bit different. Everyone will be a hunter. No deer. I would also recommend getting used to paintballing. You might find it useful."

* * *

 **Angie:** Aka we have more paintball challenges in the future. Way to be obvious, Chris.

* * *

"Bunnies, your paintball guns are over there. Hens, since you are down a member, you get an extra gun, so if someone wants to dual wield, they can."

Ethan leaned over. "Chad, dude, you can do it."

"Yo, thanks dude!" Chad exclaimed. "I'm so totally on it!"

* * *

 **Chad:** I'm glad Ethan likes me. It's good someone has faith in me, man, I mean, dude, come on, man.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Of course Chad could never survive working with two guns. Just a way to let him go down.

* * *

"One more thing," Chris said. "There are traps hidden around here. Get caught by one and you're out of the challenge, painted or not. Last one standing wins it for their team. Now, go!"

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Paul looked to his team. "Let's go in groups of two. I'll go with, uh, Flora."

Flora shrugged. "Ok. Let's head out."

* * *

 **Flora:** Didn't think Paul would pick me. Honestly, I thought he pick Kayla and sabotage the team. I still have to watch for that.

* * *

Kayla grabbed her sister's arm. "We'll work best together. Let's get a move on."

"Whatever," Kara said, heading out with her sister.

"Helio, we can go," Daniel said.

"Me ready." Helio said.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Meanwhile, the Hens were still discussing strategy. "Chad goes on his own, because he's dual wielding," Juan suggested. "I say we all team up as well."

"Ethan, you ready?" Norm asked.

"Let's go," Ethan replied.

"I guess I'll go with you," Jonathan said to Madison. "I'm a pretty good shot," he said smiling.

Madison looked at him nervously. "Uh, sure."

Ethan looked back as he left, his eyes narrowing a bit.

* * *

 **Madison:** I'm a bit concerned Jonathan has a thing for me. I can't let _that_ happen. I have too much to do here. My only real strategy is to just let how timid I am allow me to bypass anyone's thoughts on eliminations.

* * *

 **Ethan:** That's a toxic relationship if I've ever seen one. All it will do is drag our team down, which I guess puts them as launch fodder. Besides, I can read body language. She's not into him at all. She doesn't even want to be near him. He's wasting his time. (he stops ranting) Not that I care.

* * *

The challenge was moving, well, slowly. Daniel and Helio were moving through the woods, when Daniel stopped Helio. "Look," he said. "It's Chad. He's alone, so let's get him. But you have to be quiet, ok?"

"Me ready," Helio answered.

They both jumped out and began shooting at Chad. Chad leaped away from them at first and the started firing from both guns. He leaned his head to the right, and fired at Daniel, hitting him. He then leaned his head to the left gun, fired, and hit Helio. Ann announcement came overhead of the challenge. "Daniel and Helio have been eliminated!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **Chad:** I'm like a great shooter, man. Dude, I hit all my targets at home, when hunting with my dad! Man, that was an easy round.

* * *

Ethan and Norm watched this encounter. "Uh, did Chad just do something useful?" Norm asked.

Ethan looked at the dual wielder. "If he ends up carrying us in the challenge, then we can't get rid of Chad. That's an issue." He then noticed a snare set right over Chad, who was still celebrating. "Not for long," Ethan said, firing a paintball at a rope overhead, which sent a net down and caught Chad.

"Chad is now out of the game!" Chris announced.

"Aw, man, dude, I didn't even see that," Chad said, sad.

Flora and Paul moved through the woods carefully. "Why'd you ask to go with me?" Flora asked.

"Simple," Paul said. "We're both athletic, so it would be easy for us to go through and win." He stopped. "Is that Hannah? Just, sitting there?"

* * *

 **Juan:** I was paired up with her, but I abandoned her. She got so annoying! I work better in quiet.

* * *

Flora took aim at the oblivious girl. She pulled the trigger, sending a paintball directly to her head. "Ah! My hair!" She said.

"Hannah is out of the game!" Chris announced. "There are now 7 Hens and 8 Bunnies left!"

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE

Remaining Bunnies: Kayla, Kara, Paul, Flora, Luna, Sheldon, Alexa, Randall  
Remaining Hens: Ethan, Norm, Jonathan, Madison, Sarah, Angie, Juan

* * *

Jonathan and Madison were moving carefully through the woods. They have had one encounter with Kayla and Kara, but Kayla said they weren't worth it and moved on. "So, are you doing ok?" Jonathan asked. "You know, after the boat thing?"

Madison sighed. "I'm fine, that was a while ago anyway. Let's just keep moving."

* * *

 **Madison:** I think I would've preferred to be with anyone else but Jonathan. Even Chad. But how was I supposed to speak up like that? No chance.

* * *

"Look, Madison," Jonathan went on as they kept moving. "I think Ethan might be a threat. I don't expect to lose, but the instant we get the chance, we need to make him leave. I'm pretty sure he's responsible for Gretchen."

Madison didn't expect to hear Gretchen's name again, but she still dismissed Jonathan's concern. "This isn't a concern. We just need to win." They kept moving when they ran into Kayla and Kara again.

"Fire at the guy!" Kayla shouted at her sister. They all opened fire at the same time, and paintballs were shot all over the place. Jonathan hopped behind a rock, when a rope around his leg was pulled up, sending him into the tree. Madison was on her way away from the combat scene until she watched Kara shoot a paintball at the trapped Jonathan.

"That's for hitting my sister." She started to walk off when she was hit in the back of the head with a paintball. She looked back, to see Madison running the other direction.

* * *

 **Madison:** I had to do that. Now we are at an advantage. I can't over what he said for some reason though. Jonathan can't get rid of Ethan! Ethan's a team player, and all it seems Jonathan cares about is me and who to get rid of.

* * *

Juan watched the crossfire from the twin encounter from a bush. He heard the announcement from Chris saying, "Kayla, Kara, and Jonathan are all out! There are now 6 left on each team!" This was no time for waiting. Juan got up and continued moving. He stood up, and almost screamed when he saw Sarah and Angie.

"Way to blow our cover," Angie said. "Come with us. You'll die alone. Get the shy girl there, Sarah. We can go as a group of 4."

Sarah went over to Madison, who jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder. "Oh, sorry," she said nervously. "I- I thought you were Jonathan."

"You don't like him, do you?" Sarah asked. Madison merely shook her head.

Sarah looked at her. "Come with us for now."

* * *

Ethan and Norm were moving through quickly. As they were running, Ethan stopped, and noticed Norm was missing. He looked around. Then Norm walked out from behind a tree. "Where were you?" Ethan asked.

Then an announcement came over the speakers. "Alexa and Randall are out! There are 4 Bunnies and 6 Hens left!"

"Doing that," Norm replied, appearing bored.

Ethan looked at him. "Norm, we need to lose so Chad can go."

Norm looked back. "I don't mean to be rude, but you might be at risk of going home, should we lose tonight."

Ethan was confused. "How do you figure?"

Norm started to explain. "You were the one who took out Chad, but that's kind of a moot point as no one else actually saw it. However, you also encouraged him to be the dual wielder, which as far as the others know, is why he went out first on our team. We need to win this or you're done for."

Ethan looked at his gun. "You're right, let's win. But if we go down, Chad _did_ say he could do it."

"Affirmative," Norm said, mocking a salute.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE

Remaining Bunnies: Paul, Flora, Sheldon, Luna  
Remaining Hens: Juan, Angie, Ethan, Norm, Madison, Sarah

* * *

Sheldon and Luna were the only ones left besides the athletic duo on the Bunnies. "It's a shame no one appreciates your intellect as you would like. Your skills are quite underutilized," Luna said.

Sheldon was about to divulge into a great explanation, but stopped. He had caught sight of a group of four. None of them had noticed him or Luna. "We need to act now. I propose we set off a snare on them. That would be the best chance. The others would scurry off, be separated, and be easily taken out by the jocks."

"Agreed," Luna said. She took out a snare she had found and removed earlier. "This should do it." They stealthily placed it on the path in front. Sheldon aimed and perfectly launched a bullet at the trap, which was a ring of fire. The trap was activated.

Sarah stopped everyone. "What gives?" Angie asked. She looked at the fire now surrounding them. The three girls and Juan were now unable to move. Sarah had caught sight of Luna, and fired at her, taking her out. But the snare was now completed, and the four were fully trapped, eliminating them. Only Sheldon got off.

* * *

Paul and Flora moved through, when they made it to a clearing. "Let's wait here," Flora proposed. "We need to find competition. Evening the teams out is a priority. Taking the lead is a benefit."

"Agreed," Paul said, sitting down.

Ethan and Norm were moving in the opposite direction, towards those two. Neither group saw each other. Norm put his gun at a ready position. "Winning is going to be easy. We have the numbers advantage anyway."

An announcement came over the speakers. "In a shocking twist, Sarah, Madison, Angie, Juan, and Luna are all out! There are only two Hens and three Bunnies!"

"And, now it's gone," Ethan said. "Let's just get these two."

Flora and Paul got up when seeing the last two hens. "Let's finish these kids off," Paul said. He opened fire on the two.

Norm leaned into Ethan. "Flora first." The two hens shot at Flora as Paul went in. Flora was hit mid-aim, eliminating her. Norm caught sight of Paul, now enraged.

"Nice, angering him should do it," Ethan said, now shooting at Paul. But Paul was fast and hit Ethan. Norm, in turn, had shot Paul as Paul's anger died down.

"There is one Hen and one Bunny left!" Chris said over the loudspeakers.

"One Bunny?" Norm said. "But who is lef- Sheldon." Norm ran off in pursuit of his easy target. Except, mid run, he is shot at and hit. "What the-?"

"Norm is out! The Bunnies win again!" Chris said. "Meet at the front of the woods, everyone."

* * *

By the time all the Hens made it back, the Bunnies were on their way back to the campsites. Chris found the Hens at the opening into the woods. "What happened, hens? Two in a row."

"I was caught too early, man," Chad said. "I could've won the whole thing, dudes!"

"Well," Ethan said, "I do recall you saying you could handle getting two guns. Clearly you couldn't. Maybe if you settled with one, you would have been better off."The team looked at Chad, angrily.

"Nah, dude! The thingy from above me collapsed onto me, man! I totally missed it too! I didn't think it'd fall!" Chad defended.

"Actually, Ethan," Jonathan said interjecting, "You were the one who said Chad should have two guns. Also, how did Chad get caught in a trap that had to be activated if he was the only one around?"

"Chris probably set it up poorly on purpose. He said these challenges would all have hidden difficulty." Ethan proposed. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Ethan.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** I'm certain Ethan took out Chad on purpose. With his hatred for him, there's no way he's not the next target! I have to find a time to expose him!

* * *

 **Madison:** Ethan can't go! There's no way he did that!

* * *

Madison looked up at the team, and spoke up to all of them. "Ethan didn't do that! He cares about the team. I believe Ethan!" The rest of the team looked at her, startled she spoke.

Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder. "Then how did the trap hit him?"

Madison was quieter, but still defended herself. "How do we know Chad isn't lying just to get rid of people? Also, the poor setup isn't a bad-sounding reason."

Jonathan shrugged. "I guess I see your point, Hun, but I'm still-"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at him, storming off. Jonathan was left in shock.

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

The Bunnies were chilling back at the campsite. Paul went up to Sheldon. "I must say, you are quite the shot. I'll admit I didn't want you on the team at first, but you sure saved our butts today. Thanks."

"Your caring is appreciated," Sheldon answered.

* * *

 **Sheldon:** Finally, some respect. Now, our team will be better and work harder and be the first team in Total Drama history to never lose a team challenge!

* * *

 **Ethan:** I have no idea why Madison stood up for me, but I hope it was enough. I think I got the right votes. It should be a 5-4 against Chad at worst.

* * *

 **Elimination 2, Happy Hens**

The Hens sat at their second elimination. Ethan, Madison, Norm, and Sarah sat in the front, while the rest sat in the back. Madison looked very upset, as though she had been crying. Jonathan was scowling at Ethan, who was trying to blend into the crowd. "Hens," Chris said. "Impressive you lost to, as Paul likes to call him, Pencil. Of course, you know the drill. No marshmallow means you're gone. Marshmallows go to:

Angie,

Jonathan,

Norm,

Sarah,

Juan,

Madison,

Hannah,"

Ethan and Chad looked at each other, then at Chris, both concerned. Chris looked at the final two. "The person getting launched tonight is,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chad." Ethan sighed in relief, and joined the safe teammates around the launchpad. "Chad, you're done."

"Oh well, I guess it's over," Chad said. He seemed more normal and not as loud this time.

"We made our choice, sorry," Sarah said. "But was your uh, personality thing, really just a, uh, performance?"

"Yep," Chad said. "Thought I could bring motivation to the team. Guess it didn't work. Sorry." Chad stepped onto the platform to be launched.

"Wait!" Jonathan said. "What's the truth about the trap in the challen-" Jonathan's sentence was stopped by Chad being launched into nowhere.

The Hens began to head back to the campsite, when Chris stopped Ethan. "Impressive, dude. I don't know how you managed to pull a 6-3 vote like that tonight."

Ethan stopped. "6-3? Chris, anyone can still check the votes, correct?"

"Of course," Chris said.

Ethan grabbed Norm, and ran down to the confessional. "What's up?" Norm said. "You knew you were on the chopping block."

"Yeah," Ethan said, "but the vote was 6-3, not 5-4."

"But," Norm went on, "isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said, starting to play the vote videos, "but who didn't vote for me that I didn't arrange for?"

Ethan started to watch the videos. The first one was Juan, who, after consideration, put his vote down for Chad.

Angie walked in next. She tossed a vote down for Ethan and left. Just as expected.

Everything was just as expected. Ethan was down to the last two. Jonathan went into the voting confessional. "I know you're up to something. This ends before it goes too far." He put a vote down for Ethan.

Norm looked at Ethan. "So that means-"

"Madison," Ethan finished.

She walked into the voting confessional, and sat down. She waited about two minutes, appearing to be in deep thought. Then, she moved, putting a vote down for Jonathan. Then, she looked at the camera. "Ethan, I know you like to check the votes, so, meet me by the launchpad later."

Norm shrugged. "Your funeral, I'm going to bed." Norm left and went into their cabin.

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

Madison waited at the launchpad. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he was too traumatized with his near elimination that he decided not to go. Oh, wait there he is. Plot continue. "Hey," he said. "Why did you ask me to come up here?"

Madison sighed. "It's Jonathan. He's nice I guess, but he's only ever focused on me or the game. I just wanted to meet some people here, and he's not letting that happen."

"So," Ethan said, confused, "why am I needed in this?"

"Because," Madison answered. "You're one of the few people I trust. Also, I figured you might be motivated to help me here."

Ethan was still confused. "Why is that?"

Madison went on. "Because he has a target on you. Jonathan wants you out."

Ethan looked concerned briefly, then smirked. "Trust me, he is plotting his own demise. Now, I'll help you deal with him, under one condition." Madison seemed agreeable. What could the worst possibly be? He went on. "The both of us only vote for the same person from now on. I promise I'll keep my end, and I won't send you home."

Madison nodded. "Done! Anything to get him away from me for just a bit."

"Deal starts tomorrow," Ethan concluded. "Mainly because I'm tired and he shouldn't be a problem tonight."

Madison jumped onto him, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much! You're a real, uh, help." Ethan got a bit red. "Goodnight!" she said, trying to make him forget what she just did.

* * *

 **Madison:** What am I doing? The instant I start making deals I'm going to be recognized. Oh, but I hope he can really help me out here.

* * *

 **Ethan:** What am I doing? First, I get rid of some guy's fake persona because I think he's annoying, then I make enemies with Jonathan, which I don't really regret. But then I take the sweetest person here and basically blackmail them into doing what I want! (he stops) Did I say sweet? I meant nice. Yeah, nice. (he sighs) My worst dream is becoming true! I've really been evil in this game. But Jonathan's the _real_ evil here, mark my words. But I need a break. Tomorrow, I just lay back and try to win. No strategy. Unless I have to. (he sighs again) This is getting harder than I thought.

* * *

The camera from the launchpad faded out, and Chris is seen in a different room, watching. "Oh, someone's being sad now! Will Ethan's plan to help Madison actually work? Is Norm going to be discovered as a secret threat?"

"Where did that even come from?" Norm said off camera.

Chris went on. "Who's going next? How quickly will all the obnoxious players be ousted? Find out soon on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie-** Ethan

 ** **Chad-**** Ethan

 **Ethan- Chad**

 **Hannah- Chad**

 ** **Jonathan-**** Ethan

 **Juan- Chad**

 ** **Madison-**** Jonathan

 **Norm- Chad**

 **Sarah- Chad**

 **Total: Chad (6), Ethan (3), Jonathan (1).**

 **Eliminated: Chad**

Remaining Bunnies: Alexa, Daniel, Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall, Sheldon

Remaining Hens: Angie, Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Madison, Norm, Sarah

Elimination Order: Gretchen, Chad

* * *

 **No one guessed. All for the better, I don't think anyone could have gotten that from the previous episode. But I guess that's the point. This game will have many unpredictable eliminations. Although, some will be very, very predictable. Take that as a hint for the next one.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Chad, like many other people in this game, are based off people I know. Not to say friends, but people I know. That's why some of these people are huge jerks.**

 **As always, leave a review, guess the next one to go, or just say hi. Until next time (probably next week), see ya!**


	4. The Aquastacle Course

Episode 4: The Aquastacle Course

Chris stood on top of the mountain this time. "Last time, on Total Drama, The teams went out for a little outing of paintball. Chad proved himself useful to the team, as long as he wasn't being sabotaged. (clip of Ethan shooting a snare onto him) Paul earned, like, one point with Flora. (clip of Paul picking her in the challenge) Madison revealed how much she doesn't like Jonathan. Ethan learned Jonathan has a target on him. Most importantly, Madison made a deal with Ethan to get Jonathan away from her. (clip of the deal being made) Huh? Oh, right, Chad's gone because of Ethan, who learned not all people are voting the way he wants anymore."

"Who is next to be launched? Can the Hens win a challenge? And will Jonathan get a clue? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

Flora left the girls Bunny cabin, a bit early. It was normal for her to go on a morning run after a hard day. When she got back from her run, she saw one of her teammates on the bench outside. "Hi, Sheldon," she said nicely.

Sheldon quickly took the pad of paper he was scribbling on and put it away. "Good morning, teammate. I hope we exceed at today's challenges as much as the previous trials."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** I was up all night, charting almost every possible elimination combination. With Chad gone, the number of possible eliminations decreased from 19 factorial to 18 factorial. Listing all the possibilities I made a list, consisting of the most likely placements for everyone.

* * *

Flora shrugged. "Eh, ok. We're heading to breakfast soon, you should come with us."

Sheldon nodded. "Affirmative."

As she walked away, another female bunny walked out. "Think you're so sneaky, huh?" she interrogated.

"I am unaware of the reason for this sudden hostility to the team member which won you the challenge yesterday," Sheldon replied. "I don't recall you performing well."

"Save it, Pencil," Kayla demanded. "You were out here all night doodling. What's the deal? You tell me, or you go home."

"Hey!" Paul called from across the campsite. "Leave Pencil alone or _you'll_ be the one going home. Need I remind you he won the challenge?"

Kayla laughed. "Won us the challenge? He stole the final kill, which requires zero effort. Were you aware he was up all night scribbling?" She snatched the paper from Sheldon's hands. She observed it. "Wow, just wow. You think you're going that far? And _I'm_ going home soon! How does that work, brainiac?"

Sheldon backed up. "It's just a bit of experimentation. I took personality and challenge proficiency into account, and made an estimate on where the merge would be."

Paul took a look at the new discovery. "Hey, fourth isn't bad! But at the same time, no thanks. I'll take one first place, though."

Kayla growled at them. "Sheldon, I will make you go home. Tonight."

"Unless we win the challenge," Paul mentioned. "If you throw, I make sure _you_ go home, got it?"

"Fine," Kayla said.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Throw? No thanks. The more challenges we win before the merge, the more I can take this pathetic team to it. So, I'll just take to the back for this one, and watch them squabble.

* * *

 **Campsite, Happy Hens**

Ethan walked out of the Hen cabin. He was taking a short walk, thinking about last night. Then, he was greeted by a not-so-friendly teammate. "I know you're responsible for Chad," Jonathan said.

Ethan looked back at him. "Responsible for Chad? Listen, I'm not trying to be the villain here. Chad was a hindrance to my success because he was distracting. I made a decision that was best for the team."

Jonathan wasn't having it. "You threw the challenge to stop him. I'll make sure you leave today."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Well, blackmail isn't what _I_ had in mind, but if it must be done to me, it must be done to you. Here's the deal. You keep quiet about your knowledge of my amazing strategy, and I won't tell anyone about you liking Madison."

"Who told you I did?" Jonathan asked nervously.

Ethan smiled. "No one, except you just now. Oh, and if _you_ throw the challenge, you will not have Madison or a spot in the game. Do you agree to all my conditions?"

"Fine," Jonathan said begrudgingly.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** How did he find out? I don't want anyone else knowing, especially her. Thing is, as soon as I tell her how I feel, my blackmail's up, and he gets exposed.

* * *

 **Ethan:** My conditions are perfect. No one will find out, and everyone knows anyway, so he is concerned over nothing. The only thing is to keep him in suspense. Also, I still have to figure out how to deal with Madison's arrangement as well. That one actually requires work on my end. (He stops, then groans) Aaah! I've been awake for ten minutes and I'm already scheming again!

* * *

"Get your butts to breakfast before I get them there myself!" Chris shouted over the speakers.

The breakfast area was tense. No one was speaking, but Luna was looking around at everyone's faces.

* * *

 **Luna:** The dining tent was much more tense than normal today. There's growing conflict in the Hens, and even our team is looking like they are fighting over something Sheldon did. This is too bad. I hope we can win again today.

* * *

 **Dining Tent**

"I have an idea of the challenge," Luna said to her team.

"Please tell," Kara said. "If we keep winning our advantage will grow." Ethan watched this happen from the other side of the room.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Here's the problem. My team needs to win a challenge, or the lack of morale will send me home. I'm the target right now, but if I can get that target off, then I'm golden. As long as we win the next few challenges, I can consider myself in the game still.

* * *

Luna leaned in to the rest of the Bunnies. "An obstacle course. I cannot figure out the twist, but there will be one." She whispered so the other team couldn't hear.

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked. "Remember that place we did the relay race? It's all flooded. I don't even remember it raining last night."

"It did," Luna said calmly. "You just weren't listening." Daniel looked at Randall. They both shrugged. Kara looked in suspicion.

Chris entered the tent. "Ahem, campers."

"Shush, host man back," Helio said to his team.

"Thanks, Helio," Chris said facetiously. "Listen, I had a few questions regarding the Sole Vote idol."

"Someone found it already?" Angie complained.

Chris laughed. "No chance. That one's hidden well. Anyway, once played, all the votes that evening are now null. Even yours."

"Now I'm confused," Hannah said to Juan, who rolled his eyes.

"Once you cast it at elimination, you may revote, and eliminate the player of your choice. This is done for dramatic effect, and it might change the outcome." Chris sighed. "I'm gonna get great ratings from that bad boy."

"Just give us the challenge," Kayla demanded.

"Fine. Sheesh." He began explaining. "It's a throwback to the handcuff race challenge from season one, and the Obstakill Course from season five. You will be handcuffed to a partner on your team, which you will pick- sort of. Afterward, we will head down to our, uh, river, and do the course. Fastest time wins for their team, but if you mess up before the course ends, your time doesn't count."

"Why are we going down to the river?" Randall asked. "Couldn't you have set it up on that beautiful mountain this place has? And what river?"

Chris looked nervous. "Our, uh, new river!" He turned to the Bunnies. "You guys are only playing with eight people tonight. Choose two to not participate, and be immune from a possible vote tonight."

"I volunteer me and Paul!" Kayla said, followed by a glare at Sheldon.

Chris looked at the Bunnies. "Awful choice, but whatever. I'm not getting launched."

* * *

 **Hannah:** At the end of season one they all threw Chris in the water. I think we should launch him at the end of our season. That would show him.

* * *

"Awful choice?" asked Paul. "It's an obstacle course. Not that hard."

* * *

 **Karon River?**

Everyone met up at the course site. It was the same place as the first challenge, except The Chasm was now filled with water. There were a bunch of different things in the water for the challenge. "Oh, yeah," Chris started.

"What could you possibly want?" Juan shot back.

"I will choose the four from each team. The other four will wait to be picked by of of them. I want to mix it up. Hens! Your four choosers are Ethan, Norm, Jonathan, and Hannah! Bunnies! Your choosers are Helio, Sheldon, Luna, and Alexa!"

The eight names that were read took their spots in a line, facing the last four members of each team. "Hens," Chris said. "You pick first,"

Ethan spoke up first. "I'll take Madison." Jonathan shot him a glare.

Jonathan spoke next. "I'll take Angie I guess."

Juan looked at Norm. "Por favor, amigo?"

Norm shrugged. "Speak English and I'll consider. Sarah."

Hannah jumped up. "Yay! I get Juan again!"

Juan stomped over.

* * *

 **Juan:** She can't focus for over three seconds! Any team with her is a hindrance to our success.

* * *

"Bunnies!" Chris said. "Pick."

Helio spoke first. "Me want Daniel." Daniel walked over to Helio.

Alexa spoke next. "I'll take Randall."

Sheldon shrugged. "I guess Kara will make an adequate enough teammate." Kara stepped over nervously.

Luna looked at Flora. "I guess we will compete together."

Flora smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

 **Flora:** Luna is really nice, but sometimes she scares people, including me. It won't affect us during the challenge, I'm sure.

* * *

"We've made two of the same courses, so each team will send one group at a time. Think of it as incentive. Go!"

* * *

 **Round 1- Norm/Sarah vs Daniel/Helio**

Sarah looked at Norm, then at the river, then at Norm again. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"Not long enough. Don't try any-" before he could finish, he was dragged into the water.

* * *

 **Sarah:** I'm an ace swimmer. Best on my team, best in the school, and most certainly best here. Norm was light enough, so I just imagined him as drag. Ah, water is beautiful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel and Helio were swimming across at a pace much slower than the other team. "We need faster," Helio said to Daniel.

"What's that going to do?" Daniel said. They got to the first obstacle, which was a wall. Daniel heard Helio say something, but had no time to react, as he is thrown over the wall into the water. Daniel pops up, gasping for breath. "Wow, that was dangerous. But we're still losing this, let's keep going." Helio continued to drag Daniel through the river.

Sarah and Norm reached the next obstacle, sweeper arms. "You put a pool of mud in a river?" Norm asked Chris, annoyed.

"Sure did," Chris said, grinning. Sarah and Norm groaned, but made it through all of them. There was only one more obstacle, a dive under a fake iceberg.

"Easy!" Sarah exclaimed, dragging Norm down to the bottom of the river. They emerged on the other side, and Sarah sprinted to the finish line. "Finished!" She said, not even tired.

Norm emerges afterward. "I think after thirty more seconds I would have died."

"Not bad," Chris says, approaching them. "Daniel and Helio have stopped because there's no point in them finishing. For everyone else, the Hens are leading with a time of two minutes and thirty eight seconds! Next up, go!"

* * *

 **Round 2- Ethan/Madison vs Luna/Flora**

"Please do not, uh, cheat today," Flora asked Luna.

"Agreed. It would be unwise to try it too many times," she said. They got in the water and started to swim. They got to the wall. "May I try?" Luna asked.

"No," Flora said. "We need to do this ourselves." They try to get over the wall, but Luna is unable, and Flora can't do it while attached to Luna.

* * *

 **Luna:** I'm not very physical. I mean, I'm not bad at sports, I just choose not to play them. I have much better outlets of entertainment.

* * *

"How good are you at jumping?" Madison asked Ethan while approaching the wall.

"Actually, pretty good. Why?" he starts to ask, until Madison jumps onto his back.

"Try and grab onto the top. I'm not that heavy, so just give it a shot." Ethan nodded, and managed to grab onto the top. They both worked together to pull themselves up. On the side, Jonathan was angry.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Why do they work so well together? I'd love to throw and boot Ethan right now, but if we lose again, we'd be so inhibited we'd never win again. So I'll wait until I'm ready, then BAM! (he punches the wall, but hurts his own hand) Owww...

* * *

Ethan and Madison were the only ones still moving. Luna and Flora were out at the wall. Ethan jumped over all the sweepers very quickly, still carrying Madison.

* * *

 **Ethan:** When I said I was good at jumping? I ran hurdles at my school. Wasn't an amazing runner, but I can jump, that's for sure.

* * *

After the last obstacle, Chris is impressed. "Wow! The Hens further their lead with a time of one minute and forty five seconds!" Bunnies, you might want to step up your game."

"Maybe we shouldn't have sat out the most capable players," Sheldon muttered.

* * *

 **Round 3- Jonathan/Angie vs Kara/Sheldon**

"You seem peeved," Angie said to Jonathan. "But if you throw, I'm throwing you onto that launcher."

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't plan on losing today, under any circumstances. I have my reasons." Angie nodded, signaling understanding. Sheldon and Kara were not so ready.

"Something about this flood last night isn't right," Kara said, thinking. She didn't even hear the air horn go off. Sheldon started pulling, but to no avail.

"Go!" he shouted. This got her attention, and they started moving. They arrived at the wall after Jonathan and Angie were over it already. "I cannot climb it," he said, unenthusiastically. "You will have to do it.

Kara grimaced at it. "It's kinda, high, you know?"

Sheldon groaned. "A fear of heights? You have to be kidding me..." Just then he slipped on the platform below the wall and they both fell into the water, but not before Jonathan and Angie got hit into the water by the sweeper arms.

"Ohhh," Chris said, "It looks like both teams have losing pairs. I hope the next round is better, because that was really boring. Bunnies, why didn't you pick your most able players?"

Kayla shrugged from the sidelines. "It was strategic."

* * *

 **Kayla:** (scoffs) Yeah, strategic for me. Getting instant immunity today lets me make "friends" with Paul. Once he's on my side, I'll have my team right where I want them. Under my control.

* * *

 **Round 4- Hannah/Juan vs Alexa/Randall**

"Remember," Chris said. "Anyone who gets a fastest time here wins for the day. Go!"

Alexa and Randall were working really well together. "I thought you hated doing stuff," Randall said to Alexa, who was working hard at the challenge."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go home. Remember that dodgeball challenge season one?" she replied. Randall nodded, and they got over the wall. They started approaching the sweepers, where Juan and Hannah already were.

"Let's do this Juany Swany!" Hannah said. Juan let out an audible groan.

* * *

 **Hannah:** Juan and I are best friends. He listens to everything I say, and he always has something funny to say back. One time he told me if I didn't stop talking he'd have to eliminate me! What a funny guy!

* * *

 **Juan:** Are you kidding me? Do I look like her boyfriend? No, and I never will be. If this keeps up, I'm going to get rid of her for good. For now, let me just put her in her place.

* * *

Juan started moving through the sweepers, then let himself stop and get hit. Hannah and Juan were both launched into the mud pit floating in the water. Hannah was complaining about her hair very audibly. "Worth it," Juan said.

Alexa and Randall were making it through the sweepers very well. On the sidelines, the Hens watched desperately. "They're going to win again," Angie said. "Great."

Jonathan smirked. "Then we'll trick them into losing." He shouted as loud as he could, "What? You mean we won already? That's nuts, Chris!"

Chris looked at him, and spoke at a normal tone. "Dude, I didn't say anything about that."

But Randall and Alexa had only heard Jonathan's voice. "What?" Randall said, stopping. He got hit by a sweeper arm and fell in.

"No, keep going- and it's over..." Sheldon muttered. "This isn't going to look good for him on my chart. It needs to be updated." He made a mental note to edit it later.

"The Hens win for once!" Chris announced. "Alexa and Randall, you looked so good, what happened out there?"

"But you said-" Randall started.

"I didn't say anything," Chris said. "That really sucks for you though. Hens, you should all thank Jonathan for his work today." Jonathan beamed.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Did you see that? I just took out an entire team with three sentences. For just Ethan, it might take one, maybe zero! It's all just timing.

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

Sheldon walked back to the campsite, sad. He went into his bag to fish out the chart. "Hey, who took my, uh, chart?" He asked to his teammates.

Kayla stepped forward. "We couldn't notice it says that you're gonna win the whole thing. How is that possible? _You're_ the last camper standing? This game requires more than intellect. We'll prove it tonight." Sheldon looked nervous.

"Tough break, Pencil," Paul said to him. "Gonna miss you."

* * *

 **Paul:** It's not going to be a huge vote against Sheldon, I can tell. But it will still be enough, I'm afraid. But just to make Kayla upset, he's not getting my vote.

* * *

 **Elimination 3, Bouncing Bunnies**

Chris looked at the Bunnies. "Well, you all really sucked today. Here are the marshmallows for the safe members. Kayla and Paul, you didn't do anything today, but regardless, here you go." He tossed Kayla and Paul their marshmallows.

He looked at the rest of them. "These others are safe:

Flora,

Daniel,

Helio,

Luna,

Alexa." He tossed them their marshmallows. He faced the final three. "Randall, you're on the chopping block for costing your team the challenge. You listened to Lover Boy, really?" Randall sighed. "Kara, your irrational fear of heights missed your team out on another chance to get a better time." Kara shrugged. "And Sheldon. An annoyance since you showed up, not to mention you pissed a lot of your team off today especially." Sheldon didn't move. "Kara! Catch!" Chris finished, throwing a marshmallow at Kara. Kara sighed in relief.

"Randall and Sheldon, it's down to you two. Trust me, it was close, but the loser tonight is:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sheldon." Chris threw a marshmallow at Randall, which hit him in the eye. There was an audible 'ouch' from him.

"What?" Sheldon asked. "I'm the smartest one here!" Kayla picked him up and put him on the launcher. Then she took the remote from Chris and launched Sheldon herself.

"Hey!" Chris said. "That's my job"

"Good riddance," Kayla said, relieved. Paul frowned to see his teammate go.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Was what I did mean? Sure, exposing a truly worthless chart was not my greatest move. But it got rid of Paul's new buddy. Weaken them, then defeat them.

* * *

The confessional camera zoomed out to show Chris was watching. "Wow. Paul's really gonna hate her now. Who will be launched next? Who will win next? Will Jonathan be meaner next time? Will Norm be nicer next time?

"No," Norm said off camera.

"Stop doing that! Anyway, find out that stuff later on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

Votes:

 **Alexa: Sheldon**

 **Daniel:** **Sheldon**

 **Flora:** Randall

 **Helio: Sheldon**

 **Kara: Sheldon**

 **Kayla: Sheldon**

 **Luna:** Randall

 **Paul:** Randall

 **Randall: Sheldon**

 **Sheldon:** Randall

 **Votes: Sheldon (6), Randall (4)**

 **Eliminated: Sheldon**

Remaining Bunnies: Alexa, Daniel, Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall

Remaining Hens: Angie, Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Madison, Norm, Sarah

* * *

 **Well, there's another. I don't have much to say here. Someone made some really good points about the dynamics between Paul and Kayla, as well as Jonathan with his team. His performance today, along with team relations, will be expanded on next time.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Sheldon was written to be an annoyance, as mostly evident in the first episode. He won't be focused on as much later, but he will be important to the story in one more way.**

 **Anyway, predict the next loser. Here's your hint: They're pretty much launch fodder. Not really an important person.**

 **Let me know you're thoughts on this chapter, and the others. Until then, see you next time!**


	5. The Ultra Exposer Extravaganza

Episode 5: The Ultra Exposer Extravaganza

Chris looked at his watch on the dock of Karon Island. "Eh, I guess it's time," He said, facing the camera. "Last time, on Total Drama, Karon Island, the teams competed in the worlds easiest obstacle course. Although, that still proved to be too much for some competitors. Ethan held his end of the deal, and without Jonathan and Madison being toxicly close to each other, the Happy Hens finally won a challenge. Sheldon's threat of predicting the entire game sent him home, much to Paul's dismay. This brings the Bouncing Bunnies down to nine members. Who will be launched? Who will drop to the ground, in today's special challenge? Find out now on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Happy Hen's, Girl's Cabin**

"So why is Jonathan all over you like that?" Sarah asked to Madison. Madison had warmed up to the rest of the girls on her team, or at least Sarah.

"I think he likes me," she said to her. "I don't like him back, but I'm not just going to tell him off. I don't think I could if I tried." She sighed.

"Is there anyone else that you _do_ like?" Sarah asked her.

"No!" she shot back quickly and defensively. Sarah smirked.

* * *

 **Sarah:** The girls and I are trying to figure out where Madison goes each night. She goes over to the confessional every night, but what's there to confess? The votes are over. We know she's meeting someone in secret, and we know it's not Jonathan, but who? And why? Well, I think my 'why' was just solved.

* * *

"You know," Angie said, "You may not want to her this, but Jonathan really came in clutch last challenge. As weird and clingy as he is, I think we'll need to keep him around." Madison gulped.

"I don't care," Hannah added. "As long as we keep Juany, I'm happy!" The other three girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies, Boy's Cabin**

An air horn sounded on the camp, waking everyone up.

"Bruh, how long do I have to suffer under these conditions?" Randall asked to no one. "Not only is the air thick down here, but that air horn is just driving me crazy!"

"You're here as long as you care to stay," Paul said.

* * *

 **Paul:** Getting rid of Sheldon was a mistake. He was smart, that's for sure. I don't think that what he did was deserving of the punishment he got.

* * *

Chris's harmonious voice sounded over the loudspeaker. "Get over to the Bay of Dismay, stat!" (You know, the thing Chris mentioned once from Wawanakwa.) Angie's voice could be heard from her side of the Hen cabin, complaining. Chris fought back. "You will eat later, as in tomorrow. Challenge first." Everyone groaned.

"This isn't good," Daniel said to the rest of the Bunny boys.

"Chill out bros," Randall said to his cabin mates. He pulled out a bunch of small bags from his duffel. "I got these for us later." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Dehydrated meals. When you're out in the mountains you only eat these for as long as you're out, even for years!" Everyone was still confused.

* * *

 **Helio:** What.

* * *

 **Randall:** I'm telling you, it's good stuff. Besides, what else do they have? Chef's cooking?

* * *

 **Bay of Dismay**

Everyone was finally gathered at the set of benches used in a challenge in season four, and then again as the peanut gallery in season five. It was remodeled to fit the remaining seventeen campers. "Chef rescued our prized setup after the island sinking in All-Stars. I'm so glad that someone here cared about that season."

"Sorry, were we supposed to be there to help?" Norm asked. The rest of the campers started laughing.

"Funny you should say something like that," Chris said. "We brought someone in for this challenge today from a previous season. Meet the multiple maniac himself, Mike!"

Chef pulled up in a helicopter. He opened a door, and lowered a ladder for Mike to climb down on. "For the last time, Chris, they're all gone. I'm not Multiple Maniac, or Multi-Weirdo, or anything like that," he began to explain to Chris.

"Glad I asked," Chris said sarcastically. "As you remember, we had a truth challenge from season four. Thing is, we never finished, because _some_ people were too terrified to reveal stuff."

Mike shrugged. "Do you know what would have happened if I told Zoey about my MPD that day? Nothing good. Also, do you have time to complain? Doesn't this challenge end if like, three people interject?"

Chris sighed. "Fine, let's get on with it. You will each be receiving embarrassing questions about yourselves. This will be a little different. Everyone needs to wear the helmets they see at the bottom of your chair." Everyone found them and put them on. "The questions asked will be directed at a certain person. If the person answers truthfully, you earn your team a point. First to seven wins."

"What exactly are these helmets?" Flora asked, concerned.

"So glad you asked," Chris said. "What you are wearing are lie detectors. You answer wrong, and something bad happens. I forget honestly. Answer right, and they're painless. So, if you don't want your _entire_ team getting injured, and want to earn points for your team, just tell the truth!"

"And where did you find this information?" Angie asked, concerned for her privacy.

"Nowhere," Chris said. "All questions were written by former cast members!"

"Works for me," Angie concluded.

"Mike! Do the show now," Chris commanded.

Mike tossed a coin in his head. "The, er, Hens will be going first. What's with all the happy team names, Chris?"

"Eh, thought it'd be funny," Chris said from the side.

Mike grabbed the bucket of questions. "This question is for Norm, from Noah."

"Fire away," Norm said. "This show can't be worse anyway."

Mike started to read. "Recently, I met this really nice girl named Emma. Being as uninterested in relationships as I before, do you have anything for anyone, here or at home?"

Norm didn't even move. "No."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Of course he does! Anyone who says, 'I don't like anyone,' obviously likes someone nearby. It better not be Madison. I'll get him, after we get shocked.

* * *

The Hens waited in agony, to get nothing. "Really?" Chris said. "Wow, you're boring."

"Thanks, pal," Norm said, annoyed.

Mike shrugged and moved on. "Paul, answer this, from Owen."

"Hit me with it," Paul said.

Mike read the card. "Well, Owen asks, 'My little buddy and I did the Ridonculous Race because we knew that if we got eliminated there, it would be fair, instead of Chris changing the rules at the last minute like in London."

Chris threw his arms up. "The Amazons brought back Duncan! What was I supposed to say?"

Mike continued. "Anyway, who do you wish was back on the island, out of the three eliminated?"

"Not an embarrassing question," Sarah complained.

Paul thought about it. "Probably Sheldon. He would have been a bigger help than we think."

Kayla glared at him. "Traitor to our team, huh? We chose him, you can join him next!"

Paul smirked. "Gonna pass." The shock again, never came. "Sorry, but I think he had brains we needed." He jerks a thumb over to Helio, who is distracted by a bird.

Kayla shrugs. "Fine."

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE

Hens: 1

Bunnies: 1

* * *

Mike spoke up. "So uh, both teams are tied. Anyway, uh, Leonard asks, 'Jonathan, if you thought one girl on the island was magical, who would it be?' Chris, who's Leonard?"

Chris thew his arms up. "The wizard guy!" No response from Mike. "The one on the next season!" Still nothing. "The one after the season you _won_?" Mike still had no clue. "Gosh, Jonathan, just, answer!"

Jonathan twitched around. "Uh," he looked around, searching for anyone but Madison. "Sarah?" The rest of the Hens stared at him.

"Uh," Sarah said, quite confused, but her confusion was quickly ended when the team was shocked.

"Ouch!" said Chris. "And the Hens have lost their advantage!"

* * *

 **Sarah:** Realistically, I am relieved. That guy's clingier than a bad swimmer on a lane line. Did that make sense?

* * *

Mike turned to the Bunnies. "This is from Geoff. Alexa, who would your 'Tofu Angel' be?"

Alexa looked confused. "Tofu Angel?"

Flora leans over. "That's what Geoff calls Bridgette."

Alexa nodded. "Really? Another crush question? Wow. If you must know, I have a boyfriend off this crummy island, so you'll have to calm it."

Paul started to lean back. "Well, at least she can give an honest answer." His relaxation was quickly interrupted when they were shocked. "Hey, what gives, Alexa? I managed to answer honestly!"

"Your question wasn't embarrassing!" Alexa retorted.

Chris yawned. "Hens, your advantage is back, don't blow it. Mike, pick up the pace."

"Uh sure," Mike replied. "Ethan, this one's yours!"

"Perfect," Ethan said.

Chris tossed the question card to Mike, who read it. "Beth asked, 'So, what is your primary goal here? Winning or meeting someone special?'"

Ethan laughed at the question. "That's my question? Wow, I lucked out." He doesn't even hesitate when answering. "Winning is top priority, easy. If I meet someone, eh, sure, fine, but winning comes first."

Madison slumped down in her chair next to him. Ethan turned to her. "You, uh, ok? You look like someone just punched you in the gut."

Madison shot up. "What? Yeah, fine." No shock came to the Hens. Madison slumped again.

* * *

 **Madison:** Ok, yeah, I like him. I don't know if I'm going to tell him. He's really focused on our team and the game. Maybe I should wait.

* * *

Mike took the next card, and faced the Bunnies. "Daniel, you're up."

Daniel shrugged. "Ok."

"Mike read. "This one's from, uh, Noah again?"

Chris looked at it. "Well, they really hate me for that London episode, don't they?"

Mike looked at him. "Well, you did-"

"I know what I did! I felt like it was right! Move on!"

Mike took a step back. "Ok, geez. Anyway, he asked this. 'Some people are nice at first, then turn out to be slippery eels and vote you off in an elimination that shouldn't have happened.'"

"Ok, I get it!" Chris shouted.

Mike just went on. "Have you considered using your niceness to your advantage in this game?"

Daniel looked at him. "Of course not." Shortly afterward the Bunnies were shocked.

"We're done for," Kayla said. "My eye's on you," she said to Daniel.

* * *

 **Daniel:** Sure, I've considered it before. I just hope no one gets the wrong idea. Although, seems Kayla already has.

* * *

Mike turned to the Hens. "Hannah, answer this one from Bridgette-"

Chris stopped him. "Hold on, this one's better," he said, tossing a card to Mike. "Ask Juan."

Mike turned to Juan. "Ok, thanks? Anyway, Juan, this is from Duncan. 'Who on this show, makes you crazy?' By this, he means who is actually making you crazy, not who makes you crazy. You get it?"

Juan answered. " Yeah, I get it. My answer shouldn't come as a, uh, zap zap, to most of you."

"Shock?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, that word," Juan said.

* * *

 **Juan:** Ok, so my English isn't perfect. But you've seen consequences if I'm too obnoxious. Speaking of obnoxious…

* * *

"Hannah," he said nonchalantly. Again, no shock.

"What? Why me?" she asked, upset.

"Ask me later. I don't feel like speaking to you," he answered aggressively. Hannah frowned.

Mike pulled another card. "Bunnies, this is for Flora."

"Of course," she said. "What would you like to know?"

Mike read the card closely. "Uh, actually it's the same question as Daniel's"

"Perfect," Kayla groaned, and braced for a shock.

"Nope, can't say I have truly considered it." Surprisingly, no shock came. "I like to tell the truth."

* * *

 **Kayla:** At least we can have one honest person, geez.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE

Bouncing Bunnies: 2

Happy Hens: 3

* * *

Chris took over briefly. "The Hens are leading, three to two. Hens only need four more points to win this. Bunnies, I recommend catching up."

"Or picking who to eliminate," Kayla said, staring down Daniel.

"You know the deal," Paul said to her. "Lose on purpose, and it will be you." Kayla sighed annoyingly and faced the teams again.

"Also, Chris said," Pick up the pace, I need a lightning round.

* * *

Mike asked the question to Hannah. "Trent asks, 'Who is your favorite person on the show?'"

Hannah perked up. "Oh, my gosh, I love, like, all of you." No shock yet. "But if I had to pick one, it would totally be Juan, because he's so funny and little!" Again, no shock.

* * *

"Do you fear dying in the mountains?" Mike asked Randall.

"Bros, the mountain can claim me whenever it wants. If it's ready, I'm ready." No shock came, but everyone was left confused.

* * *

"Are you really as good as you say you are at swimming?" Mike asked Sarah

"Yep," she said. No shock.

* * *

"Do you like anyone?," Mike asked Luna.

"No thanks," Luna said. A shock came, both physically and mentally for the Bunnies.

* * *

"Why are you so angry all the time," Mike asked Angie.

"I'm not angry, you all are just sensitive," she answered. The detector bought it. No shock.

* * *

"Helio, have you ever been afraid of hurting people with your strength?" Mike asked.

"Me can do that?" Helio asked back. No shock.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Bouncing Bunnies: 6

Happy Hens: 4

* * *

Mike picked up another card. "Kara, you're up."

"Cool!" she said.

"Woah!" Angie said. "We get another chance!"

"They're losing real bad," Chris said. "Let them answer again."

"This is from, er, Sammy? Don't know that person either," Mike said. Chris groaned. Mike shrugged. "Didn't watch your new season." He proceeded to read the question. "Do you think your sister overpowers you at all?"

Kayla glared at her, but Kara easily answered. "No, because I know I'm smarter than her. Charisma only takes you so far." No shock.

"This is boring!" Chris said. "Someone answer wrong!"

Mike grabbed another card. "Madison, this is from Gwen. Would you be embarrassed if someone found out your dating secret, and do you think your team would hate you if they found out you did?"

Madison looked at Chris, slightly angry. "That was oddly specific."

"Wow, don't you talk a lot?" Chris said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Madison:** What's that supposed to even mean? I'm slightly offended, but I guess it's true. I'm really quiet.

* * *

"Uh," she said nervously. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** She has a secret? She'd tell me, right? Oh! I bet it's about me!

* * *

The scoreboard goes to seven for the Hens. "The Hens win another challenge, huh?"

Mike is already on a helicopter. "Don't think I want to be here any longer than I need to!" Chef takes him away.

"Whatever," Chris says. "Well, Hens, nicely done. Bunnies, elimination is soon."

The Hens cheered, and started walking back to camp. Juan was telling Jonathan about how he wanted to lose. "Not I hate my team," he said, "just Hannah."

"I get what you mean," Jonathan said. "I think Ethan's going to be a threat."

"How so?"

Jonathan looked at him. "Find it funny how two eliminations went a way different direction than we thought?"

Juan shrugged. "Maybe you're overthinking. Give it some time. Besides, what's saying he did it?"

* * *

 **Juan:** Meh, I guess I'll keep my eye out for Ethan. But I need to see a real to boot anyone but Hannah right now.

* * *

When they got back, Ethan was missing, and so was Madison. "Where'd she go?" Sarah asked.

"Eh, probably hiding," Jonathan said. "She's really cute, but she's so shy. I mean, she's shy."

"Chill, dude," Norm said. "Frankly, I don't care, and no one else is around."

"Wait, what?" Jonathan just noticed everyone else was missing.

"You heard me today. Don't care. Not my problem. Good luck, though," he said on his way back to the cabin.

Ethan was waiting by the confessional, where the Bunnies were voting. He had just convinced the last member he needed to vote in his favor.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I realized what I did about halfway through doing it. I went right back to scheming! Ugh! I just needed Daniel gone, and at dinner, i noticed Kayla wasn't doing that. Nice wins if you don't get 'em fast, and all I did was help Kayla out. Right?

* * *

 **Outside Hen Cabins**

Ethan started to walk back to the cabin when he ran into someone. "Oh!" she said, nervously. "Hi."

Ethan laughed. "Hi, Madison. I had a question, about that question you got."

"I think Chris rigged the questions," she said, trying to change the subject. Ethan didn't allow it.

"I think so too, but if Jonathan finds out anything about what you said, you might be done for. I'm assuming you just like someone else here, and if Jonathan finds out he'll hate you?" Ethan analyzed.

Madison blushed, but the nighttime made it go unnoticed. "Yeah, something like that."

Ethan smiled. "I don't need to know, but keep it under wraps, ok?" He smiled at her.

* * *

 **Madison:** This is going to be the worst decision in the game either of us are about to make.

* * *

Madison grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Wait. Someone else should know, so you can help, right?"

* * *

 **Ethan:** I already secured her vote, I guess it's the least I can do. Can I manipulate people? Yeah. But I still have a heart, I promise.

* * *

"Eh, sure, why not?" he said, pretending to be interested.

"You said winning was your priority, right?"

Ethan looked at her. "I did, and I meant it. What does this have to do with-" He was stopped by Madison's lips against his own. He stopped and stared at her. "Oh. Your secret's safe."

Madison looked at him. "So, can I ask what you were doing out here?"

Ethan looked away. "Uh, just getting something done."

Madison sighed. "After I do that for you, you can't even bother to tell me a simple answer?"

Ethan laughed. "Didn't say I wanted it." Then, he leaned over and kissed Madison on the cheek. "I'll tell you later." And with that, he disappeared. Madison stood there, smiling. Ethan looked briefly on his way back, then spoke to what looked to be no one. "I know you saw that. Not a word."

Norm emerged from a tree. "I was here for backup, not to watch a hookup. You sure your answer was right today?"

Ethan turned slightly red. "For now, yeah. It might change, though."

* * *

 **Ethan:** Yeah, I like her. Thing is, if anyone else knows but us two and Norm, I'm done for, and so is she. If they find out about Norm's prior knowledge, he's also done. So, that secret's gotta stay down. Besides, we're not even dating, right?

* * *

 **Elimination 4, Bouncing Bunnies**

Chris stood with eight marshmallows at the top of Mount Karon, as they have started to call it. "Wow, you guys really sucked today," he said to the Bunnies.

"Yeah, even a dumb person like me knew that," Kayla said sarcastically.

Flora put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope you get better soon. Even if what Kara said is true, you are still useful to the team. Your athleticism is what we might need in the future.

Kayla almost immediately snapped out of it. "Wow, thanks." She then stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh crap."

* * *

 **Kayla:** I was too busy being angry, I completely forgot about getting rid of Daniel! Now, I might be going home.

* * *

Chris began to toss marshmallows when he was done speaking. "Eight of you will stay tonight. One person goes home. The following of you are safe:

Kara,

Flora,

Luna,

Paul,

Helio,

Randall,

Kayla." They all took their marshmallows. Kayla sighed in relief.

Chris faced the final two. "Daniel and Alexa, I didn't see anyone actually target you today. In fact, why you are both here is a mystery to me. I guess you both failed to answer your question. Tonight's big loser is…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Daniel!" Alexa got her marshmallow, and sat back down.

Daniel got up. "I guess I have only myself to blame." He grabbed his stuff and went to the Launch of Shame. "See you, guys," he said, and was then launched away. The Bunnies started to walk back.

* * *

 **Cabins, Bouncing Bunnies**

"Uh, guys," Paul said. "Who voted for him? I didn't." All the other Bunnies shook their heads.

"This is weird," Luna said. "I voted for you, Alexa. Sorry, but you did miss a question on the challenge."

"Eh, no worries," she replied. "I did really screw up today. Just glad I'm still here."

"Maybe we should observe the votes," Luna said. "I know some Hens do it."

"But what's the point?" Randall said. "I mean, the vote's over."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Ethan was in the confessional, checking votes with Norm. "We did well today," Norm said.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "I can't believe how quickly we did that."

Norm started to watch the vote videos. "Incredible. The exact results we wanted." He stopped. "Someone is outside, keep it down."

Luna interfered from outside. "I can hear you two," she said. "I respect any strategy one puts into the game. I will not speak."

"Good," Norm said. "Glad we have a deal. Wouldn't want you to be, you know, Daniel'ed."

As Ethan and Norm left, Luna went in to see the votes. "Goodnight, you two," she said. "I have to see who I can truly trust in my team."

"You'll be surprised," Ethan said.

"Goodnight," Norm said, causing Ethan and Luna to be startled.

* * *

 **Luna:** He said something nice! Even I didn't see that coming! Anyway, I was indeed astounded by the votes. I hope they realize who they can trust soon.

* * *

Chris took over at this point. "A shocking elimination, quickly explained by the two mega dorks, who seem to be running the game. Who is going to be the next launch fodder? Is Kayla actually done being mad? Why is Norm being nice? Find out, maybe, next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF EPISODE)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Alexa: Daniel**

 **Daniel:** Kayla

 **Flora: Daniel**

 **Helio: Daniel**

 **Kara:** Alexa

 **Kayla: Daniel**

 **Luna:** Alexa

 **Paul:** Kayla

 **Randall: Daniel**

 **Results: Daniel (5), Alexa (2), Kayla (2)**

 **Eliminated: Daniel**

* * *

Remaining Bunnies: Alexa, Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall

Remaining Hens: Angie, Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Madison, Norm, Sarah

* * *

 **There's another chapter.**

 **Solid attempts on the guess, but none right still. As a hint, I will denote the eliminated character's importance to the story. Keep up the guesses.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Daniel was written to be launch fodder. I've got nothing.**

 **The next elimination will be someone of slight significance. Not a big one, but someone's goal is accomplished next episode. That's the hint. Guess away.**

 **Until next time, see you later!**


	6. Balancing A Betrayal

Episode 6: Balancing A Betrayal

Chris stood on the Karon dock, starting the episode. "Last time on Karon Island, our campers finished up a challenge that we never got to finish (shows clip of Sarah looking at the lie detectors). We said a fancy 'hello' to multiple Mike, who left as soon as the challenge was over (clip of Mike rising into the helicopter). During the challenge, Jonathan struggled to say anything about Madison (shows Jonathan getting shocked), but as it turns out, he might be too late (clip of Ethan and Madison kissing). Norm said a nice thing to Luna, and Luna learned her team isn't as trustworthy as she thought. (clip of Luna looking at the votes). In the end, Ethan targeted Daniel, and despite Kayla being mad and Ethan being on the other team, Daniel was eliminated. Who will be launched next? Who will be the next season hookup? Find out some of those things today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening**

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

Kara stepped out of her cabin, to see Luna staring at her. "Oh, good morning," she said nicely.

Luna gestured for her to come near her. "I watched the votes," she said. "Someone in the game has been essentially running it. They've caused three of the eliminations so far.

Kara was interested. "Who? We'll just eliminate them."

Luna shook her head. "We can't. Nothing guarantees they leave, and we don't know who it is, and for all we know, they could be on a different team."

Kara was confused. "So what are you telling me this for?"

Luna smirked. "Saw that question coming. I want to make an alliance. If we have enough numbers of people who won't be manipulated, then we can win."

Kara nodded. "Sounds good. I'll do it."

* * *

 **Hen Cabins, Girls' Side**

Madison woke up in the girl's side of the Hen cabin, to see Angie, Sarah, and Hannah clapping. "What do you want?" she said sleepily.

"You were out late last night," Angie said. "What's the deal?"

Hannah jumped in. "Just tell us you weren't with Jonathan," she said. "We wouldn't approve."

Madison sat up. "I wasn't. I was, uh, talking to someone. Not him."

Sarah walked away. "Well, you girls can go interrogate, but I figured her out. Catch me at breakfast," she said as she left the cabin.

"I'm like, so confused," Hannah said. Angie walked away.

* * *

 **Angie:** Madison either is lying, or she hooked up with some other guy. Either way, she's in danger now. I guess we can keep her safe. But as soon as that merge happens, I plan on picking off everyone. If I make it to the merge, I'll be golden. (she smiles)

* * *

An announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Meet at the beach in 10!" Everyone groaned.

* * *

 **Luna:** Early challenge, that means there will be two today. Anyone who disagrees is foolish.

* * *

 **Beach, Karon Island**

Everyone gathered at the beach. There were many platforms, but three circles of them. "The first challenge today is a challenge of trust, sort of." Chris gestured to the circles of platforms. "Hens, you take the first two circles, both of four each. Boys take one circle, girls, another. Bunnies, since trust is dwindling through your entire team, you get the big one of eight."

Hannah raised her hand. "Hannah, you don't have to do that," Chris answered.

Hannah put her hand down. "Does the, uh, way we're on the platform matter, like arrangement?"

Juan spoke up. "The fool is asking whether or not we can choose where we stand."

Chris shrugged. "You're in a circle, I don't see a problem." Hannah cheered.

* * *

 **Hannah:** Now I can be next to Juan, even though I can't be in his circle. He's so funny!

* * *

All the contestants got up on their platforms. "So, what are we actually doing?" Randall asked.

Chris addressed everyone. "You will have to balance on one leg as long as you can. Either leg is fine, but if you fall or put your leg down, you're done. After a while the platforms will begin to shake, then rumble, then, they will throw you off. The last person standing wins an advantage for their team. Go!" Everyone began to stand up on one leg.

"This is seriously our challenge?" Paul asked. "Chris lost his mojo I think." Chris pushed a button, throwing Paul off. "Well played, McLean."

"Off already?" Jonathan said, looking at Paul, "That's gotta suck."

Juan looked at Jonathan. "He's not the only one." He pointed to Hannah, who was already on the ground. "About that," he said to the guys. "Can we boot her if we lose? I'm starting to be way annoyed by her. With the four of us, we're bound to succeed. Getting one more vote shouldn't be hard."

"Yeah," Norm said. "Lover boy can just convince his girlfriend to vote with him."

* * *

 **Norm:** Of course I knew about Ethan and Madison. I was down to vote off Hannah, but I needed to make sure we decrease all suspicion on Ethan. Besides, as long as we stick together, the finale is straight ahead for me too.

* * *

Jonathan glared at the other three boys, then started to look pouty. "I don't know, I think I'm starting to lose influence. I think I need to go to another level."

Juan looked at him. "Whatever it takes, but trust me. All of you will be rewarded if you do this for me."

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah, thaaaAAA- oof!" He was now on the ground. "Uh, sorry about that."

"No worries," Juan said, smirking.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE

Hens left: Ethan, Norm, Juan, Sarah, Madison, Angie

Bunnies left: Alexa, Kayla, Kara, Flora, Randall, Luna

* * *

None of the Bunnies were speaking with each other, until Luna spoke up. "I checked the votes last night," she said. "You all realize that I now know who lied." None of the Bunnies responded but Kayla.

"I think there ought to be a confession right now, no harm done," she said.

"Agreed," Luna said. "Kayla, that is very odd of you to suggest 'no harm done'."

Kayla shrugged. "I sorta was one of them. Besides, while I have to pick you all off later, now is not the time. We lost our numbers advantage." Paul smiled at the response.

* * *

 **Paul:** Ain't that nice? The little gremlin has something smart to say.

* * *

"Me voted," said Helio quietly on the ground. "Me told to."

"By who?" Luna demanded. "Who told you?"

"He can't say," Randall said. "All of us were strictly told to stay quiet or we'd be next."

"I take it you did too?" Kayla asked.

"He did," Alexa said. "I did too." She looked around. Sarah and Ethan had fallen on the ground. "Eh, I think I've done enough." She flops down onto the sand.

"This isn't really important right now. We don't need to know who did." Luna resolved. "We need to find who here made us vote."

"Pretty obvious," Paul called from the side. "You're orchestrating this, what's to say you didn't orchestrate the vote last night?"

"Put one up for accusation and you put yourself up," Luna called to Paul. "Where was your vote?"

Paul shrugged. "Kayla. She was annoying me." A "Hey" can be heard.

"What gives?" Kayla said, jumping down to square up with Paul. "I'm gonna get you for-" she realized what she did. "Crap."

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Bunnies left: Luna, Randall, Kara, Flora

Hens left: Juan, Norm, Madison, Angie

* * *

Angie looked around. No one else was in hearing range. "So Madison," she asked slyly. "Who was it, that you, you know, 'met' last night?"

Madison sighed. "Don't worry about it. I don't want it affecting anyone's game if it doesn't have to." She spoke tensely and nervously.

Angie laughed. "It won't throw off mine." Her platform started to rumble. "Uh oh."

"Oh yes!" Chris said. "Get ready, because the platforms are going to start rumbling!" Angie, Flora, and Norm all fell off immediately.

Kara stood still and looked over to Luna and Randall, who were hardly moving.

* * *

 **Kara:** My team's under some trust issues. I'm glad we got that settled though. We just need to find out who screwed up our votes.

* * *

"How are they-" Kara started, until she fell onto the sand.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Bunnies left: Randall, Luna

Hens left: Madison, Juan

* * *

Juan looked at the competition. "Time to drop off two more." He looked over to the remaining teammate. "Hey, Madison, who was the guy you-"

"Nothing happened!" She shouted, causing her to lose her balance. Juan smirked.

He looked over to the bunnies. "Randall," he started, "Why did you tell your team that you voted? You're done for now!"

"I didn't, you didn't- what?" By the time he was done trying to put together a sentence, he fell on the sand. Juan laughed again, which he staged to be the reason he fell.

* * *

 **Juan:** It had to look like I was contributing, or I would've been accused of throwing. Now, I can finally relieve Hannah of her time here.

* * *

Chris looked over at the Bunnies, who only had Luna left now. As the platforms violently shook and sprang all over the place, she didn't move at all. He finally announced. "The Bunnies win an advantage in the next part of the challenge!" He tossed them a harpoon.

"What is that?" Kara asked. "And how does it help us?"

"And what do we get?" Angie asked.

Chris threw a rope at her. "Fine, take this useless thing." He faced the two teams. "I now need three members from each team for the challenge."

Juan leaned over to Hannah. "You should try."

Hannah shot her hand up. "Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Ok," Chris said. "Who's going with nut job?"

"Me, I guess," Madison said.

"I'll go," Jonathan said before Ethan could say anything.

"Remember what we talked about," Ethan told Jonathan. Madison went wide eyed.

* * *

 **Madison:** What did he say? Did he tell Jonathan? Did he say anything? Who knows about us? Why isn't he going?

* * *

 **Ethan:** I told Jonathan to convince Madison about the vote. Juan seemed so ready for Hannah to go, I want whatever reward he promised me.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** I know what I need to do. She will be mine when I'm done.

* * *

"Bunnies," Chris said. "Who are your three?" Kara, Helio, and Paul stepped up. "Glad that's decided. Now, your challenge is simple. Use the item I gave you to get across the furthest part of The Chasm. First team to get all three across wins the challenge. But! Here's the catch. The first member who goes over on either team gets individual immunity tonight. So, even if your team loses, you're still in the clear."

"Uh oh," Juan mumbled.

"Now go!" Chris shouted. The six of them moves along the trail to the edge of The Chasm.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

"What's our rope for?" Hannah asked Jonathan and Madison.

"I think we need to toss it across and land it on something," Madison said. They looked for something. "A rock!" she said, eventually finding something. "It's pointed so the rope will hold there."

"Wow, great choice," Jonathan said. "You know, you're really smart."

* * *

 **Madison:** Maybe Ethan kept quiet like I asked. Jonathan would have been openly angry if he said something, right?

* * *

Hannah stood absent-minded. "Who's going first?"

Jonathan stepped forward. "I'll go to make sure it's safe."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Individual immunity's nice, but I really went to make sure it's safe for Madison. Also, Hannah needs to go last. I want whatever Juan's got for me.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Paul got to the edge first. "Helio, put the harpoon here."

"Will do," Helio said. He planted the harpoon down. Paul looked at Helio, annoyed.

"Helio, point it _across_ The Chasm." Helio grinned sheepishly and pointed it across like Paul asked.

"Perfect," Paul said. He grabbed the harpoon and shot it across the Chasm. It planted the spear into the other side. "Now, climb across with our hands." Paul started to move across, and the other two followed.

As they were all climbing across, Kara noticed the bottom. "Guys, I don't plan on looking down again, because that was really scary. But can someone reassure me that The Chasm is now _empty_?"

Paul looked down at it. "Empty? But it was just filled to the very top a few days ago."

* * *

 **Kara:** Something is very not okay with this island. Chris said the island was not mechanical, and it was perfectly normal, but I'm thinking he lied, or found a loophole. But what's the answer?

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Jonathan got to the other side first. "Lousy love, making me do things," he said to himself. He looked at his area. It was some marshy area. There were a lot of disgusting trees all over the place, and the ground was really soggy. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he said again, kicking the ground near him. The ground tore up, revealing a statue of Chris's head. "What do we have here?" he said to himself, holding it up. "What an ego," he mumbled as he put it in his pocket.

Madison had just finished making it across, and didn't see anything Jonathan had done. Meanwhile, Hannah sat on the first side, holding the rope. "What now?" she asked.

"Tie it down somewhere!" Jonathan called from the other started looking for something to tie it too. As she meandered, Jonathan looked at Madison. "Hey, so the guys were thinking about voting Hannah off tonight if we lose."

"Ethan too?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, he is," Jonathan confirmed. "About that. You two aren't, you know-"

"No! No way!" she lied nervously.

"Good," Jonathan said. "Because I really like you. A lot. I think we should be together."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Hello immunity, goodbye blackmail. I haven't felt this safe since I won it for the team on the first day!

* * *

Madison backed up, and ran into a tree. "Let's not rush anything," she said. "And I'm not really looking for a, uh, you know,"

"Don't fumble for words," he said. "We can make it work. From the moment I drove your boat over to this crummy island, I knew."

"Nice words," she said, "but I think we should get back to the challenge. I'll vote with you, but please, I'm getting really uncomfortable."

"I can make it more okay for you," he said reassuringly. "Just let this happen real quick, okay?"

"Oh, sure," Madison snarked. Jonathan did not pick up on the sarcasm. He leaned in and kissed Madison on the lips. At that time, Hannah made it over.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" she said, still holding onto the rope, and not landing yet.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Paul was not across, and helping Helio down. "Kara, the faster you move, the sooner you don't fall to your death!"

"I'm trying!" she said. She eventually made it down.

"For someone who wants to solve this 'mystery island', you sure are going to have to get over that fear of heights," Paul said slyly.

"Why do you care," she asked. Her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't-"

Paul stopped her. "Not a chance, girly. Just saying you'd be a liability, and you'd end up going home before your weasel sister."

* * *

 **Paul:** Besides, I've got it pretty bad for someone else here anyway.

* * *

 **Beach, Karon Island**

"Darn shame," Chris said, speaking into his megaphone on the beach. Everyone was looking at him as he spoke to a tv. "While Jonathan and Madison were to busy sucking each other's faces to focus, the Bunnies won, and Hannah stopped on a rope to watch it all happen. Hens, y'all suck."

"What?" Hannah said, just getting back to everyone else. "We lost?"

"Yup," Chris said. "Elimination for the Hens tonight." The Hens sighed.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Madison ran over to Ethan on the way back. "I didn't let that happen on-"

"Don't care," Ethan said. "Why would I?"

"I thought that-" she started

"Seems we both thought wrong," he finished. "Remember, you vote with me."

"I know," she sighed.

* * *

 **Madison:** Why am I upset? He didn't get me out of Jonathan's way like he promised. Maybe that exchange we had was just something that happened for that one night. (she starts tearing up) But I really liked it...

* * *

 **Ethan:** Yeah, I'm pretty peeved. When I'm angry, I sort of lose control. Sometimes I don't even remember doing it. But for the vote, as much as I'd like Jonathan to be sent into the sky, I have some other priorities that might help me out.

* * *

 **Happy Hens, Boys Side**

Ethan walked in, carrying a few sticks and a knife he stole from Chef. "Watcha got there?" Norm asked, slightly concerned.

He began to sharpen some of the sticks. "Plotting the death of my enemies." Norm scooted back. "Chill, not you. Besides, this is just the stress reliever. Tomorrow, I'm booting Jonathan, and there's nothing he can do once I turn the team against him. I don't even feel bad about this one."

Norm looked around the room. "Uh, Jonathan's over there. he can hear you."

"I know," Ethan said. Meanwhile, Jonathan sat on his bed, holding an idol. No one else saw it.

Juan walked into the cabin, to see everyone else. "I know we have a bit of, uh, tension, but I hope the plan is still in action. Jonathan, you got what I needed?"

"Sure did, and a bit more," he said, happily. "Madison and I are dating!"

Juan shrugged. "Cool. I don't really care."

Ethan shot up. "You aren't dating! You basically assaulted her in the woods, and did it just to tick me off! I'll kill you!" he shouted, throwing a stick at Jonathan. He dodged it, but it stuck in the wall.

* * *

 **Norm:** (He is sitting cross armed and smirking.) He still cares.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Okay, so were not exactly dating yet. But did you see that anger? That was awesome! If I find ways to piss him off like that more, I might actually keep him around. (He laughs.) Nah.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"So what's up with the wacko Island?" Kara asked to Luna. "Surely you know something." Luna wasn't paying attention. "Luna? Luna!"

She eventually got through to her. "Oh? Sorry," Luna said. "I was thinking of, someone- I mean, something else. The island? I'd say it's controlled by something. We should go looking for the source before it overloads like last season."

"Agreed," she said. "And I'll keep your little crush a secret too. Don't care who, but, don't let it distract you. We need you."

"Thanks," Luna said smiling.

* * *

 **Luna:** Having a friend like Kara is really helpful. Although, I guess I should find out why she voted for Daniel last time.

* * *

 **Elimination 5, Bouncing Bunnies**

The remaining eight Hens sat on the seats at the fire. Hannah sat next to an annoyed Juan, who sat next to Angie and Norm. In the front, Jonathan sat next to Madison, who was sitting near Sarah and Ethan.

Chris stood on the top of Mount Karon, with a plate of seven marshmallows. "Campers," he said. "Seven of you are safe tonight, and one is being launched." He tossed a marshmallow to Jonathan. "For individual immunity on the elimination challenge, here you go." Jonathan caught it, barely focusing. "The other following campers here are safe:

Juan,

Angie,

Sarah,

Ethan,

Madison." Madison caught her marshmallow, and started to inch toward Ethan, who inched away. Norm was looking concerned that he was in the bottom two.

"Hannah," Chris said. "You fell first, then failed to focus on the challenge for the elimination. Norm, you sat back while the world crumbled around you today. Tonight's loser is:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hannah." Norm sighed in relief.

"Aww," Hannah said. "Well, I know my Juany Swanny didn't vote for me," she said cheerfully.

"Guess again," Juan mumbled to himself.

Norm sat back down. He looked over at Jonathan, and noticed something in his pocket.

* * *

 **Norm:** This, could be a problem. Jonathan has an idol. There's at most one left.

* * *

 **Launch Of Shame**

"Any last words, Hannah?" Chris said.

"I have some," Juan said, stepping forward. "Hannah, I voted for you. Get a clue."

"You're funny, JuaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Hannah never finished as she was launched off to the night.

"Go back to camp," Chris said. "Fun day tomorrow."

"Doubt," Angie said, leaving.

The Hens left in the background. Chris faced the camera. "When will Jonathan use his idol? Is Ethan going crazy? What's up with Luna, and what does Juan have for the people who helped him out? Find out soon, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Inside Confessional**

Norm was in there alone. "Someone's gotta do it while he's going nuts," he said to himself. He looked through the votes. "Time to see why I was on the chopping block." He went through until the last one. "What the-"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie: Hannah**

 **Ethan: Hannah**

 **Hannah:** Norm

 **Jonathan: Hannah**

 **Juan: Hannah**

 **Madison: Hannah**

 **Norm: Hannah**

 **Sarah:** Jonathan (VOID) (This is important)

 **Total: Hannah(6), Norm (1), Jonathan (1-VOID)**

 **Eliminated: Hannah**

* * *

Remaining Players:

Bouncing Bunnies: Alexa, Flora, Helio, Kayla, Kara, Luna, Paul, Randall

Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Juan, Madison, Norm, Sarah

* * *

 **This was a weird chapter to write. Sarah's vote is crucial to next chapter's plot.**

 **Speaking of votes, here's the results of the guess game:**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
I had an original plan for my next season, but I scrapped it. In that season, however, Hannah was planned to get 2nd. Her development is still far from over though.**

 **Here's the hint for who goes next: It's a biggie. One of the main characters are going home.**

 **Let me know your thoughts, and guess the next boot. Until then, see ya.**


	7. Idle, Idol, Eye Dull

**Hey, for those reading, if you could review, that would mean a lot. Thank you.**

* * *

Episode 7: Idle, Idol, Eye Dull

Chris looked out from the top of Mount Karon, as the camera flew up to him. "Last time, on Karon Island, our campers had a fun time balancing under precarious conditions! (Clip of Paul falling to the ground). Some of the campers did excellent (clip of Luna never moving), and some were, not so excellent (clip of Alexa just giving up). The Bunnies scored them an advantage in the elimination challenge, a rope climb across The Chasm! (Clip of Kara moving up the rope). Jonathan tricked Madison, and they kissed. Now Jonathan's happy, Madison's distressed, oh, and Ethan's on a blood hunt for revenge." A sharpened stick flies up the mountain, nearly hitting Chris. "Watch it, psycho!" Chris faced the camera again. "Will Ethan get the revenge he wants? What will Norm do with his information he found? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Happy Hens, Campsite**

Ethan got out of the cabin early that morning. He had a handful of sharpened sticks in his hand.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Not allowed to kill him? Stupid contracts...but that's beside the point. I'm getting rid of him. Tonight.

* * *

He calmly knocked on the door of the Hen Girl's cabin. Angie opened the door. "What do you- why are you about to kill someone?"

Ethan ignored the question. "Good morning to you too, Angie." He turned to Sarah." Good morning, Sarah. A word, perhaps?"

"Um, ok," Sarah said, nervously leaving the cabin. The door closed as she left.

"If she dies, I get her stuff," Angie said to Madison. Madison wasn't moving. "What's wrong, short stuff? I thought you got what you wanted."

"Exactly the opposite," Madison said. "Ethan hates me and Jonathan thinks we're dating. Why would I want that?"

"Oh," Angie said.

* * *

 **Angie:** I came to win, not pick up on social cues.

* * *

Ethan sat Sarah down outside sight from anyone. "Norm checked the votes last night, and fed me the information," he said, pacing. "you voted for Jonathan, even though he was invincible?"

Sarah nodded. "I don't like him, and I didn't think anyone else deserved a vote, so I threw mine out."

"Well," Ethan said, "hear me out. Throw the challenge today and get Jonathan out."

Sarah smiled. "I'm in."

"Perfect," Ethan said, putting away a stick. "Tell the other girls. I need to hunt something."

"Why?" She asked.

Ethan sharpened another stick. "Anger makes me crazy." He runs off. "The sticks just relive the stress a bit."

* * *

 **Sarah:** (is sharpening a stick like Ethan was) Goodbye, Lover Boy. Good ridan- Wow, this _is_ really calming.

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

All the Bunnies were sitting outside. A they were conversing, Alexa walked over to the Bunny Cabins. "Great morning, isn't it?" she asked the rest of the team.

"Why are you so happy, quitter?" Kayla asked. "I saw you intentionally drop out last challenge."

"Oh calm down. Besides, I just heard a nice conversation from the Hens. They're throwing to boot creepy guy," Alexa said. "No work involved today."

"I'm down," Paul said. "Just make sure we don't screw up too much."

* * *

 **Campsite, Happy Hens**

Chris came onto the megaphone. "Get your butts in gear! Meet at the dining facility in ten!"

"Crap," Norm said. "Wait, facility?"

* * *

 **Norm:** I didn't have time to tell anyone about Jonathan's idol. He's been sticking close to the team recently, and I guess we're flushing it out. Let's just see if I can carry my team today.

* * *

 **Dining Facility, Karon Island**

"Woah, crazy upgrade, McLean," Angie said. "Even I'm impressed."

"We had to deal with an incoming issue. Seems we are in for some acid rain today," Chris explained to the cast.

"Acid rain?" Kara asked. Chris nodded. "That's the third weather issue this season, not to mention the onslaught of rain we keep getting, followed by heat waves."

"It is quite peculiar," Luna added. "But I'm sure it will blow over soon."

Chris faced everyone in the tent. "Hush! Bunnies, do you know what day it is?"

"Merge day?" Randall asked.

"It's been five episodes," Chris said, deadpanned. "Today's another day you'll regret voting off Sheldon."

"Of course," Paul said.

Chef walked around, handing out pieces of paper. "Find the ten differences. Go."

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"You've lost your mojo, McLean," Paul laughed.

"Legal says we have to do some easy challenges. Besides, this is just for an advantage in the next challenge."

"They're the exact same pictures," Kayla complained. "There are no differences."

"I found one!" Kara shouted. Kayla sighed.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Ethan folded his paper into a crane. "This is more like it." He tossed it at Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at the crane. "We now know who to boot when we lose."

"Oh, you bet we know," Sarah said.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** (he has his eyes narrowed) They're throwing. I have an idol. (he laughs) I might as well throw Ethan on that launchpad now.

* * *

"Done," Norm said, giving his paper to Chef. "That wasn't hard at all." He then goes over and takes Juan's paper.

"Hey, dorkus!" Chef shouted. "One paper per person."

"Not to worry, I can do this," Juan said to Norm.

"Good," he said back. "We'll need it."

"Hey," Jonathan asked. "Where's Madison?" Ethan shot up, looking around. She wasn't in the dining facility. Chef took note of this too.

"This ain't good," Chef said. He ran over to Chris.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"Chris, we have a situation," Chef told him.

"What? Are none of these people finishing?" Chris asked.

"Uh, no I got a few of 'em," he confirmed, holding up the completed papers. "'Bout four. But we have a real problem. The quiet girl, she's missin'."

"Uh, that's not good," Chris said. "The acid rain's going still."

"Yeah, we might want to, ya know, turn that off before she's out there too long." Chef advised. Kara looked at them.

* * *

 **Kara:** I didn't make out a lot of that, but I heard "turn that off." I knew Chris was lying! Now I need to find the source and shut down this "natural" island.

* * *

 **Chris's Living Quarters**

Madison was inside, looking around. She found a room, with a bunch of cameras playing audio, and below it, a bunch of CD's. She started looking at the cameras. "Oh no," she said to herself. "They're gonna start looking for me soon. Better do this quick." She grabbed the first CD and started to playing it. "Why can't these thing have labels," she asked, when she saw the screen displayed the title of the disc before actually playing it. "This will have to work, let's just see what we have."

 _Ethan and Norm's Confessionals_

"Uh, what?" she asked. "Really? Well, let's see if there's anything here."

 _"That's a toxic relationship if I've ever seen one,"_ the disc started playing. Madison watched as he went off on a giant tangent. He finished it off. _"Uh, not that i care."_

She blushed briefly, then kept looking. The next disc read, _Oooh, Drama!_ "What an awful name," she said. She then proceeded to watch as Ethan went nuts at Jonathan the last episode. It ended with a confessional from Norm saying, _"Yup, he still cares."_

"I need to keep looking," she said. "What's this?" It was a labeled CD, the only one in the pile. _"Episode six, intro."_ "There's nothing else here, might as well check this." She gasped when she heard Chris say _"Jonathan tricked Madison, and they kissed."_ She grabbed the CD. "That's it!" she looked at the cameras. The acid rain was gone, and someone was coming into Chris's quarters.

"Girly, ya in here?" she heard Chef say. She grabbed what she needed and fled.

* * *

 **Dining Facility, Bouncing Bunnies**

A few minutes later, Kara finished hers. Chef was now back, and so was Madison. Her alibi was that she was in a cave, hiding from the rain, and when it stopped she showed up. Everyone bought it.

"Time's up!" Chef said. "The people who finished compete for their team in the next round."

* * *

Competing Bunnies: Kara, Flora, Luna

Competing Hens: Norm, Juan, Jonathan

* * *

 **Clearing to the Woods, Karon Island**

The rest of the two teams gathered in a spot. "This one's easy," Chris started.

"No one believes you," Luna said. "And I know it isn't"

"Word," Chris said, "And that's why I'm going to make it harder. "You will have to grab a ring hidden in a tree near here. This challenge is a tribute to season six's monkey coin challenge."

"Big deal," Norm said. "Juan, look with me." Juan nodded, showing agreement.

"Oh," Chris said. "Before you start, here's some incentive." He releases 30 raccoons out of a crate. They look angry. "Don't let one of these guys catch you with the ring. That would be bad news."

"Noted," Norm said. "I'm ready to rumble. Juan, let's go." They go off searching together.

"Bunnies, let us prevail," Luna said. They all went off together. Jonathan was left alone.

"I'll make do," he decided.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Norm and Juan were far from everyone. "Jonathan has an idol," he told Juan. Juan was shocked.

"I can tell no one else knows this," Juan stated. "Even if we flush out that tonight, someone still goes home."

"Exactly. Jonathan will vote for Ethan. Everyone else will vote for Jonathan. That's six votes for Jonathan, nullified," Norm added. "Meaning, the only vote that would count would be Jonathan's."

Juan kept walking. "I told Ethan he'd be rewarded for his actions last challenge, but I think I have a better idea. All three of you at once. Listen to my plan." He whispers into Norm's ear.

Norm went wide eyed at what Juan told him. "Really? But, I mean, it works, that's for sure."

"It will get you farther in the game that way, and you know that," Juan said. "Are you in or not."

"It's a big risk for me, but I'm willing to take it," Norm concluded. "You have yourself a deal."

* * *

 **Juan:** Ethan's mad about stuff outside the game, and Jonathan is mad about the game. Norm isn't mad at all. My plan is excellent.

* * *

 **Norm:** Ethan's not gonna like this at all.

* * *

Jonathan walked alone in the woods. "Find a ring before some lame raccoons do," he said to himself. "Easy enough." He stopped, and looked at a tree. There were sticks sticking into it. He pulled one out. "This looks fresh, but how did it get here? Ethan was the only one who made these, and he's back with the others."

Another stick flies at him. He dodges it. "The ring's probably nearby. Dumb raccoons," he muttered. He looked behind him, to see a shadowy figure.

It took a step closer. "Your days are numbered," it said. The voice was unrecognizable. It threw twenty sticks at once at Jonathan. They all surrounded him. "Move, and one goes through you," it threatened. Jonathan didn't move or speak.

"I think we have a deal now," it said to Jonathan. "Now, you will sit here until the challenge is over. I have other business to attend to." Jonathan nodded slowly as the figure disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** W-What was that?

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Kara and Flora were walking and talking about random things, when Luna popped in out of nowhere. "No rings from the east side. What are you talking about?"

Kara shrugged. "Nothing important, just guys."

"Oh," Luna said. "Flora, I have information that might be helpful to you, but it wasn't exactly obtained through normal methods."

"Uh," Flora said, confused, "What is it, I guess?"

"Paul likes you," Luna said, as if it was nothing.

Flora's eyes went wide. "Don't say that out loud!" Her voice softened. "What if he heard you? He could be devastated by something like that!"

Luna laughed. "I don't have to read minds to know that those feelings are reciprocated." She turned to Kara. "Kara, I see great things in your future. But you need to start taking bigger risks." Luna was about to walk away, then turned back to them. "Oh, and I found this." She tossed the ring at them.

"The Bunnies win again!" Chris announced. Norm and Juan groaned. Everyone else cheered.

* * *

 **Madison:** Now I can get rid of Jonathan! Thank goodness. I hope I can patch things up with Ethan. Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Campsite, Happy Hens**

Ethan was throwing more sharpened sticks at a tree. He had a wooden sword attached to his side now. Madison walked up to him. "We need to talk."

He stabbed the sword and his other sticks into the ground. "Five minutes. Then I pick them up again."

Madison sighed. "Last challenge was not my fault. Chris made it out worse than it was, and Jonathan tricked me. I secured this." She handed him a clip from the beginning of the current episode.

 _Jonathan tricked Madison, they kissed._

Ethan picked up a spear. "Give me a reason to believe you didn't just make this."

Madison didn't step back. "I'll vote for Jonathan. You have my word."

"Excellent," he said, walking away. He smiled at her. "I believe you."

* * *

 **Madison:** That could have gone worse. At least he doesn't hate me anymore, I think. But does he, like, like like me? I don't know yet.

* * *

 **Elimination 6, Happy Hens**

Chris stood in front of the Hens with 6 marshmallows. Ethan was in the front row, in between Madison and Norm. Everyone else was in the back. "Hens. Another loss. How sad. Anyway, I'm not even going to build up drama. You all made it clear today that you wanted Jonathan gone, and the votes, kind of reciprocated that."

"Kind of?" Angie asked. She looked around at the team. "Who's the weasel?"

"Hush!" Chris told them. "Jonathan, the launch pad awaits. You are done." His eyes went wide for a second. Then, he smirked.

Jonathan stood up. "Wrong. Ethan, you're done." He threw down the idol. Everyone but Norm and Juan gasped.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Wow. Should have saw that coming. Guess it's all over...

* * *

"The idol from the damp location," Chris said. "Well done. I knew he had it, so eh. But Jonathan, that's the invincibility statue, not the sole vote idol, so your vote isn't the only one who counts."

"Come again?" Jonathan demanded.

"While I'm not ruling it out, I'm saying Ethan might not be going home."

"Where's the weasel?" Angie asked again.

"Hush! All of you!" Chris said. "The person with the second most votes, and going home tonight is-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Madison?" Even Chris was confused.

"Was that a question, or are you shocked," Sarah asked, concerned.

Chris was slow to answer. "No, just shocked." Jonathan shot up.

"WHAT?" Jonathan yelled. He was furious.

"I second that. WHAT?" Ethan chimed in. "Whoever did this is going to pay."

Jonathan walked over to Madison. "Sorry this had to happen, but I promise I didn't vote for you. One more kiss before you have to go?"

Madison walked over and slapped Jonathan across the face. "OK, I have some talking to do." Her voice was raised, and she didn't sound scared. "Jonathan, I would never go out with someone as desperate, as jumpy, and as awful as you. In fact, I'm glad I'm gone. I might never see you again."

Jonathan was at first shocked, then just scoffed. "Who would you date, psycho?" He gestured over to Ethan, who was sharpening more sticks.

Madison nodded. "Absolutely. He actually cares about the team, and cares about others. Most importantly, HE'S ACTUALLY PLAYING THE GAME! He's not ignoring his own team just to get with someone who doesn't even like him back!" She walked over to Ethan. She leaned into hie ear and whispered something. "I know what you've been doing," she said quietly so no one else heard them. "It's fine. You're just playing the game. I hope I see you again." Her voice was much calmer now.

Ethan dropped the sticks. "Me too."

They kissed one last time, until Chris interrupted. "Ok, well, I was fine with the yelling, but no love stuff, you have a new date, the Launch of Shame!"

Madison stepped on. "Bye, Ethan. Good riddance, Jonathan." She was launched off as silently as she flew onto the dock.

Ethan looked at the team. "Fess up soon, because I'm going to go check the votes."

"Let's book it," Juan said to Norm.

"I don't run super fast. Feel free to go ahead," he said.

Juan and Norm got to the confessional before Ethan did. Juan went in while they were waiting.

* * *

 **Juan:** With the exception of tonight, Hannah's elimination, and maybe Sheldon's, there have been some odd voting results. It's my goal to figure out who is doing this. I trust Ethan and Norm, and even Jonathan, so I'll have them help.

* * *

 **Outside Confessional**

Ethan was walking to the confessional when he stopped, and noticed a line of people waiting to speak to him. "Oh is this a line?" Ethan asked to them. "Jonathan, step aside, these two first."

Juan took a deep breath, and then spat it out. "We voted off Madison," he said, also pointing to Norm. Jonathan heard this. He started charging toward them. "Easy boy," he said. "My reward is finished."

"That, was your reward?" Jonathan asked aggressively.

Juan nodded. "Ethan, you're still in the game, Jonathan, you're focused again, and Norm, had you Ethan and Madison made it to the final three, you know who he would have chosen."

Ethan was calmer now. "He's not wrong." Norm shrugged.

"We hope you aren't too mad," Norm said. "But we still need both of you. Drop your petty argument now. Ethan won, kind of. It's over. We have challenges to win." With that he and Juan walked off.

Ethan started to leave, when Jonathan stopped him. "I have new blackmail for you, peon."

Ethan looked back to see Jonathan. "What could you possibly want? You heard Norm, it's over."

"Here's the deal," Jonathan said. "You are the one messing with the votes, correct?"

"Says who?" Ethan said, nervous.

Jonathan smirked. "Gotcha." He grabbed Ethan and pinned him against the confessional wall. "Here's how this'll go. I'm running this game now. We win when I say so, and whether we win or lose, you do the dirty work, and eliminate who I want. If you screw up or fail to listen to me, I expose you on the spot."

"Not me or Norm, and you have a deal," Ethan concluded. They shook hands. "So, are we winning or losing tomorrow?"

Jonathan shrugged like it was nothing. "Eh, we need to win. Our numbers are down."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** The game's mine now. Juan was right, now that I'm back in the game, I'm going to play as dirty as I need.

* * *

 **Ethan:** This stinks! I hate using that strategy! I always feel awful! But I need to stay in the game long enough so I don't get turned on. Also, can someone tell me what happened during the second challenge? I don't remember any of it...

* * *

The camera pans out to Chris. "Ooh, blackmail! Will Ethan get out? Will Norm find out? Will Jonathan chicken out? But most importantly, did Kara hear a bit too much?" he asked, glaring at Chef. "Find out next time on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie:** Jonathan (VOID)

 **Ethan:** Jonathan (VOID)

 **Jonathan:** Ethan

 **Juan:** **Madison**

 **Madison:** Jonathan (VOID)

 **Norm: Madison**

 **Sarah:** Jonathan (VOID)

 **Total: Jonathan (4, VOID), Madison (2), Ethan (1)**

 **Eliminated: Madison**

* * *

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Alexa, Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Juan, Norm, Sarah

Eliminated: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison

* * *

 **Wow, I actually did it. I didn't think I'd have the nerve to get rid of Madison this early, but I did. What an awful person I am.**

 **With Jonathan now selecting who goes home next, the votes become more unpredictable. As a hint for next time, the next person gone has been guessed already. Guess away in the reviews.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Madison is the first "main character" to be sent home, and the second to fully confirm Ethan's scheming. As of that time, both people were ok with it.**

 **Review letting me know your thoughts as well. We are now a little under a third done this season. But to really make it a third, tune in next time.**


	8. The Elements of VR

**Hi, Please review if you like what you are reading. Or, ya know, if you don't. Any feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Episode 8: The Elements of VR

Chris stood on the dock, officially starting the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island, the teams went in for our one easy challenge of the season. (Clip of Kara searching for differences) Ethan tried to make the team go down by his hand (Clip of Ethan offering Sarah to throw the challenge), only to have Luna carry the team in the raccoon ring search anyway (clip of Luna tossing the ring like it was nothing). Norm found out about Jonathan's idol, and used that to his power to vote out Madison, by Juan's suggestion. (Clip of Juan convincing Norm). Oh, and Jonathan's angry and bitter. Who is going to go down today? Will Ethan actually obey Jonathan's blackmail? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Happy Hens, Boy's Side**

"I miss her already," Ethan said to Norm. "I mean, I know we only knew each other for a week or two, but I felt like we really connected."

Norm rolled his eyes. "What you need to do is get your head back in the game. You'll see her later." Ethan nodded.

"I don't know about you losers," Jonathan said, "but I'm over her. I'm taking my game to a brand new level! Watch out finale, because here I come!" With that he ran out.

"So are things really patched up?" Juan asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ethan lied. "Good to go." Juan shrugged and kept moving.

* * *

 **Happy Hens, Girl's Side**

"So this is all we're down to," Sarah said to Angie. "I can't believe Juan and Norm did that behind Ethan's back."

"It was strategic," Angie said. "I would have been peeved too, but you have to respect the strategy. But for us, we need to stick together. Unless someone nabs that sole vote thingy, us girls can make the merge, easy."

"Are you sure things are patched up between all of them?" Sarah asked. "I've been near some of the guy swimmers back home. They act all buddy-buddy, but come competition they're at each other's throats."

"Well then," Angie said, smirking. "We don't have a thing to worry about."

* * *

 **Angie:** I've been laying back a lot. Time to win a challenge today and kick things into high gear.

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

"Awesome, we're up by two people again," Randall said, walking out of the cabin. On his way down, he trips on the stairs and falls on Alexa, who was napping.

"Watch it, clumsy!" she says, almost annoyed, then goes back to sleep.

"Hey, can we not fight?" Flora asked. "I think we should focus on creating a team strategy."

Paul adds in. "I'm with her. No fighting. Everyone gets along." Flora turns red slightly then leaves the area.

* * *

 **Flora:** I'm still a bit shaken after what Luna told me, although, the more I think about it, the more I notice it. I just hope it doesn't get in the way of my game. Or his. That would be awful.

* * *

"I hope you all are up for a painless challenge!" Chris says over the loudspeakers.

"Yeah, right," Randall says, getting up, only to be hit by a low-flying bird.

"No, really, I mean it," Chris defends. "But your heads are going to be spinning afterward."

* * *

 **Backroom, Dining Facility**

Everyone was standing in the back of the dining facility. There were fourteen chairs, split in a set of six and a set of eight, all empty in front of them. Attached to each chair was some sort of headset. "Today's challenge will involve fighting. And being injured."

"Painless challenge, my butt," Randall says. Chris shoves him in a chair.

"Put that on, you'll see what I mean." Randall starts to complain but then is silent. An audible 'woah' can be heard.

"They have nothing like this in the mountains!" he exclaimed.

"They don't have anything in the mountains," Paul snarked. After that comment, Chef started pushing everyone into the chairs, and one by one, they all stopped talking.

* * *

 **Weird Reality**

"Uhh, where are we?" Juan asked.

"I have no clue," Sarah answered.

Suddenly, a Chris hologram appeared in front of all of them. "Welcome to the challenge based off season two's superhero challenge! Last time, they weren't allowed to fight, because, well, budgets and stuff. But now, with this nifty machine, you guys can fight to the death, and suffer no pain at all!"

"Great," Paul groaned.

"Each of you have been granted some sort of supernatural ability," Chris said. "Some are good, others, very bad. That will be random. You challenge is to get rid of the entire other team before your's goes down. Last one alive wins."

"We're not actually dying, right?" Flora asked. "And, you know, not actually killing?"

Chris sighed. "No, we aren't. Unfortunately. When you kill someone, this will happen." He sent some odd colored ray at an intern, which dissolved him. "A kill will look like that, where the opponent is reduced to a small pile of white ashes. What happens to that person then? Well, in reality, the headset flies off of them and they are out of the challenge. Now, start hurting each other!" Chris blew the air horn, which teleported each team to a different area.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"Uh, now what?" Randall asks.

"I would suggest we figure out our abilities before using them in combat," Luna inputted. One by one, each of them started figuring out what they had to use.

"Woah, I can move ground!" Randall says.

"Lame, just a laser beam," Kayla scoffs. Kara went through the same problem.

"Sleep powder?" Alexa asks.

* * *

 **Alexa:** What is this, some sort of sick joke? I make other people go to sleep but I do nothing or the sort? Wow, talk about brutal.

* * *

"Wait, Kayla," Kara says. "If we work together, I think out beams are more powerful." They tried it. It did it. Whoopee.

"I can't seem to figure mine out," Luna said. Then she stopped. "Oh, I don't think I get one, because ya know, I already have one."

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Juan and Sarah had water abilities, Jonathan fire, Ethan electricity, and Norm, well...

"I can't believe this," he says, groaning. "I can fly, that's it. No weapons or anything."

"Huh?" Angie said. "Oh, have one of mine," she tried tossing one over to Norm, only to realize her weapons were attached to her. "Huh. Well, I'm out." With that she ran off to hunt some Bunnies.

Suddenly two laser beams shot down at them, followed by one big one. "Up there!" Juan shouts, pointing at Kayla and Kara, who were on a ridge above them, firing away that the entire Hen team. A bolt of lightning hits Kara, killing her. "Wow," Juan added. "That was brutal."

"All of you can go on," Jonathan said. "I'm getting super tired." Before he kept moving, he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 **Ethan:** For someone who's dead set on winning, he's really not trying.

* * *

"Let's split up," Sarah suggested. "I don't plan on losing today, and we have to win for that to happen."

"I'll go with her," Angie said. "Teams of two. Team love and hate and team dorkus can go somewhere else." She pointed to Jonathan and Juan, and Ethan and Norm, respectively.

"Affirmative," Juan said. With that they all booked it out.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Paul and Flora were in a team together. "We should stay close together," Paul said. "I think I got a real handle on this ability thing," he adds, shooting out what looks like a black orb. He closes his hand, and the orb explodes.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Flora says. "Oh! Hens!"

Paul steps forward. "You have a real problem going after me," he says. He sends out three orbs at the unidentified Hens. A tidal wave of water flies down at them. Angie flies out, firing rockets from her attached weapons. Flora creates a shield, protecting Paul and herself.

"How do we get in?" Angie cries out, barely dodging the exploding orbs.

"I've got this," Sarah says. She shoots water into the ground. After a few seconds of silence, Angie looks at her funny.

"What did you do?" Angie asked. Even Paul and Flora were confused. Once the silence was over, an explosion of water happened inside the force field. Behind the Hens, an orb exploded, knocking both of them into the area Paul and Flora were just in. When everything cleared Sarah looked around. No one else was around but her. She noticed two piles of ashes where she unleashed the water, and one where she was.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Remaining Bunnies: Alexa, Helio, Kayla, Luna, Randall

Remaining Hens: Ethan, Jonathan, Juan, Norm, Sarah

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

"Of course I'm the one to get the stupid power," Norm complains. "Like I can kill someone with fluffy wings..."

"Suffocation," Ethan suggested. "Or bludgeon if you're strong enough. You could also pick them up and drop them." Norm backed away slowly.

* * *

 **Norm:** Shocked and appalled. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Sarah ran over to Juan and the sleeping Jonathan. "Thank goodness I found you all," she said. "Big encounter with the Bunnies. We lost Angie but we got Paul and Flora."

"Excellent," he replied. "They're strong. Getting them out is a big help for us." A mound of earth moved toward him but missed slightly. "Randall!" he shouted. Randall fired another geyser of rocks, this time hitting Juan, knocking him out.

"Juan!" Sarah shouted, but he was unconscious. Still in the challenge, but unconscious. Randall shot another mound of rocks at Sarah. Sarah shot water in the opposite direction, back at Randall. It went through his rocks and a rock ended up hitting Randall.

Randall was knocked back. "Ow!" he said. Sarah laughed. Randall fired again at Sarah, who did the same thing. Sarah hit the same place, and Randall was hit. "Your water won't hurt me," he said. "I drink that stuff straight from the streams!" He fired again, and the same exchange happened. Randall was then hit, but sent out one giant rock as a last ditch effort. It exploded on Sarah, killing her. In the explosion, Randall looked backward to see Jonathan, now awake. He shot out the fire that sent off the giant explosion. That was the last thing Randall saw in the challenge.

"Nice stuff," Jonathan said. "Let's get moving Juan. Juan?" Jonathan realized how big his explosion was. "Oh."

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Helio was off wandering by himself, when he encountered Kayla. "Me glad you alive. Me have big strength here, and can throw people to death."

Kayla groaned. "Great. Just, stay by me in case we need coverage. Turns out, they did. They then encounter Norm and Ethan.

"Do it," Ethan says. Norm starts to move in from the skies. Kayla starts shooting at him, but is missing all the shots. Norm grabs Kayla and starts flying into the sky.

"You call that an attack?" Kayla says. Norm is ascending very high. Kayla starts firing a bunch of beams and eventually hits Norm. Norm is killed on the spot, but Ethan and Helio stop fighting as Kayla falls a few hundred feet to her death as well. Ethan then bolts out of there, and Helio cannot catch up. As he sits there, Luna appears out of nowhere, with Alexa.

"We're the only ones left," she says. "Time to turn this game around. We just have to get to Ethan and Jonathan. Easy, as they are still awfully hostile." The rest nod in agreement.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Remaining Bunnies: Alexa, Helio, Luna

Remaining Hens: Ethan, Jonathan

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Ethan and Jonathan have reluctantly teamed up. "Listen," Jonathan says. "We have to cooperate here, or we're both toast. Just follow my lead." At that point, Ethan and him are jumped by the remaining three Bunnies.

Luna is standing there, using the same force field that Flora had, but it's only protecting herself. "Shoot first," she says demandingly.

Jonathan leans over to Ethan. "The one I kill first is who we eliminate tonight," he whispers to Ethan. He shot out two massive fireballs, killing both Alexa and Helio. Ethan nodded, picking up on who was hit first. Luna then realized that she had no killing abilities.

"It seems I've made a mistake," she says. "You may fire when ready."

"Not wasting that chance," Jonathan says. He gets ready to fire.

"Wait!" Ethan said. " What if it's a trick?"

Jonathan thought about it, then turned to Ethan. "You're right. You do it, so when you die, it's your fault."

Ethan groaned. "I guess I have no choice but to take the 50/50." He fired...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...killing her. "The Hens win again, finally!" Chris says. Jonathan and Ethan are teleported back to reality.

* * *

 **Dining Facility, Happy Hens**

It was now dinner. Everyone was ok, for now. "You guys actually worked together," Angie said. "Color me impressed."

"Yeah," Ethan said, turning to Jonathan. "Speaking of working together, I think the other way to go was, ya know, better, instead of what you decided on."

Jonathan scoffed. "It's the right choice, I'm telling you." Ethan started to speak, but was interrupted by and angry glare by Jonathan. "No, really. I'm telling you.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** If Ethan's still under his little mindset that he is running the game he can think again. That little peon is going to have to wait until I'm done with him, and I don't plan on being done for a while. I'll take that mole all the way to the finale and crush him there. But who do I plan on getting out once we lose a challenge? His little dork friend, Norm.

* * *

"Whatever," Ethan said. The rest of the team looked at them, confused from their odd interaction.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Of course that plan gets side tracked if he doesn't listen to me tonight. I'm truthfully a bit concerned he won't.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"So someone's gotta go tonight," Randall said.

"Paul and Flora flopped pretty poorly today," Kayla said. "Maybe we take out the one who gets on my nerves," she said, eyeing Paul.

Paul threw his arms up in defense. "Woah. First of all, you lost to someone without any real powers," he stated. "Also, we took out someone too. Can't say the same about weirdo over there." He pointed at Luna.

Luna sighed. "My apologies, but I was not given anything to do so." Kayla was about to speak again, but she was stopped. "Let's not get worked up about this," Luna says. "Why don't we just vote, ok?"

"Smart," Kara said. "No surprises."

* * *

 **Outside Confessional**

"Got it?" Ethan said to Randall. "I'm trusting you again, don't make the mistake Daniel said he would do."

Randall nodded vigorously. "Of course. I really want to stay in the game."

Ethan smirked. "Excellent. Well, see you later." He 'walked off', but really just went behind the confessional again, waiting.

While he was waiting, he was approached from the back. "Yo," said Norm. "I think we gotta drop Paul tonight. He's vulnerable, and strong in many ways. If we let him make the merge, we're in trouble."

Ethan sighed. "I wish I could tell you why, but that's not what I'm doing tonight. Sorry about the let down."

Norm shrugged. "No big deal, I'm not going home tonight."

* * *

 **Norm:** He's being blackmailed by Jonathan! It all makes sense now! Of course, if I let it out that I know, I become a target. I just have to tell no one.

* * *

 **Elimination 7, Bouncing Bunnies**

The campers were gathered at the campfire. Paul sat next to Flora, who was next to Kayla, who was next to Kara. In the back row, Alexa, Helio, Randall, and Luna sat in that order. Chris looked at all of them. "You all had a big argument during dinner, but concluded to 'just vote'. Luna, are you expecting anything?"

Luna sighed. "Something I didn't pinpoint in time. To the one eliminated, my apologies."

"Well," Chris continued. "I have seven marshmallows for the seven who are staying. The one who doesn't get the marshmallow? Well, the launcher is that way." He gestured to the Launch of Shame, right behind them all. He goes on. "The following Campers are safe:

Kayla,

Kara,

Randall,

Luna,

Flora,

Paul." All of them caught their marshmallows. Chris faced the final two again. "Alexa and Helio, both of you went out big, and then were a major letdown. Helio, your lack of smarts has hindered your team in many challenges. Alexa, your team has suffered under your lack of effort. One of you will take your lack of something and go home tonight, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alexa." Helio caught his marshmallow. "Launch pad is that way."

"Sorry about that," Randall said as Alexa made her way to the Launch of Shame.

"All good," Alexa said. "Now I'm going back and taking a well needed naaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa" and she was gone.

"Well," Chris said, "That was interesting. Well, get some rest, all of you." Everyone left but Luna, who walked in the other direction.

* * *

 **Outside Confessional**

"Really?" Norm said, as Luna showed up. "Her? I wasn't expecting that."

"I saw it coming," she said, "but it was too late. I feel awful. Where's Ethan?"

Norm glanced over at the Hen cabins. "Sleeping. Guy's had a long day, and so I'm taking up the slack."

"You know," Luna said to him, "I can see his future moves. He won't betray you. That I promise."

Norm smiled. "Nice to know. So, could you figure out the winner? You know, now?"

Luna sighed. "This games so unpredictable. I'm hardly into the merge as far as where I can see right now."

"Oh," Norm said. "Just wondering, that's all." He looked at Luna. "Don't feel bad about what you did to Alexa. She was going to drag the team down at some point."

Luna smiled. "You're right. Thanks."

Norm shrugged. "Whatever. Well, I did what I needed to, so I'm outta here. Goodnight," he finally says, leaving.

"...goodnight," Luna echos, quieter, with a smile on her face as she watches him leave.

* * *

 **Luna:** It's true, I don't know the winner. But, I think I figured out a way to fell like one. (she's blushing a bit)

* * *

 **Dock**

Chris is standing out on the dock. "Oooh, fun! Will Ethan screw up? Will Luna fess up? And ironically, will Juan get a clue of what's going on with his team? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Alexa:** Helio

 **Flora:** Helio

 **Helio: Alexa**

 **Kara: Alexa**

 **Kayla: Alexa**

 **Luna: Alexa**

 **Paul:** Helio

 **Randall: Alexa**

 **Total: Alexa (5), Helio (3)**

 **Eliminated: Alexa**

* * *

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Juan, Norm, Sarah

Eliminated: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa

* * *

 **Aaaaand Alexa's gone. Told you it'd be random. The next couple chapters are going to be crazy for guessing, so good luck. The merge is on the horizon, but don't get crazy, it's not that close.**

 **SHOUT OUT: congrats to zibster for guessing Alexa's elimination!**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Alexa was originally going to get 4th, but she got swapped with the 4th place person. Anyone who guesses that won't be shouted out, but I'll actually PM you telling you if you're right.**

 **There are two more pairings to complete before this season is over, and one of them will break up in that time too. It should be pretty obvious.**

 **Please review. I have gotten seven, and have only gotten one since the third episode. I am looking to make sure people are actually reading. Thank you in advance.**

 **Until next time, this is Tempo, signing off!**


	9. Water We Doing?

**Hey, if you liked this chapter, or if you didn't, please leave a review, or follow, or favorite, or whatever. Your feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Episode 9: Water We Doing?

Chris stood at the top of Karon Island. There was water everywhere around him. "Chef, maybe we should tell 'em," he said.

"Nah, too fun to not," he responds.

"You're right," Chris says. He then begins the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island, the teams were sent into a virtual reality, where we got to watch them battle to the death, and avoid any lawsuits (clips of Randall being pushed into the chair and everyone discovering their powers). Paul and Flora teamed up, again. Also, Norm and Luna shared a spicy moment as well (clips of the two 'couples' conversing). In the end, under Jonathan's blackmail, Ethan helped his team win the challenge (clip of Ethan killing Luna), and sent Alexa home. Who is going to be sent to the skies next? Why are my socks getting slightly wet? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Theme**

* * *

 **Campsite?, Bouncing Bunnies**

Randall stepped out of the cabin. It was a really nice day. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. He took a step down the stairs and tripped. Except, instead of landing on the ground, he landed right in what appeared to be a river. "What the-" he started. Everyone else started looking outside.

Kara was the first to notice. "Another natural disaster? What's going on?" She inspected the water. It appeared normal. "Well, I think I know what today's challenge is."

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked, now stepping out too. "I mean, don't get me wrong, swimming's nice and all, but how can waking up to our cabin in the water mean it's part of our challenge?" As they were talking, they heard a cry of joy from the other campsite.

* * *

 **River Campsite, Happy Hens**

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Sarah exclaimed. From out side the Hen cabins, there was a whole different setup. Their cabin too, was in the water, but outside, there was a set of two lanes, with a starting block in each of them. It looked like a third of a swimming pool has washed up in front of them.

* * *

 **Sarah:** If today is what I think it is, no way can we lose! I'll make the lineup and I'll set up everyone with who they should be against to win easily!

* * *

 **Hen Cabins, Boy's Side**

"Wake up," Juan said to the others. "We appear to be afloat."

Jonathan got out of bed and looked outside. "Huh, would you look at that." He looked to the others. "Anyone know who got the boot last night?"

"Word has it that is was Alexa," Juan said. "Probably for laziness. I can't say I didn't see it coming, but a bit surprised at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"I thought she'd make it further," Juan noted. "And speaking of making it further, I have a proposition for the rest of you."

"Shoot," Ethan said.

"Well," Juan explained. "We've encountered so far, 5 odd eliminations. We had Gretchen, Chad, Daniel, Madison, and now Alexa. We know about Madison's, but what about the others?"

"Two of those aren't our team," Ethan said. "We have no idea who is was who turned around everyone's opinions."

"Exactly my point," Juan argued. "I was hoping we could form a sort of alliance. Sure, we keep each other in the game, but at the same time, we work to figure out who this person is. Be cautious of our team eliminations especially."

"I'm in," Norm said. Ethan and Jonathan also agreed.

"It's settled," Juan said. "Just report if anything odd comes up that you have info on."

"Of course," Jonathan said. After that they all walked outside.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Why would I do that? I need Ethan to keep booting who I want, and Spanish boy isn't going to get in my way of that.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Why would I do that? If he finds out I'm the one doing it, of course against my own will, but still. If he finds out I'm gone, soooooo, no.

* * *

 **Norm:** Why would I do that? If Juany Swany finds out I'm already tangled in this whole thing, I'm a goner.

* * *

 **Juan:** That went surprisingly well.

* * *

 **River, Karon Island**

The Bunny cabin had finally floated over to where the Hen cabin was. Chris was there to greet them. "As you know," he said, "Each of these challenges references some other season. Today, you will be doing that from your very first challenge!"

"He's recycling challenges from the current season, classic," Norm snarked. Luna laughed off to the side.

"Sush!" Chris demanded. "You will each pick one person per team to compete in each heat the relay race of the water, a swim meet!" Sarah cheered.

"Meat?" Helio asked. "Me swim for meat in my river at home." Everyone stared at him.

"I'm down for meat, Randall said. "I hardly find any in the mountains."

"Not m-e-a-t," Chris corrected. "m-e-e-t!" Both boys stared at him. "Swim race." he said, dumbing it down. Both boys now nodded, understanding their task.

"Excuse me," Sarah started. "But what events are we doing? Are going with Olympic rules, or are we going to high-school level where it would match our age groups? Also, are these lanes lines tightened exactly to a force of tension of-"

Sush, again!" Chris demanded. "It's seven races, and it's however you need to get across." Sarah sighed. "The first team to four wins, wins the challenge, and as per usual, the losing team sends someone home."

* * *

 **Sarah:** However we want? That sucks! Why can't we just be civilized for once and do a real swim meet?

* * *

"Now," Chris asked, "Who's up first?"

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"I'll go," said Kayla. "You need me."

Paul scoffed. "Who said that? It sure wasn't me."

Kayla gave him a passive-aggressive smile, and pointed over to Flora. "You can go next, if you are so desperate to impress that girl over there." Paul got angry and pushed her into the water, laughing.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

"Easy," Jonathan says. "Sarah can swim all of these events."

Chris appeared from behind them. "Not so fast, loser-ites. You may only repeat swimmers once you have cycled through all of them."

"What?" Sarah complained. "That's not how it work-"

"Don't care," Chris said.

Angie stepped up. "Ugh, just let me do it, so you babies will stop complaining."

* * *

 **Race 1, Kayla vs Angie**

The buzzer sounded, and both dove into the water. Kayla was ahead at the start, but was eventually slowing down. By the halfway point, Angie was caught up, going at the same pace. They both looked over at each other in the water, and locked eyes briefly.

* * *

 **Angie:** Kayla's a brat. She complains a lot, then whines when nothing goes her way. I think it's wild that she hasn't been sent home yet, considering I don't think anyone on her team is her friend.

* * *

Kayla must have heard the aura of Angie's trash talk, because her eyes tensed and she sprinted ahead to the finish, barely out-touching Angie. Angie growled as she took second place. "The Bunnies win round one!" Chris says. "Can the Hens catch up?"

"Great," Jonathan says to the team on the sidelines. "Just, let me do this one. I'll take on whoever they throw at us."

The rest of the team looks over at the Bunnies, who had just sent Paul up. "Maybe," Ethan suggested, "we put Sarah up."

Sarah looked nervous. "Look, I'm good, ok? But a girl against a guy? Listen, hate to sound sexist, but guys are inherently taller, so naturally they're faster."

Jonathan stared her down. "Well then, guess you'll have to prove your worth, won't you?" Sarah gulped.

* * *

 **Sarah:** When did Jonathan get so mean? I used to think he was just a clingy weirdo, but after Madison was eliminated, he's just been angry, bitter, and trying to take charge. Now, I just genuinely don't like him!

* * *

 **Race 2, Paul vs Sarah**

Sarah was ready to go, while Paul just smirked. "Didn't think they'd actually send you up," he said. Sarah ignored him. The buzzer sounded, and Sarah was in the water far before Paul. She emerged, and began swimming. Paul came up from behind, and reached up to her. The whole race, he was inching closer, but never reaching her.

"Great," Jonathan said to the Hen boys' alliance. "She's winning. We need to lose this challenge. If we get ourselves in an elimination setting we can control, we can keep ourselves in the game and look for clues."

"I'm not buying it," Juan said. "It sounds great, but also dangerous. What if we mess up and lose a member?"

Jonathan smirked, and looked at Ethan without drawing any attention. "Trust me, we should have no problem with that. And besides, worst comes to worst, we mess up, and face our consequences."

Juan shook his head. "Do what you must. I fully intend on participating." He then walked away, and Norm followed, leaving just Ethan and Jonathan.

"We are losing," Jonathan said to him. "And you will do that however you need to. If you're exposed in the process, oh well."

Ethan grimaced. "About that. What if it's out of my control?" He gestured over to the pool, where Sarah had just won.

Jonathan shrugged. "Guess you're done then."

Sarah walked back over to them. She arrived at Jonathan, and slapped him. "I am _not_ useless!" She walked off.

"Her," Jonathan said to Ethan. "We eliminate her."

Ethan looked confused. "The one who is helping us win?"

"Yep," Jonathan confirmed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** While he's doing that impossible task, I'll work on getting rid of Norm. As if the team will vote her off after today. Also, on a side note, has anyone else noticed that Juan's English levels are very inconsistent?

* * *

 **Race 3, Helio vs Juan**

Juan looked over to Helio, and shuddered. "Me fast," he said.

"You English worse than mine, amigo," he retorted back. Helio was left confused.

"Go!" Chris said, sounding the buzzer. "Hehe, I hope they enjoy today's cameo..."

"Bridgette?" Flora asked from the sides.

"Owen?" Paul asked also.

"Nope," Chris said laughing maniacally. "Scuba Bear!"

"Scuba who?" Juan asked as he dove in. At that point, A crate opened behind them, and Scuba Bear leaped into the water after them. Juan started to swim faster, but Helio did not notice the bear. Eventually, the bear reached Helio, who simply shoved it out of the way, also throwing it into the air, never to be seen again.

"So much for Scuba Bear," Chris sighed. He looked at the race. "Oh, and so much for Helio's chance at winning! Juan has won it!"

"Great," Jonathan groaned. "Let me go next," he said to his team.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Bouncing Bunnies: 1

Happy Hens: 2

* * *

 **Race 4, Randall vs Jonathan**

"Get ready to lose!" Randall said to Jonathan right before the start.

"Oh, I'm ready," Jonathan said.

Randall looked at him. "What? You're trying to lose?"

Jonathan smirked. "I have two people I'd be okay sending home immediately, and neither of them are on your team. So, yeah. Oh, and if you say anything, you'll be next." Randall gulped.

The buzzer went off, and Randall started to swim. As predicted, Randall beat Jonathan to the other side, much to the happiness of the Bunnies and Jonathan.

"Dude, what happened?" Norm said. "You acted high and mighty but couldn't play the part."

"Shove off," Jonathan said. "If you're so great, you go!"

Norm shrugged, realizing he didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

 **Race 5, Luna vs Norm**

"Must I compete against him?" Luna asked her team.

"Sorry girl," Kara said, "but you are the least physical person here, and I'd hate to see you go against anyone else."

* * *

 **Kara:** I knew from previous interactions that Luna had a crush on someone here, and it wasn't until just then that I figured out who.

* * *

The buzzer sounded, and they both went off. Luna started to swim, and then read something from Norm's head. She noticed it, and then teleported to the finish. The Bunnies win another one!" Chris announced.

Luna went up to Norm on their way back. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah," Norm said. "Thanks." They smiled at each other, then ran off.

As they were walking back, a whole different argument was going on. "That's not allowed!" they heard Sarah complain. "Teleportation is not an official strategy in swimming!"

"I do believe I said," Chris defended, "that the players could get across however they want." Sarah sighed.

As Ethan went over, Jonathan leaned over to him. "You know what to do."

Ethan groaned. "Thanks, but I'm not five. I can take a hint."

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Bouncing Bunnies: 3

Happy Hens: 2

* * *

 **Race 6, Kara vs Ethan**

"Good luck!" Flora called out to her teammate." Kara nodded. Ethan leaned over to her and started whispering something.

"You won't need luck," he said. "I have no choice but to lose this." Kara looked confused, but nodded later.

"If you're trying to throw, fine by me," she said. At that the buzzer went off. Ethan made it look super close, but in the end, Kara still won it.

"The Bunnies win this race," Chris said, "and the challenge! You guys are safe." When he said his, a dark cloud rolled up. "Everyone get in the dining facility!" He called out. Everyone ran away, not asking questions.

* * *

 **Dining Facility**

Chris gathered everyone in there. "Where's Chef?" Angie asked. "Or did you leave him in the dark clouds?"

"I did no such thing," Chris said.

Meanwhile, the Hens were discussing their recent loss. "We have to be careful in our vote tonight," Juan said.

"I think we lost due to some bad leadership," Ethan said. Sarah threw her arms up. "Listen," he defended. "You said this was your thing and you would lead us to victory, but you didn't. Not confirming where my votes going, that's all I have to say." Ethan looked for approval from Jonathan who was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** I already talked to Sarah and Angie. If I can get Juan I might be able to avoid a tiebreaker all together and just eliminate Norm normally!

* * *

"Looks like the skies are clearing up," Chris said. They all left, expect Kara, who stayed behind to talk with the host.

"So let me get this straight," she says accusingly. "We flutter in here, Chef is missing, then the weather fixes itself. Let me guess, all the water's gone too?"

"I wouldn't put it past this place," Chris said. "Didn't check all the deets when I rented this island."

Kara wasn't satisfied. "I'm just saying, all your behavior is oddly suspicious for this 'random' weather."

Chris got angry at her. "Listen, I have an elimination to do soon, and I'll just send you packing instead of whoever they vote for." Kara gulped. "Now, stop poking around this place. It's not the safest and I can't afford lawsuits." Kara shrugged and walked off. As she left, she looked down into The Chasm. No water at all.

* * *

 **Kara:** No chance I'm gonna stop. This place has a mystery to solve, and I'm _so_ on it!

* * *

 **Elimination 8, Happy Hens**

The Hens all sat at the campfire. In the front, Ethan sat in between Norm and Jonathan. Juan, Angie, and Sarah were in the back. Chris looked at them. "We had a pattern going," he said. "Two Hens, two Bunnies, two Hens, and we were about to do two Bunnies. But you guys lost bad today."

"I think we had a bad day," Juan said. "Nothing we can't get over."

Chris frowned. "Your optimism makes me upset that you aren't in pain yet. However, Juan, your team seems to be okay with it. Here's your marshmallow." Juan caught it, happy with the result.

"The other people I call," Chris says, "are also safe:

Ethan,

Jonathan,

Angie." They also caught their marshmallows. Sarah and Norm looked at each other, Sarah more worried than Norm. "Sarah," Chris started, "You led your team in a challenge of your best sport, and failed badly."

"That was hardly a real swim meet," Sarah defended.

"And Norm," Chris went on. "Welcome back to the chopping block. Once again, you were passive on your team as the others argued. You managed votes against you again."

"I'm honored to be back," Norm said cynically.

Chris looked at the two campers, and held the last marshmallow. "Your team made a choice, and have decided to vote the most against...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sarah," he concluded. Norm got his marshmallow and sat back down.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** No tiebreaker? How?

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

Sarah sat on the launchpad, ready to go. "Sorry I sucked today," she said. I hope in the future I-" and she was gone.

"Yeah," Chris said. "No time for speeches."

Jonathan looked at his team. Someone had crossed him.

* * *

 **Ethan:** (is leaning back with a smug face) Guess I got the last laugh with Angie's vote. Sorry, but not really.

* * *

 **Bunny Cabins, Boys' Side**

"I can't believe our luck," Randall said. "One of the Hens actually threw the challenge! Again!"

"Careful," Paul said. "Now that they have thrown so many challenges, they're a wild card. We have no clue how well they'll perform if they actually try."

"You're right," Randall said. "Well, goodnight."

* * *

 **Outside Bunny Cabin, Boys' Side**

Jonathan heard it all. "Goodnight to you too, Randall," he muttered so no one else would hear him. He turned around and screamed. The shadow figure was back. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure got up close, but Jonathan still couldn't make anything of it. "Think you can run the game, eh?" it said. "Watch your step. If you make a mistake I'll make sure of your demise."

"I'm not scared of an edgy guy who makes empty threats," Jonathan teased.

The figure was not amused. It drew a real sword from its cloak. "Oh really?"

Jonathan stepped back slowly. "You know," he said. "On second thought, thanks for the great advice." He stepped back a few more times, then bolted off. The figure stood there for a second, then walked off and laughed.

* * *

The camera panned out to Chris in a room full of cameras. "Ooh, now Jonathan's mad and scared! Who will cross him next? Who will be launched next? And has anyone remembered that the sole vote idol is still out there? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie: Sarah**

 **Ethan: Sarah**

 **Jonathan:** Norm

 **Juan: Sarah**

 **Norm: Sarah**

 **Sarah:** Norm

 **Total: Sarah (4), Norm (2)**

 **Eliminated: Sarah**

* * *

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Juan, Norm

Eliminated: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah

* * *

 **Well, there goes Sarah. The pattern of eliminations wasn't intentional, but it did make for a good talking point.**

 **The second alliance of the game is formed, although there is no actual trust between any of them. Fun.**

 **Who is the shadowy figure? Is it someone close by, or is it some supernatural being on this island?**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:**  
 **Sarah was supposed to be a Mary Stu type of character, cannon (or launch) fodder if you may, but I like how she ended up with an actual stereotype instead of 'Madison's friend who we all forgot about.'**

 **Can you guess the next elimination? It should be easy, or is it?**

 **Anyway, please review. The ones who do really make a difference. If you really like it, review and follow. Until next time though, see you all.**


	10. Paint Stain Disdain

**Hey all, if you enjoyed this chapter, alternatively if you didn't, feel free to review down below once you're done reading! Any feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Episode 10: Paint Stain Disdain

"Last Time," Chris said, "on Total Drama Karon Island, the teams were up for a good old fashion swim meet! Where the water came from was definitely unknown. (Clips were shown of Randall falling in the water, and everyone else discovering the flood.) Sarah took lead for her team, which ended in disaster (clip of Jonathan yelling at her,) and Kayla was mean to Paul, who quickly returned the favor. (Clips shown of Kayla teasing Paul then getting pushed in) In the end, Much to Jonathan's disdain, Sarah went home, and thanks to Ethan, Norm is still in the game. (Clip of Jonathan pissed at his team for keeping Norm). Who is going home next? Does anyone remember what I said in the second episode? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Hen Cabins, Girls' Side**

"Mornin' deadbeats," Angie said. She then looked around. "Oh, right."

* * *

 **Angie:** As the only girl left in the Hen's team, I find myself obligated to at least make the merge. One of us has to, right?

* * *

 **Hen Cabins, Boys' Side**

"Checked the votes last night," Juan said to his alliance. "Sarah voted for Norm out of nowhere." He turned to Jonathan, with narrow eyes. "And so did you."

Jonathan got nervous quickly. "I was tricked, my apologies. It shouldn't happen again. Although, now that they have me, they might try again."

"They?" Juan asked. "Go on."

Jonathan shook his head. "No can do. Person knows about our alliance, and told me we'd all be next, in the order of his choosing. I think it's best we keep that a secret." Juan groaned.

* * *

 **Juan:** I feel like I'm the only one trying to figure this out. Ironic as it is, I'm sure Hannah would have actually been help had she been in the game. Maybe I jumped the gun on that one... (he laughs) nah.

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

"Uh," Flora said with concern, "did anyone else hear that spooky voice last night?"

"I heard it," Paul said. "I didn't mind it. Wasn't talking to me."

Kayla scoffed at him. "Please," she said angrily, "You were frightened. As for me, I was asleep, didn't hear it at all."

"Let's not talk about it," Luna said. "No point discussing something we don't know."

Kara shrugged. "I'm gonna go look around, for uh, nothing in particular." She started to walk off, when she was hit by a paintball. She turned around to see Chris and the Happy Hens with them.

"Not so fast," the host said. "We have a challenge to do first! As you may have noticed, Kara was hit by a ball of paint."

"Gee, thanks for sharing," Angie said, barely paying attention.

" _Anyway,"_ Chris said, "You also probably noticed that while paint exploded, no one covered much ground. Today, we will be playing a fun game, and a tribute to season two's war movie genre. Each team will get more than one explosion this time. You will have a supply of paint at your team's base. You each get guns, and are going to be covering ground. You can cover over top of the other team, but be warned. The other team's probably still around, and if they hit you, you can't cover anymore ground. Once an entire team is out of the challenge, we'll tally up the percentages."

"So it's just real-life Paintoon?" Juan asked.

"Paintoon?" Chris asked confused.

"You know," the Spanish boy explained, "The game with paint on the Swii X?" Everyone else nodded in agreement that the game existed.

Chris shrugged. "I'll handle the feds if they show up, but as for all of you, you have a challenge to do. So, get to it!" They all scrambled off to their respective areas."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** We have to win this one today. Juan got really suspicious, and I want a normal-ish elimination. But as far as I'm concerned, _someone_ spoke up.

* * *

 **Team Base, Happy Hens**

"Ok, here's the deal," Jonathan addressed the team. "We take out as many of them as we can, by sending in a squadron of three." He pointed to Norm and Angie. "You two, stay around here and cover ground."

"Who died and made you leader?" Ethan questioned.

"Sarah did, metaphorically," Jonathan said angrily, "and I made the strategy, so you need to shut it before I speak up about something you don't want me to." Ethan sat back and obliged, but still scowled at him.

* * *

 **Ethan:** _I_ made the strategy, not him! Of course, now he's taking credit for everything I do. (he sighs) Had I never adopted that stupid strategy at the beginning of the game, I would be safe as of right now, Madison would still be here, and I would still have the friends I do.

* * *

 **Team Base, Bouncing Bunnies**

"What we need is a split team," Paul said to everyone. He pointed to Kayla, Kara, and Luna. "Twinsies and Psychic, we need you on taking out everyone else. Well, we really only need Luna and Kara, but Kayla can go along for fun."

"Hey!" Kayla shouted.

Paul then gestured over to Flora. "Flora and I will stay here and cover ground, with mountain pain man and strong man. We can spit those two up to get even more ground."

"I don't get a fun nickname?" Flora asked, half-joking.

"Uuuuuh," Paul started, "couldn't think of one. Sorry."

* * *

 **Kayla:** (She just sits in the confessional and giggles, slightly evilly.)

* * *

 **Paul:** Man, that was rough, but I feel strong about my leadership, and also a bit strong towards Flora. Okay, a lot strong...(he stops) Does that even make sense?

* * *

 **Forest, Happy Hens**

"Soooo, now what?" asked a confused Juan.

"We take out everyone on the Bunny team, like _Jonathan_ said," Ethan mocked. "How do you say we'll do that anyway?"

Jonathan glared at Ethan. "I think the real problem is that you haven't been contributing lately."

Ethan shot back at Jonathan. "I haven't been contributing? What have _you_ done?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Nothing you could do better at. Watch, I'll lead this challenge and win."

Juan groaned. "I cannot take this arguing anymore! I'm out of here." Juan walked off.

Jonathan looked at Ethan. "You will now help me win. Let's go," he pushes Ethan and they move in the direction of the Bunnies.

Juan went a different direction. He looked at the Bunny Base, as they were now covering the area with paint. "Time to start cracking down on them." He shot a paintball at Helio, but when it collided, the entire area exploded in Bunny Paint. Randall was seen flying through the air, slightly on fire but also somehow completely avoiding any paint. Juan looked at himself. He too was covered in that paint. "What the?"

An announcement came over the speakers. "Juan and Helio are out of the game for today. Randall narrowly escapes."

* * *

 **Randall:** Kara apparently smuggled some explosives from the very first challenge. We re-wired them to set up a big paint bomb. Pretty cool, huh?

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Randall

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Norm

* * *

 **Team Base, Bouncing Bunnies**

Paul and Flora stood alone in the base. The entire visible area they had was covered in paint. They really had nothing to do now. "Sooo, now what?" Paul asked, in an effort to break the awkward silence.

"We could always go looking for the others," Flora said, "But I'd hate to go against your plan."

"Sooo, we just wait?" he said. Flora nodded. "Huh," he added. He turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Flora said.

"Well," Paul started, "this might be weird to ask, but are you seeing anyone outside of the show, or like, on it?"

Flora's eyes widened. "No, I can't say I am." She decided to take a follow-up position. "Why do you ask?"

Paul stepped back. "Uh, you know-"

"Please don't lie to me," Flora begged.

Paul sighed. "Alright. Thing is, I like you a lot, and I'd hate to accidentally screw things up for you back at home." Flora didn't move.

* * *

 **Flora:** That was really nice of him! Except, I'm so conflicted! I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. Maybe I'll just have to be honest...Oh no...

* * *

"Thing is," Flora said solemnly, "I think you're really nice, and really talented too. I'm just not sure about anything yet." Paul sighed, but Flora put her hands on the jock's shoulders. "But that doesn't stop you from asking again later." She then picked up her paintball gun. "Let's go hunting together."

* * *

 **Paul:** Wow, that actually didn't go terribly. Good stuff!

* * *

As they were getting ready to go, they heard another announcement. "Randall, Norm, and Luna are all out! The rest of you better get going!"

"How did that happen?" Paul asked, confused.

* * *

 **Angie:** (She is currently leaning against the confessional wall, holding the paintball gun.) I'm a good shot, and that was too easy. Sucks that I lost Dorkus in the process though.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Kara, Kayla, Paul

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan

* * *

 **Forest, Happy Hens**

Ethan and Jonathan made their way through the forest. There was paint all over the place, but in the other team's color. "We need to start covering ground," Ethan said. "If we take them all out and this big patch is still here, they'll beat us for sure."

"Hush it," Jonathan retorted. "You stay put." He looked around, then eventually caught sight of the twins. "Easy," he said, smirking. He took aim and fired at the twins, hitting Kara first. Kayla started shooting, and hit Ethan, who Jonathan had forced into position as a shield. He popped out from behind him and fired, hitting the second twin. "Too easy," he muttered. "Now let's finish these guys off and leave this patch here."

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said, angry. He was covered in paint. He reached up to his face and felt it. It was drying on him. He shuddered, and ran off, shouting, "Thanks for blowing the challenge!"

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Blowing the challenge? Sure, but I want Norm to go, and that means that I need to get Juan and Angie on my side. This won't be easy...

* * *

As he's walking off, Angie appears out from behind a tree. She finds the field covered in paint. "Well, someone's gotta fix this or we'll lose," she said to herself, covering up all the Bunnies' paint.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Paul

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Jonathan

* * *

 **Forest**

"Look, Flora, there's the Lover Boy," Paul shouted. He aimed and fired several times. Jonathan dodged the first few shots, but eventually let the last one hit him. "Gotcha, weirdo," Paul muttered.

"That wasn't very nice," Flora said, half-joking.

"Oh!" Paul jumped up, startled. "Sorry, you're right." When they weren't looking, Angie appeared from behind and hit Flora. Paul turned in anger to see Angie, giggling evilly. "This ain't over, anger girl," he shouted at her. Angie bounced around, for a while, firing all over the place. Paul easily maneuvered around all the shots. "You're a lousy shot," he teased.

"Wrong," Angie said, smirking. Paul looked around and figured out what she meant. Everywhere around her had Hen paint on it. She then shot and hit Paul in his state of shock.

"The Happy Hens win today!" Chris announced. "Bunnies, you've got an elimination to do."

"No way!" Jonathan complained. "They had way more ground covered! What about that giant field?" Ethan shot him a dirty glare.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Proof that the guy threw the challenge and wants Norm out. Guess he'll have to settle for winning tonight.

* * *

 **Dining Facility, Bouncing Bunnies**

"So someone's gotta go," Kara said. "Sorry I didn't really do my part."

"As am I," Luna confessed. "I admit I could have done better."

Kayla groaned at them. "All I'm hearing is, 'I want to save my butt so I don't go home.' Drop the niceness, it won't get either of you anywhere."

Helio spoke up. "Me did well today and no go home for me." Kayla just scoffed and stormed off. As she was leaving, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around. "What do you want?"

The person revealed himself to be Ethan. "Listen, I don't know how to explain this to you, but if you want to save yourself, just do as I say, ok?"

Kayla looked suspiciously at the redhead. "What do I have to gain from that?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know," he said nonchalantly, "a place in the game?"

Kayla sighed. "Fine, just tell me how to vote, and I can handle the rest." They shook hands.

* * *

 **Ethan:** That felt awful, as it does, but I'm getting to a place where soon I won't need to do it. Once Jonathan's gone, I can make amends with everyone...I hope.

* * *

 **Elimination 9, Bouncing Bunnies**

Chris stood at the campfire with six marshmallows for the Bouncing Bunnies. "Well," he said, "I have to say, you all did poorly today. Helio and Luna, you sucked in general. Randall, looked like you were onto something, then lost. Paul and Flora, distracted much? And twins, not your best performance. I'd say anyone has a chance at that launchpad, but it won't be Luna," He said, tossing a marshmallow to her. She smiled. "Also safe...

Paul,

Flora,

Kara,

Kayla." He tossed them all marshmallows. Helio and Randall were in the bottom two. "Helio," Chris said, "You sucked today, and haven't really done anything significant, and Randall. Oh Randall, the longer you stay, the more injured you get."

"I just want to say-" Randall started.

"Oh, no one wants to hear it," Chris interrupted. "The big loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...you, Randall," Chris finished. Helio got his final marshmallow of the night.

"Me sorry you had to go," Helio admitted. "Me just wanted to stay."

"Gonna say it, dude," Chris said. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Really?" Randall asked.

"Yeah," Chris said. "Without your constant injuries, I need a new source of ratings."

"Hey, I'll take it," Randall said as he stepped on the launch pad. Chris pressed the button, sending him off. While most people screamed after being launched, Randall didn't. "This isn't the highest I've been," Randall was heard shouting. "This thing gets no altitude."

Chris growled at him. "Chef, up the altitude for next elimination." Chef nodded and wrote it down on a notepad.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** I was serious about what I said last night. He spoke, and now he's gone. So sad. Oh wait, no I'm not.

* * *

 **Outside Confessional**

Ethan and Norm walked out. "We got it again," Norm said. "But shouldn't we focus of booting Helio like you suggested.

Ethan shrugged. "The seed was planted, it was only a matter of time." He turned to his friend. "You need to watch yourself. Someone's obviously gunning for you too."

Norm ignored it. "It's been twice, I'm not concerned yet." Just then, Luna approached.

"Welp," Ethan said, "I know when I'm not wanted." He walked off.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I know something, and I'm concerned to do anything about it," Norm said. "Could you help?"

Luna read his mind. "Do nothing. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Norm asked. "It could help someone."

"He'll deal with it," Luna concluded. "Goodnight. I do like these nightly talks."

"As do I," Norm agreed. "Goodnight." They both went to their respective campsites.

* * *

 **Karon Island, Dock**

The camera cut to Chris on the dock. "And there goes our resident pain magnet slash mountain man. Who is up next for the big launcher? Is Flora gonna make a decision?"

"Not yet!" Flora said off-camera."

"Why does everyone interrupt me!" Chris complained.

"Sorry!" Flora responded.

"Anyway," Chris growled, then shot back to a smile. "Will Jonathan succeed again? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Flora:** Helio

 **Helio: Randall**

 **Kara: Randall**

 **Kayla: Randall**

 **Luna: Randall**

 **Paul:** Helio

 **Randall:** Helio

 **Total: Randall(4), Helio(3)**

 **Eliminated: Randall**

* * *

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Juan, Norm

Eliminated: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall

* * *

 **And so Randall is now gone.**

 **Congrats to Zibster for guessing Randall's elimination!**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:**  
 **Randall was supposed to be a generic character, fodder, but a summer trip to the San Juan Mountains made it an idea to change his character. I also made him the season pain magnet, so that's why he got so far. (He was originally supposed to go right before Madison.**

 **Randall was also supposed to get together with Alexa in an earlier version, but the idea was scrapped for another couple idea I had for next season. It was hinted at earlier in the story.**

 **As always, guess the next eliminated, follow, favorite, and PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your feed back.**

 **And, so, uh, bye.**


	11. You Are Mine Sunshine

**Hey, if you liked this chapter, or if you have a pulse, please review down in the reviews. All feedback is appreciated. Also I want to know who's reading.**

* * *

Episode 11: You Are Mine Sunshine

Chris stood at the dock. Today, there were dark clouds and harsh winds. Chef was standing there, not moving, while Chris held onto the dock, trying not to fly away. "Last time," he started, his voice a bit more nervous, "on Total Drama Karon Island, the teams played what's apparently a video game also. (Clips of the teams shooting each other and the ground around them.) Ethan got used as a human shield, and that apparently scared him off. (Clip of Ethan running away after feeling paint on his face.) Paul asked out Flora after being socially driven to a corner with awkward interactions, only to be put on hold. (Clip of Paul and Flora talking.) Finally, at the end of the day, the Bunnies faced another awful loss and sent Randall home under Jonathan's wishes and Ethan's doing. (Clip of Randall's elimination.)" The wind was seriously picking up, and Chris was now holding on to Chef, who stood there annoyed. "Who is up next for the sky-high goodbye? Is Flora going to answer Paul's question? Find out some of that, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!" Chris was now blown away, screaming.

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Bunny Cabin, Girls' Side**

Luna was smiling, ready to go outside, when she opened the door. The door almost broke with the strength of the wind. She slammed it shut. "What was that about?" Kara asked.

Luna shrugged, still thrown off by what was just outside. "The winds are super strong today. I wouldn't recommend going outside." She walked back over to her bed, and began sleeping again. Kayla just groaned.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Between Paul and Flora, and Luna and Dorkus, this show is getting super sappy. I've had enough. We better not lose this challenge because of them.

* * *

 **Hen Cabin, Boys' Side**

"Hey, I got a question for you guys," Norm said nonchalantly. Ethan poked up from his bed. Jonathan didn't move, and Juan was already awake, sitting in bed.

Ethan spoke up first. "Don't just sit there, spit it out," he said curiously. "I'm sure we've got a decent answer for you."

Norm shrugged. "Thanks. Jonathan, to make this clear I don't want your advice here. Whatever your advice is, it will stink."

Juan pounced on that. "Now, you two have had your differences, but I don't think that was very nice." He walked over to Norm and sat closer.

Norm didn't move. "I was considering asking out Luna."

Jonathan began to speak before he was interrupted by Juan. "Jonathan, save your breath. He was right," Juan said. Jonathan just growled and rolled over to go back to sleep. Juan turned to Norm. "If you think it's okay for yourself, you should."

Ethan laughed. "You're one to talk, Juan." Juan looked at him oddly. Ethan went on. "Dude, you took the girl who was definitely crushing on you out of the game." Juan gave him a 'fair enough' look.

Jonathan spoke up now. "Absolutely not."

Ethan went over to the sleeping man. "Woah, buster. Just because you were rejected for being weird doesn't mean- AAAAAAAH" Ethan's sentence wasn't finished as Jonathan shoved him into the wall.

"Listen up," Jonathan said. "We won last challenge under my leadership, and that's how we're doing things this time." Ethan rolled his eyes, as did Norm, and Juan simply shrugged. "Norm, she's on the other team. If you both make it to the merge, which is unlikely, then go for it, but for now, no chance."

"Not likely?" Norm asked suspiciously.

Jonathan glared at him. "Uh yeah. Someone's been targeting you, and my money's on Angie."

Norm smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me know."

* * *

 **Norm:** What a doofus. Doesn't he remember I check the votes each night? Angie hasn't voted for me once!

* * *

As they started arguing, an announcement came over the loudspeakers. "Uh, guys," Chris said in a worried-sounding voice. "You might wanna get to the dining bunker, and fast!"

"Did he say, 'bunker'?" Juan asked his teammates, who have now stopped arguing. At that they all sprinted out.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

Chris had gathered both teams. "So what's today's disaster?" Kara asked. "Fire? Flood? Oh wait, we did flood already."

"Silence!" Chris ordered. She stopped talking and went back to her team. "Now, with that out of the way, there's something important you all need to know." He gestured to the wall. "As you can see, this place has no windows. This is ideal, because a tornado is sort of approaching us quickly." Both teams started to murmur and talk amongst themselves. "I said silence!" he ordered again. "Now," Chris continued, "You will all actually be very safe." Both teams started to cheer, but Chris continued. "...as soon as you drop twenty feet underground." He pulled a lever.

"Under where?" Helio asked, until everyone fell down into a pool of water below them.

* * *

 **Mine, Karon Island**

All the teams swam to the shore in the mine. They all gathered with their teams. Looking up, the saw Chef and Chris go down on an elevator. "Challenge time!" he says playfully. Everyone else groans.

"You know," Angie complained, "The elevator would have been nice for us too."

Chris shrugs. "Didn't think about it." Angie glares at him. Chris continues anyway. "Now, apparently tornadoes are really bad for an island this small, so we're making sure we don't experience it at all. Bad planning on our part."

"So what was with the dining area upgrade then?" Kara asked.

"Well," Chris said, "we decided to plan ahead, in case there's a volcanic eruption or something. Anyway, when we showed up we lined this place with a security mechanism. It shouldn't harm anyone, but we need you guys to shut it down. First team to pull the switch wins. The island will be fine without it for the day, and we don't want that thing breaking."

Kara questioned the host again. "Uh, yeah. Wouldn't a shield be helpful against a tornado?" Chris glared at her, which silenced her immediately.

* * *

 **Kara:** Ok, I know that I'm not supposed to ask any more questions about this thing, but I know he's hiding something! I'll get to the bottom of it, mark my words.

* * *

Chris yelled at them. "Go!" He then turned to Chef. Once everyone was gone. "Turn off the 'shield'." Chef hit a button on a remote. The camera zoomed out to the island, where a dome around it went away.

"Why're we doin' this?" Chef asked to Chris. "And what're those kids turnin' off?"

Chris smiled maniacally. "Absolutely nothing. Not a switch at all. Also, we need to turn 'that' back on once the challenge is over. I just really wanted a mine challenge."

"Will do," Chef said.

He started walking away when he was stopped by Chris. "Oh, one more thing," the host said to Chef. "Turn off the tornado up there." Chef complied, and shut the disaster above off.

* * *

 **Karon Mine, Happy Hens**

"Ok," Juan said, addressing the team, "we just need to stick together and-" he was pushed over by Jonathan, who turned to the rest of them.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at the Spaniard as Juan glared back at him. "Listen up," Jonathan said. "I'm in charge again, because it worked last time. So, we split into two groups and win this challenge. Got it?"

Ethan shrugged. "I'll take Norm."

Jonathan glared at him. "No, you won't. You're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Angie went over to him. "Keep an eye on him? You've been pushing him around this whole game. I think you two should split up."

Jonathan ignored her. He looked at Ethan. "You come with me, got it?"

Ethan looked at the ground. "Whatever." He kicked some rocks.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I've just about had it with this place. Of course, I'm not giving up. I just need to maybe throw Jonathan off his game a bit.

* * *

"Well, it's decided, I guess," Juan said, glancing over to Jonathan. The two groups split off to look for a switch.

* * *

 **Juan:** I think I smell a rat. Maybe Jonathan's the one trying to control this game. I haven't seen evidence otherwise.

* * *

 **Karon Mine, Bouncing Bunnies**

"Two groups of three should be ideal," Flora said. "I'll go with Paul and Luna."

"Guess that leaves us," Kara said to her sister and Helio. They started to walk off when they heard a scream behind them. "Luna!" Kara screamed out, but it was too late. She had stepped on lose rock and fallen down a hole.

Flora stared in shock. Paul put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure she's fine," he assured her. "Come on, let's find this switch."

Kayla scoffed at her team. "So are we gonna do something or just stand here like a happy bunch of losers?" With that, they got up and started searching.

* * *

 **Karon Mine, Happy Hens**

Ethan made his way through the mine, while Jonathan was in the front, leading the way. Jonathan looked back to see Ethan still sulking. "Alright," Jonathan said angrily, "I don't know what you're upset about, and frankly, I don't care. Snap out of it and get in the game."

Ethan sighed. "I'm just tired of being responsible for every elimination. And on top of that, you're targeting Norm, which is basically going to put me out of any friends in the competition."

Jonathan scoffed. "Friends? You do realize you'll have to beat everyone here anyway. Why even bother making friends?"

"Weren't you trying to date Madison?" Ethan asked. Jonathan shuddered at the name.

He turned around and pushed Ethan onto the ground. "That was different, and you need to stay out of _my_ personal affairs." Ethan shrugged, then looked over at a metal pipe. He pointed it out to Jonathan. "That probably leads to the switch. Let's move it," the lover boy commanded. Ethan got up and started running.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Man, what's up with him. He better be ready to take out my target tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norm, Angie, and Juan were making their way through a different part of the mine. "Of course that jerk gives us a mine challenge," Angie complained. "What are the odds that thing doesn't do anything anyway?"

Juan spoke up. "We need to keep moving. The switch could be anywhere, but I think it will be down." He kept moving, but was stopped by Angie. "What now?" he asked.

"If you didn't notice," Angie said, "Norm is missing." Juan looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Juan started walking back to go check from behind. "No time," Angie said. "Let's just win." Juan looked back at a hole in the ground.

* * *

 **Karon Mine, Bouncing Bunnies**

Kayla, Kara, and Helio were still at the top of the mine. "Me think it down," Helio suggested.

Kayla didn't want to hear it. "Look," she said, "you're strong, and that's great. But that's not gonna help here, so zip it until we find it." She looks around. "Where would they hide a switch..." she said to herself. She then stepped on lose dirt, which caved in below her. Luckily she sidestepped the cave-in at the last minute.

"This is messed up," Kara said. "No mine should be this unstable." She kicked another piece of dirt, which also caved in. She fell down this hole, to Kayla and Helio's shock.

"Uh oh.." Kayla said. Then, an idea came. "Third time's a charm," she said. She took a large rock and threw it at a different location. The rock caved in and created another hole. "This one," she said to Helio. They both jumped in the third hole.

"Wow, you smart," Helio said.

* * *

 **Kayla:** I'm not _that_ smart. Guess anyone looks smart to a walking forklift.

* * *

Flora and Paul were a level down from the rest their team. They didn't really speak at all, but looked for alternate paths. Then, the ground started shaking. Flora jumped into Paul's arms. Then, a hole opened up above them, and Kara fell out of it. "Uh, hey," she said awkwardly. "Mind if I drop in?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Paul said. They kept moving.

* * *

 **Far Underground, Karon Mine**

Luna was alone at the bottom of the mine. She stood in the center of a big circle, with water all around it. She sat in the near darkness that was the mine. She kicks the dirt around her with foot, and uncovers something. "What is that?" she asked. She cleared it off more, and it appeared to be a map of the mine. "This will be most helpful to my teammates," she said happily. Then, a hole opened up in the ground above her. She watched as Norm flew out from it into the water.

Norm got out, soaked and cold. "What's with this place?" he said to himself. Then, he looked up. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," responded Luna nervously.

"Listen," Norm said, "Since we're alone, there's something I need to ask you."

Luna perked up. "Oh! Sure, of course..."

* * *

 **Luna:** eeeeeeeee!

* * *

Norm sighed. "I'm not gonna dance around the question. "I've liked you for a while, until right after the challenge you saw us take out Daniel. I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to be in a relationship with me?"

Norm hardly finished his sentence before being tackled to the ground by Luna. "Of course!" she said. "I've liked you longer than that."

"Oh," he said. "Right." He looked down. "What's that?" he asked.

Luna got it out of the ground. "It's a map of the mine. We're too far from the switch to do anything."

Norm sighed. "Gotcha. Well, let's find a way out." They held hands and walked out a tunnel to the side.

* * *

 **Switch Room, Karon Mine**

The ground opened up from above, dumping Kayla and Helio into the area with the switch. "This is why I took charge," Kayla bragged. She then gasped at the setup of the controls. The shield had to be deactivated through three different switches. "Great," she said. No one's here yet. Looks like we wait."

"Me have idea," Helio said.

"No," Kayla replied quickly. Helio tried to speak again but was cut off. "I said no."

* * *

 **Karon Mine, Happy Hens**

Ethan was following the pipe along the wall. It reached a dead end the pipe kept moving up the left side of the wall. Jonathan reached him and looked at Ethan angrily. "Well? Keep going."

"No can do, genius," Ethan retorted. "The pipe doesn't go anywhere. Nothing we can do about that." He sighed. "I bet _Madison_ would have a good idea."

"Yeah," Jonathan said sarcastically. "Who voted her off? Oh, right, _your,_ 'friends' did."

Ethan ignored him. "And it wouldn't have happened had you not gotten suspicious. Neither of us would be in these dangerous positions we're in."

He started walking off. "Where are you going?" Jonathan asked sternly.

"I'm out of here," Ethan said. "I'd rather go alone and ponder my existence in the game."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Man, this stinks! If I want him to keep doing my dirty work, he's going to need to be back in an annoying mood, not this one.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Now Johnathan's going to go on some redemption quest for me. That should buy me a few challenges.

* * *

 **Switch Room, Karon Mine**

"Please let me do idea," Helio begged again.

Kayla eventually gave in. "Fine, but tell me first." Helio didn't listen.

"No need," he said. He went over and punched a switch. It wouldn't go back up after he punched it down. "Now you pull there, and I pull switch here."

Kayla's eyes were wide in shock. "Wow. That actually worked. Nice job." She grabbed the other switch and pulled as Helio pulled his. When they let go, all three stayed down.

Chris emerged from a door, likely one the levers opened. He surveyed their lack of a third member, and looked at the switch that Helio punched. "Interesting approach," Chris said to them. "But, a win's a win." He went over to a PA system in the room. "Attention everyone," he announced. "The challenge has ended, and the tornado's gone. Everyone back up."

* * *

 **Dining Bunker, Karon Island**

"If you haven't heard yet," Chris said to both teams, "The Bouncing Bunnies win this challenge!" The Bunnies cheered, while the Hens groaned at their defeat. Bunnies, go get some much needed sleep. Hens, I have a surprise for you all."

"No elimination?" Angie asked. "Weak if you ask me."

"True, so it never even crossed my mind," Chris said. "The real surprise, is you all are voting right now! Go!" They all made their way up.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** With Ethan still all gloom and doom and not a lot of time...

* * *

 **Ethan:**...I need to make sure...

* * *

 **Jonathan:**...The votes still go...

* * *

 **Ethan:**...my way. This'll be fun.

* * *

 **Elimination 10, Happy Hens**

The Hens sat at the campfire. They were currently at fifty percent of their original team, and that was about to drop. Angie and Juan sat up front, while Ethan sat in between Jonathan and Norm in the back. Chris went up to them with four marshmallows. "After today," Chris says, "you guys will have lost six players. That must be awful."

Angie scoffed at Chris. "Do we look like we don't know that?"

Chris glared at her, then continued. "Now, while it was no one's fault today, you all contributed big to your loss." He turned to Angie again. "Angie, you weren't even sure if the challenge was real today."

"Sorry," Angie complained. "Let me know the next time you see a tornado on an island."

Chris went on. "Norm, busy hooking up instead of doing the challenge."

"Doing what?" Ethan and Jonathan said at the same time, Ethan surprised, and Jonathan angry.

"Ethan," Chris said. "Lotta sulking, not a lot of winning." He turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan, you led your team poorly." He looked at Juan. "Juan, you left your teammate behind today." He read the votes, just delivered from Chef. "Huh. Well, the following of you are safe...

Ethan,

Angie." They caught their marshmallows. Chris looked at the remaining three. "Jonathan, you sucked big time on your leading today." he tossed him a marshmallow. "Hopefully you learn." He then looked at the bottom two, Norm and Juan both shocked. "Norm, round three. Scared?"

"A little," Norm said. "But I'll manage."

Chris looked at the remaining two. "Tonight's loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Juan." Norm sighed again.

"What?" A confused Juan asked. "Me?"

"Seemed like the right call," Angie said. "Sorry, but eh, not really."

Jonathan looked over at Ethan and growled. Ethan stepped back.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I can't believe it. I follow his instructions and he's still mad.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** While I would have preferred Norm went home, Juan was getting too close to figuring out my blackmail. So, bye bye.

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

Juan sulked as he stepped onto the launchpad. "Sorry I blew it today," he said, "even though I really didn't."

"Not a lot of hard feelings," Angie said to him. "Still some, but not a bunch. You should feel honored."

"I do a bit," Juan said. "But I know who it is now. The one running the gaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA-" and he flew off before he could finish.

"He's going a bit higher than normal," Norm commented.

Chris laughed. "Randall complained last night so I figured I should boost the pain power on this thing." The rest of them all left.

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

"Nice job today, you two," Kara said. "I hope you didn't suffer too much without me." The rest of the team was celebrating their victory.

Paul went up to Flora. "I don't mean to pressure you, but did you, uh, you know..."

Flora shook her head. "Not yet. I'll let you know when I do though." She kissed Paul on the cheek and walked into the cabin.

"I'm gonna barf," Kayla said, also walking off. Kara followed her.

"Where spirit girl?" asked Helio.

"Beats me," Paul said. "Later," he went off to bed.

* * *

 **Outside Confessional**

Ethan met Norm and Luna after checking the votes. "So Angie was the swing vote again," Norm concluded. "Wonder why she wants me in the game still."

"I don't really care," Luna said, resting her head on Norm's.

"About, uh, that," Ethan mentioned, pointing to the new couple. "When did that happen?"

"We were down at the floor of the mines, and one thing led to another," Luna said. "Glad we had that water down there. What else do you think was down there?"

"I don't know," Ethan said. "But I think we need to find out."

* * *

The camera zoomed out to Chris. "Fun! A cross-team couple! Wonder how Jonathan's gonna react to that. Who's next to take the high-flying spring flight? Is Flora gonna make up her mind? Find out, maybe next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie: Juan**

 **Ethan: Juan  
**

 **Jonathan:** Norm

 **Juan:** Norm

 **Norm: Juan**

 **Total: Juan (3), Norm (2)**

 **Eliminated: Juan**

* * *

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Flora, Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Norm

Eliminated: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan

* * *

 **Well, Goodbye, Spanish Boy**

 **Juan was contributing little to the story. After eliminating Hannah and forming the guy alliance he served no purpose. Besides, the rest of his 'alliance' was not cooperating.**

 **No one guessed Juan's boot. Didn't help only one person guessed. Tragic.**

 **Also, The second couple of the story is formed, and the third is so close you probably are wondering why I dragged it out so long. You'll see.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:**  
 **Remember that cut season I had in mind? Yeah, Juan was a final five person there and the season antagonist. Don't worry, I have other plans for Spanish Boy.**

 **Anyway, remember that thing I keep asking for? Yeah seriously, please review. It means a lot. It also let's me know who's reading. Guests, I exhort you to do so also.**

 **Until next time then, see you.**


	12. The Karon Climb

**Hey all, for those reading this, please review. Your feedback makes a difference.**

* * *

Episode 12: The Karon Climb

Chris stood on the dock, and nothing was happening at all today. "Last time," he began, "On Total Drama Karon Island, the teams were sent mining for switches that did, well nothing!(Clips of the teams being sent down the mine and the three switches opening a door Chris was in.) Flora and Paul accomplished nothing, Norm and Luna accomplished a lot, and Jonathan accomplished in the wrong direction. (Clips of Flora jumping into Paul's arms, Luna hugging Norm, and Ethan fake sulking.) In the end, for being useless that day, Juan took our higher Launch. (Clip of Juan's elimination.) Who is next to fall? Who will win it all? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening** **Sequence**

* * *

 **Hen Cabins, Boys' Side**

Norm woke up, looked over, and saw an angry Jonathan looking at him. "So," Jonathan said. "hooked up with the other team? Nice alliance plans for the merge."

"The merge?" Norm asked. "Is that today?"

"Fat chance," Ethan commented. "Jonathan's just jealous that he's the only Hen boy without a girlfriend."

Jonathan glared at the two for a second, then regained control. "No, I mean it has to be merge day! It's always when half the players are left, aka now."

"I'm not buying it," Ethan concluded. "Now, let me sleep."

* * *

 **Bunny Cabin, Girls' Side**

Luna woke up to a much different approach. She was awoken by the clapping of her teammates, quite similar to how Madison was. "Uh, why are you all clapping?" she asked groggily.

"About you and Norm!" Kara said. "You guys will be great together."

"Despite being on opposite teams," Flora added, "I do believe we will still function."

"Thanks guys," Luna said. "Even though I kinda knew you were going to say it," she added sheepishly.

* * *

 **Luna:** It's great my team approves of my relationship. I'd hate to have to choose between the two.

* * *

 **Campsite, Happy Hens**

Jonathan left the cabin and started to take a stroll. He went into the woods and started walking. Eventually, he stopped, looked back, and saw no one was behind him. He then looked at the cave in front of him, and went in. "It's gotta be here somewhere," he complained.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** The cold idol, aka the sole vote idol, is for sure in there. I think that place is at least thirty degrees at night. Good thing no one else knows.

* * *

He kept looking, until he was interrupted. "Looking for something?" the voice asked.

Jonathan turned around to see the shadow figure again. "Ah!" he started, then backed away a few steps. "W-what do you want?"

The figure narrowed its eyes, the only visible part of it. "I just want to have a hand in the elimination tonight."

"Who are you proposing?" Jonathan asked, still scared.

The figure tossed down a picture of the contestant he wanted. "The sport one. Paul. He'll be a threat to you. And I'd hate for _you_ to be booted. I have a special surprise for you later, hehe."

Jonathan gulped. "I'll see what I can do."

The figure drew his sword and threw it at a wall, then turned to Jonathan. "Excellent. Now, never search here again." Jonathan nodded and quickly ran out of the cave.

As Jonathan ran out, he peered around. No one had saw the exchange. Then, he heard an announcement from Chris on the speakers. "Good morning campers!" he said. "Meet at the bottom of Mount Karon, and don't bring anything you want broken, but you still bring yourself."

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Base**

The teams have lined up at the bottom of the mountain, where a checkered starting line was shown. "Today," Chris said, "You will be climbing up our real nice mountain." He gestured to the mountain, as the camera panned up it, showing its lack of safety. "I have three bags of climbing gear for each team. You decide how useful it is." He threw bags at both teams, everyone catching it.

As Chris was explaining the challenge, Paul groaned.

* * *

 **Paul:** Kayla needs to think about who she eliminates. We boot Sheldon, then get an academic challenge. Next, we boot Randall, and get this. Seriously, she's messing up our team big time.

* * *

Chris went on. "You will also have to deal with some unwelcome wildlife on the mountain," he explained, and a bunch of squirrels and raccoons were shown. "You also will have some elemental difficulties with your climb." He pointed at an intern, who slipped on a patch of ice and fell. Chris chuckled. "Ok, now, it's your turn to get injured. First team entirely to the top wins." He blew the air horn. "Go!"

"Wait!" Jonathan called as the others moved on, "What about the merge?"

"What merge?" Chris asked. Jonathan scowled and ran off to the team.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

"This'll be easy," Angie said. She took rope out of the gear and tied to Norm. Then she pushed him into Jonathan. "You two climb together, Ethan and I go at it alone."

Jonathan started complaining. "Who put you in charge? I saw Ethan goes with me."

Angie shot back at him. "Your leadership cost us the game last time, so I do things my way. Now get climbing." Jonathan grumbled as he started moving up.

* * *

 **Angie:** Jonathan's getting mean. So, to be able to effectively lead my team, I need to be meaner. Not a huge fan of it, but I'm not gonna just lose again.

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

"Uh, you go first," Kara said sheepishly. "I insist."

"Girl's terrified of heights," Kayla explained. "I for one have no problem." She threw Kara a bag. "You take that. I'll be on my own." She started effortlessly climbing up the mountain.

Helio quickly followed suit. "Me can do myself also," he said, grabbing a rock and climbing.

Paul and Flora looked at the two remaining bags. Luna went over and started climbing, only to fall the few feet she climbed. "My apologies," she said. "I do request a bag. I fear I lack the physical strength."

"Big deal," Paul said. "Just teleport up." Flora shot him a dirty look. Paul rephrased. "I-I meant please, take mine." He handed over his climbing bag to Luna. "We should get going," he told Flora. "The Hens are way ahead. They started climbing together, Flora with climbing gear and Paul without.

As they began, Kayla was easily making it up, along with Helio. "Hey meathead," she called out. "Teams are gonna merge soon. Agree to stick together when they do?"

Helio kept climbing, but simply asked, "What merge?" Kayla facepalmed.

In her anger, she also punched the rock near her. "Ow!" She called out, as rocks from above her hit her head. She then looked up to see a cage break above her. Following that, a bunch of squirrels dropped from the cage and landed on her. She screamed as she fell down.

Kara watched as her sister plummeted a few feet. She froze up. "Keep going!" Luna called out. "Maybe there's clues to the island at the top!"

Kara smirked and continued to climb. "That's all I needed!"

* * *

 **Luna:** I hate to trick her like that, but it was necessary. We really need to win this challenge, so we can get a big chunk of our team into the merge.

* * *

 **Happy Hens**

Norm was strapped onto Jonathan, doing nothing as Jonathan climbed up. "You could help a little," Jonathan complained.

"Duck now," Norm said. Jonathan obeyed, dodging a flying squirrel. "You're welcome," he added. "Now, for business." Norm began talking as Jonathan climbed on. "What's your deal? You've voted for me every chance you get."

"You're a threat," Jonathan admitted. "I want you gone before the merge, but I'm not pushing my chances until then. The team could easily turn on me." He then added, "But overall I just don't like you."

"Geez, talk about brutal," Norm snarked. "But if you _have to win_ " he air-quoted, "you might wanna keep climbing." Another squirrel fell near them. Norm hit it out of the way. "Also, if you want to keep trying to oust me," he finished with, "you might want to remember who's saving you from these animals."

* * *

 **Bouncing Bunnies**

Paul was on his way up, without gear. He was going really well. "Hey, Flora, you doing ok?" he called from above.

Flora was still on her way up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, pulling herself up a bit further. She looked up at Paul. "Look out!" She called.

Paul looked back to see a raccoon fly in his direction. He ducked at the last second, dropping a few feet. The raccoon slammed into the mountain, breaking off a layer of rock. Paul ignored it and kept climbing.

Then, a voice came from the new mountain hole. "Uh, a little help? I got stuck."

Paul looked down, into the hole. He then gasped, seeing the face of...

...

...

...

...

...Randall. "Randall," Paul said warily. "Where did you come from?"

Randall shrugged. "Like I could miss a mountain climbing challenge. Wahoo!" He exclaimed as he flew up the mountain effortlessly.

He ran up and passed Kayla and Helio, who were currently leading. Kayla almost chocked in confusion. "What is _he_ doing back?" she asked. Her question was unanswered as he sped past her.

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Top**

"They're takin' a real long time," Chef told Chris who nodded.

"I know," Chris responded. "We might have to rescue them if it gets dark." He then saw a hand on the edge. "Hold on, the first person's up." He watched in shock as Randall pulled himself up. "Uh, dude, what are you doing back?"

"And miss a climbing challenge?" Randall asked. "Yeah, right."

"Um, okay," Chris said. "You know you're still out of the game, right?"

"Whatever," Randall said. "Could I at least move up a place on the official charts?" Chris shook his head. "Aw, man. At least I got to climb a sick mountain."

Then, someone else made it up. "We seriously got rid of him?" Paul asked, making it up.

Kayla arrived next. "Like we knew this was going to be a thing," she said. "He was useless otherwise!" Randall glared at her, but shook it off quickly. During their argument, Helio and Jonathan, carrying Norm made it up.

"Hey, I hate to be off-topic," Paul said, "but half their team is here!"

Then, someone else arrived up. "Make it three fourths," Ethan said as he made it up.

Kayla shot back at Paul. "Your leadership turned to mush after you started going after Flora! We would have won a bunch more challenges had you not been in charge!"

Paul was angry now. "You are a brat no one likes! And on top of that, I at least have a shot!"

Kayla scoffed. "When you go home, you lose your shot. At the million. Need I remind you you're playing for that?"

"You should learn to respect someone who could do this!" Paul shouted, as he shoved Kayla off the mountain.

As they were fighting, Jonathan looked to his team. "When's Angie gonna make it?" he complained.

"Hate to tell you," a voice recognized as Angie's shouted, "but my rope's tangled, and there's too much pressure to ditch the pack right now."

Jonathan watched as all but Kayla and Angie were up the mountain now. "This isn't over right here," he said. He turned to Ethan. "Time to dive. Norm, make a bungee cord with what we have."

"Whatever," Norm deadpanned, beginning to work.

"Dive?" Ethan complained. "Are you nuts? I'll get killed!"

"Well, I have a challenge to win," Jonathan said. "Be happy we made you safety gear." At that he shoved Ethan off.

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Near Top**

Ethan soared down, first noticing Angie. "Oh, nice," she said. "Finally got that thing untangled. Now I need to- WHAT IS THAT?" She watched as Ethan flew down, going for Kayla.

He then arrived at the brat's location. "Sorry in advance," he said. "Boss's orders." He then shoved Kayla down even further. As he began to launch back up, he saw Angie had made it up.

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Top**

"We're really high up, Paul," Kara said. "That was nuts!" Paul walked off. As he did, Kara looked up at the sky. It was clear, and she noticed a grid-like pattern around the sky. She gasped.

* * *

 **Kara:** That's it! A dome! Oh, I was so foolish. I need proof first, and I'll have it before next challenge starts.

* * *

Paul sighed and sat down. Flora went over to him. "I'm sorry," Paul said. "I got angry, and my instincts took over. She was bad-mounting you, and I couldn't take it."

"It's ok," Flora said. "You recognized your mistake."

Then they all heard a scream and a thud. The two looked over to see Ethan now face down on the mountain. "Well, it was brutal," Chris said. "But the miserly quad managed to win today!" The Hens, minus Ethan cheered. "Bunnies," he went on, "It's time for Elimination. Ethan, you might wanna hit the infirmary." He went over to the edge and called down. "Kayla, you too."

* * *

 **Infirmary, Karon Island**

"And how could he think it was ok to just shove me off a cliff?" Kayla was complaining to Ethan. "Not to mention you did the same thing!"

Ethan sighed. "I wish I could tell you in a way you would understand."

Kayla glared at him. "I need to know, or at least even fathom how pushing me off a mountain I was just shoved off of keeps you in a good position."

"Exactly that," Ethan said. "If I didn't do that, it would be me going home."

Kayla scoffed. "Yeah, I don't see you as a bad person. I don't believe that one bit." Ethan smiled.

* * *

 **Ethan:** See? Not a bad person. Although, she doesn't know about, you know, everything I did besides that.

* * *

"I'll tell you what," Ethan said. "I'll guarantee you aren't going home tonight. Boss says it's someone else's turn.

Kayla smirked. "I like that." She got up. "Now I need to get out of here. I don't hang around dorks." Ethan shrugged.

* * *

 **Campsite, Happy Hens**

Jonathan found Ethan, still slightly injured. "You almost missed," he said. "Wouldn't want a slip-up like that."

"You almost killed me." Ethan said back, angry.

"Oh," Jonathan said sarcastically. "I'm _so_ concerned. Ha! Not at all. Anyway, I sure hope you did what I wanted you to do."

Ethan sighed. "You know it. But could I at lest suggest-"

"No," Jonathan finished. "You don't suggest, you listen and obey, got it?"

"Fine," Ethan agreed.

* * *

 **Elimination 11, Bouncing Bunnies**

Chris had a plate of five marshmallows with him. Randall was in the front, also with Kayla, Kara, and Helio. Paul, Flora, and Luna were in the back. "Listen up," Chris said. "I've got five marshmallows. You really want these in particular."

"Uh, I have a complaint," Kara said. "You said no funny business. How is that true if you only have five marshmallows?"

"About that," Chris said. "While Randall showed up, he was never back in the game. Although, bet you all feel dumb for getting rid of him now, don't ya?"

"I could have helped you all," Randall said. "Just saying."

"Anyway," Chris said. "Kara you're safe." He threw on to Kara. "Also safe:

Helio,

Luna,

Kayla." She sighed. "And, Chris concluded, "The person on their way home with Randall is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Paul." Flora gasped in shock.

"What?" Flora said, concerned. "What gives?"

"Your not-so-boyfriend sort of shoved me off a mountain!" Kayla yelled.

"Wrong," Flora said. "You're wrong."

"Uh, I'll break that tie," Chris said. "He did, and you actually talked to him about it."

"Not that," Flora said. "I've made up my mind, Paul. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Paul gasped. "Flora, that means so much. Thank you."

Flora nodded. "Consider this my first gift," she said, walking over to Chris. "I volunteer for the Launch of Shame in his place."

"No!" Paul shouted.

Chris shrugged. "As long as it's someone."

Flora put her hands on Paul's shoulders. "You can win this with your talents. I am not so lucky. I hope you can do this." She pulled him in for a kiss. "Now I need to go." She went over to the Launch of Shame, where Randall was standing.

"See you guys," Randall said.

"Nice seeing you again," Kara said. "If you see anyone else, tell them I said 'hi'."

"Will do," he said. Flora gave Chris a signal, and the two were launched off.

Kayla walked over to Paul and shoved him. "You are very lucky to be here, but don't expect that to last." Paul rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Paul:** Oh, Kayla's gonna play like that? We'll see who has the last laugh.

* * *

 **Hen Cabins, Boys' Side**

Jonathan walked in the cabin and slammed the door shut. "I can't believe it!" He shouted.

"What?" Ethan asked.

Jonathan turned to Norm. "You mind leaving a sec?" Norm shrugged and left. Jonathan then spoke quietly to Ethan, but it was clear he was still angry. "Flora sacrificed herself for Paul, so he's still here."

"Define sacrificed," Ethan demanded.

"You did what you needed to," he said, "But after it was announced Paul was supposed to go, she took the Launch instead."

Ethan shrugged. "Ok, well whatever works. It's what happened to Daniel, remember? The guy got targeted for being nice."

"By you," Jonathan added. "Look, I know what you've been up to, and you can keep it up as long as you do what I say and to who I say."

Ethan turned over in his bed. "Ok, whatever, I'm going to sleep."

* * *

 **Karon Island, Dock**

Chris stood on the dock to conclude the episode. "Another gone, nine to go? Are we actually merging soon? Will Ethan drop Jonathan? Is anyone going to get exposed? Perhaps, we will see. Next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Flora:** Kayla

 **Helio:** Flora

 **Kara:** Paul

 **Kayla:** Paul

 **Luna:** Paul

 **Paul:** Kayla

 **Total: Paul (3, VOID), Kayla (2, VOID), Flora (1, VOID)**

 **Eliminated: Flora (Volunteer)**

* * *

Remaining Bouncing Bunnies: Helio, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul

Remaining Happy Hens: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Norm

Eliminated: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

* * *

 **And there goes the pacifist.**

 **Congrats to Zibster for guessing Flora's elimination!**

 **Flora was supposed to be originally sent home by Jonathan's standard blackmail, but Flora doesn't seem like a coherent choice, so I did that. Yeah.**

 **Yes, everyone talked a lot about the merge. That doesn't mean it's next episode, it just means they are starting to predict its arrival.**

 **Did you like Randall's cameo? I spent two hours debating between canon characters that could be stuck in a wall like that (Max, Tyler, Lindsay) I eventually went with one of my own. Huh.**

 **Out of planned couples, Floraul was the second one I came up with, The first being Madethan and the last being Lunorm (look, cute ship names)**

 **Just out of notice, I saw that I have had a lot of interactions between Helio and Kayla. Not intentional, and don't expect anything there.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:**  
 **Flora's title, The Pacifist, while differing in character, is similar as Charlotte from the Total Drama Do-Over series (found on DeviantArt. I would recommend it.) Charlotte's title in that is 'The Peacekeeper'.**

 **Hey, please review. I can't believe no one does. Special thanks to Zibster who actually does.**

 **Until next time, I'll see you.**


	13. Paintbattle Royale

**For those reading, please review. It's nice to know people are reading. That is all.**

* * *

Episode 13: Paintbattle Royale

Chris was on the dock, while Chef stood next to him, priming paintball guns. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island! The teams went on a climb up everyone's favorite mountain. (Clip of Mount Karon.) We said a fun hello to Randall (Clip of Randall emerging from the rock), and sent him away that night. Jonathan pushed Ethan off a cliff. Paul pushed Kayla off a cliff. Aaaaand, Ethan pushed Kayla off the cliff. Again. (Clips of all three shoves.) Hehe, gold mine in ratings right there! In the end, Paul was voted out by his team, but Flora took a turn on the Launch of Shame instead, and finally made a decision. (Clip of Flora volunteering for elimination) Who is next to go? Is the merge further than they think, and will Kara find the truth? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Campsite, Bouncing Bunnies**

Kara walked out of the cabin, to see her sister sitting out on a log outside. "Seen Luna?" she asked her.

Kayla shrugged. "Weirdo went to go 'skip rocks', as she said, which is probably code for making out with Norm.

Kara frowned at her sister. "Just because she's dating someone doesn't mean you have to hate them. Besides, what if it isn't?"

"Whatever," Kayla concluded. "She's at the beach if you plan on third-wheeling." Kara rolled her eyes and walked off.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Whatever she needed Luna for must be real important. She knows better than to talk to me before 8 A.M.

* * *

 **Beach, Karon Island**

Kara stepped onto the beach. She first saw Norm, who was relaxing on a rock, and then she looked over to Luna. Sure enough, she was actually skipping rocks. "Good morning, teammate," the psychic said as she continued skipping.

"Good morning," Kara said. She gestured over to Norm, who was falling asleep. "How is he?"

"He's so nice," Luna gushed. "He likes to put up that big face of 'I don't care,' which I think he doesn't actually care for a lot of things. But I can tell when he does, and he's always super sincere."

"That's, uh, nice," Kara replied.

Luna picked up a rock and gave it to Kara. "You try skipping one. I always do when I'm tired or lost, and you appear lost." Kara took it from her hand. "This one's pretty good. You can skip them, right?"

"Yeah," Kara answered. She skipped it and it soared across the beach water. Each skip brought forth a new ripple. After three of four skips, the rock bounced back. It stopped and dropped into the water. Both girls heard a 'clank' sound as it hit the invisible wall. "I knew it," Kara said.

"This is odd," Luna said.

* * *

 **Luna:** So this island is in no strange weather pattern. It appears that the island has been under a dome this whole time, and the disasters are created. I must stop it before someone is hurt.

* * *

 **Kara:** I knew it! Soon I will confront Chris and he will be forced to tell us the truth!

* * *

As they stood in shock, they heard an announcement. "Get your butts over to the forest! We have a super fun challenge today!" the voice of Chris sounded over the speakers. Kara, Luna, and Norm all got up to go.

* * *

 **Forest, Karon Island**

The teams gathered in the forest, where Chris stood on his jeep. He then threw down a big bucket of confetti on everyone. "Congratulations!" he said to everyone.

Angie scoffed. "Eugh, confetti. Is this some sort of poison?"

"Nope," Chris answered.

"Is is mutant goo that will screw us for the rest of our lives?" Paul questioned.

"Nope," Chris said. Kara began to speak up. "Aaaand no." Kara stopped. "This is an official congratulations for your achievements. Nothing bad here, unless you hate confetti.

* * *

 **Angie:** I do.

* * *

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Jonathan demanded.

"This," Chris said, "is your official congratulations on making the merge!" Everyone gasped except Kayla. "That's right, toss your nicey-nice team names into the trash! It's time for a big fight for the finale."

* * *

 **Kayla:** Thank goodness. Now I can start picking off my old teammates, starting with Paul. He shouldn't even _be_ here right now!

* * *

 **Ethan:** I know I promised my strategy would take me to the merge, and it did, but I really don't want to use it anymore! But as long as I'm wrapped around Jonathan's finger...(he sighs). Guess I don't have much of a choice.

* * *

 **Norm:** Huh. Guess I did better than I thought I would.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** It's about time. Now I can easily wipe this game clean. Once I get rid of Norm, I'll drop my own blackmail. I can handle everyone else without it.

* * *

 **Helio:** Now that me win for my own, me can win whole game!

* * *

"What's the catch?" Ethan asked. "So what? We're in the merge. But what's with the confetti? Something's coming up, isn't it?"

"Well," Chris said. "Here's the deal." He handed everyone a paintball gun. "Time for the third paintball challenge this season. You all will battle it out on a condensed version of the island, marked by these lasers." An intern ran into one and screamed. "You touch that, and you're out of the round. Each round will have one winner. The winner is safe from the vote and doesn't play in any more rounds."

"Cool," Kara said. "So how many rounds are there?"

Chris smiled evilly. "Eight."

* * *

 **Luna:** So, whoever loses in the last round is out of the game.

* * *

Kara asked again. "What's today's disaster though?"

"Excuse me?" Chris asked nervously.

"You know, what one are you going to turn on?" Kara asked.

Luna leaned over to her. "Not the best time..."

Chris ignored her question. "I have no idea what she's talking about. Now, get ready for the first round."

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round One- All of the Final Nine**

An air horn sounded, and the final nine proceeded to hide behind rocks and fire. The area was a square, with rocks in each corner as a barrier. The middle was also higher than the edges.

Kayla popped out from behind a rock, and opened fire on Norm, who was hit. "Nothing personal," she said. "Just winning!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** Now that I'm on my own it's time to show these losers who's the best.

* * *

Paul took the opportunity to shoot at Kayla. She dodged it at the last minute, and shot back. Paul also narrowly escaped the shot. Paul redirected his aim at Helio, and hit him. While smirking at his shot, Kayla shot him. "Too easy, she muttered."

Ethan and Kara were facing off. Both poked up from behind a rock, and missed their shot. Jonathan ran up to both of them and fired, but only hit Kara. Kara walked off while Jonathan sat next to Ethan. "Missed on purpose. I have my assignment for you."

Ethan groaned. "If I don't like it, I might shoot you." Jonathan began explaining.

Meanwhile, Angie shot at Luna, who dodged a shot, then fired. They both shot out each other, sending them both out.

Jonathan looked at the firing. "Luna needs to go."

Ethan laughed. "Yeah, no. She's with Norm, and that's not happening."

Jonathan growled. "Oh, you will. Mark my words, you will regret not doing that."

Ethan shrugged. "Maybe, but I won't regret this." He fired at Jonathan right in the head, sending him out. He laughed, and then turned around to see Kayla behind him. Kayla mocked his laugh, then fired at him. Ethan couldn't react in time.

"Kayla wins the first round!" Chris announced. "Eight losers, you have another game to play!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** Like I said, now I'm powerful. What they don't know, is that I have a bit more leverage in this game than they think.

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round 2- Angie, Ethan, Helio, Jonathan, Kara, Luna, Norm, Paul**

"You'll be staying in to do it yourself," Jonathan said to Ethan quietly.

"What's saying that?" Ethan asked angrily. The air horn went off, and Jonathan immediately shot Ethan. "Oh."

Jonathan then laughed, and shot at Norm. Norm dodged it and ran off. Jonathan growled at him quietly.

Meanwhile, Paul examined his surroundings. He took aim at Luna and fired. Luna teleported away before the shot hit her. She ended up behind Paul and fired at him. Hitting, him, Paul was out. "Nice job!" Norm called from the side. Luna smiled at him, then quickly gasped when she and Norm were shot by Angie and Kara, respectively.

Angie kept going, and fired at Helio. He ducked behind a rock, and avoided a few shots. He punched the rock apart and fired at Angie, hitting her. Right afterward, he was shot by Kara from the back.

Kara looked around and spotted Jonathan behind a rock. She took aim at him, but missed. "Game over, girly," he said evilly, then fired at her hair on purpose. Kara groaned and walked off.

"Jonathan wins!" Chris said. "Rest of you might wanna start trying, because that launchpad is waiting for one of you tonight!"

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round 3- Angie, Ethan, Helio, Kara, Luna, Norm Paul**

"Seven of you left," Chris said. "Kayla and Jonathan are here to stay. The rest of you," he blew his air horn, "Need to get moving, Go!"

There were only three rocks on the field now. Paul immediately shot Helio.

* * *

 **Paul:** Guy was great on my team, but seriously, now he's a huge threat. Why did whoever's 'controlling' the game not target him sooner?

* * *

Kara and Angie faced off, both eventually missing and running off. Ethan went to the middle, and allowed himself to get shot, by Paul.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Norm asked.

"All will make sense eventually," Ethan promised. Norm shrugged.

Paul was firing off from a corner. He watched as Ethan walked off. "Maybe he had the right idea..." he mused. He then ran through the center, firing off shots in every direction. He hit Luna and Kara. "Ha!" he said, getting behind a rock for cover.

"Ha!" Another voice called. Paul turned around to see Angie, smirking. "Later, loser," she said. She shot Paul and walked off. "Who's left?" she asked herself.

"I am," Norm called from behind a different rock. Angie smirked.

"You wrote your own funeral Scrawny!" She fired at him. Norm dodged it, and ran off, firing three shots. Angie shot one. The shots flew as Angie dodged the first two shots, but was hit by the third. "Dang," she said.

"Not so fast, quitter!" Chris said. "We checked the cameras, and Norm was hit first. Angie wins!" He turned to Norm. "You've got another round, buddy."

Norm sighed. "Eh, I can handle it."

* * *

 **Norm:** Can I? Probably not.

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round 4- Ethan, Helio, Kara, Luna, Norm, Paul**

Before the round began, Paul leaned over to Ethan. "Yo, stick together to get Helio out today?"

Ethan nodded. "Absolutely. You take this round. I have other plans."

The air horn sounded, starting the round. Ethan and Paul split to opposite sides. They fired at Helio, hitting him. Unfortunately, that left them wide open. Luna popped up and fired at Ethan. "Sorry!" she called out.

Ethan shrugged. "All good." He walked off.

Paul went over and found Luna and Norm. He fired away at them, and hit them both. "Haha!" he exclaimed. Then he saw Kara, standing in the middle. He fired one, and it missed. When the shot hit the ground, an explosion went off. "When were these put in?" Paul asked angrily.

"Right before this round," Chris answered from the speakers. "If you don't like 'em, you might want to think about winning."

"Roger that," Paul said. He aimed at Kara, who dodged a few times. He then ran up close, ducked twice from incoming shots, and fired at Kara, hitting her.

"And with Paul's victory, that's four people safe today!" Chris said. "One of you five are outta here tonight, so be careful."

* * *

 **Paul:** The four most capable players are safe, obviously. But unless Ethan's trying to throw to get himself out, I have no clue what he's going for.

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round 5- Ethan, Helio, Kara, Luna, Norm**

The remaining five in the challenge stood ready to go. "I can't believe I'm still in this mess!" Kara said.

"Get over it," Norm deadpanned. Luna giggled at that.

"Why are you so witty all the time?" Luna asked flirtingly. Norm smiled at her.

"I'm gonna puke," groaned Angie from the sidelines.

Luna and Norm smiled at each other again, when they saw each other get hit by paintballs. "Wait, what?" Norm asked in confusion.

"Did you not hear the air horn go off?" Kara asked at them, spinning her paintball gun.

"You act so great, but you're still competing with us, aren't you?" Norm shot back.

Kara shot Helio after that. Following suit of his other rounds, Ethan walked out and allowed himself to get hit. "I don't know," Kara retorted. "Am I?"

"No, you aren't," Chris said. "And in the most anti-climactic round ever, Kara wins. Rest of you, three rounds, three spots, four people. Get going.

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round 6- Ethan, Helio, Luna, Norm**

The remaining four stood in a square pattern. "Go!" Chris shouted. The four of them all shot, ducked, and rolled back. All their shots did the same thing, and hit a rock. Helio's hit the lasers, as the rock near him was destroyed. All of them hid behind rocks, but Helio had none. He shot at one, hoping for a hit, but three came his way.

"Ouch," Kayla said from the sidelines.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Guy's really weird, but even I feel bad about everyone teaming on him. Maybe he can turn it around. Maybe.

* * *

With Helio out, only Ethan, Luna, and Norm remained. Luna aimed at Ethan. "Sorry," she said, pulling the trigger. Only, nothing came out. "Oh no!" she said. "I'm out of ammo! I forgot to restock before we left."

"Looks like Norm wins then," Ethan said.

"Norm what?" Norm replied. "You know you're still in, right?"

Ethan shot Luna, then himself. "Nope. Congrats."

"Well," Chris said. "Ethan, might wanna do something different. There's only two spot left now. Norm wins!"

* * *

 **Norm:** What's his deal? He keeps throwing this. Doesn't he know the team are gone?

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Round 7- Ethan, Helio, Luna**

"Ethan," Luna warned. "Norm really wished you stay, so please win this round."

Ethan groaned. "Fine." He shot at Luna. "You asked for it." The shot missed. Luna rolled her eyes.

Helio ran at Ethan. He fired a bunch of shots that Ethan dodged. Eventually, Ethan stepped to the side, going over to take cover at a rock. Helio ran into the lasers, unable to stop in time. "Ow! Me hurt!" he shouted.

Ethan smirked, then shot himself behind the rock. "Luna wins this round!" Chris announced.

"What?" Luna asked. "Ethan's still in the game though!"

"Uh, my gun went off by accident," Ethan said grimly.

* * *

 **Luna:** (she's shaking her head) I tried to save him.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** (he's shaking his head and smiling evilly) I tried to warn him. Guess he'll learn the hard way. He broke his end, time for me to break mine.

* * *

 **Paintbattle Royale, Final Round- Ethan vs Helio**

"This'll be a little different," Chris said. "This will be a classic shootout. Take five paces with each other, then turn and fire, got it?" Both teens shook their heads in agreement. "Good, now go."

Both of them took five paces and turned around.

* * *

 **Paul:** Helio's so much slower. There's no way he can pull this off. Sucks to be him.

* * *

they both tuned and fired. One was hit before the other. "We have a winner!" Chris said. "That means our big loser tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Helio." Helio sighed. "Sorry dude, game over." Ethan sighed in relief.

"Me a bit upset," Helio said. "But me glad to have made friend here. More friend than one."

"We'll miss you," Paul said, as everyone went in for a group hug, except one person.

* * *

 **Angie:** They forget we're in a competition? I hope they don't expect me to do that when they're eliminated. Hugging's not my thing.

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

Helio sat on the launchpad, still a bit upset. "Later, dude," Chris said. He pushed a button, and Helio was sent off. He turned to the final eight. "Rest of you, time to get some z's. We have a super fun challenge for you tomorrow!"

"Doubt," Kayla said.

"Wait!" Jonathan called out. "I have something to say." Everyone turned to him, and Ethan shrunk down. "There's been some mystery as to the eliminations in this game," he explained. "And I narrowed it down, and found the culprit."

"Well don't just stand there and talk," Kayla demanded. "Spit it out!"

Jonathan gave a dark smile and stared down at his former teammate. "Ethan."

Kayla stood there for a second, then laughed. "Ha!" she said. "I don't believe that for a second."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Figured you'd say that, so I have so clips that prove otherwise..." He pulled up a TV and hit a button.

The first was Madison's voice. _"I know what you've been doing," she said quietly so no one else heard them. "It's fine. You're just playing the game. I hope I see you again."_

Then came a clip of Ethan's first confessional. _"I hate being mean, but sometimes it's what it takes. All I have to make sure of is that I don't do it too much, and as long as nothing distracts me, I'll be golden."_

Finally, the last clip, from the end of the fourth episode. _Ethan was in the confessional, checking votes with Norm. "We did well today," Norm said._

 _"Yeah," Ethan replied. "I can't believe how quickly we did that."_

 _"A shocking elimination, quickly explained by the two mega dorks, who seem to be running the game."_ The final voice belonged to Chris

Jonathan pulled the TV away. "I rest my case."

Kara looked at Ethan. "So it's been you?"

Ethan stammered. "I've been trying not to! It's just that I've been blackmailed! Jonathan made me!"

Jonathan stepped back, his eyes wide in shock. "If I wanted to use this to my advantage, why would I expose you?"

"He's got a point," Angie said, slightly on edge. "Hate to agree with Lover Boy, but he's right."

"New conversation topic," Paul said. "Norm, you were in on this?"

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Yeah, I put that clip in of Norm just for that. Goodbye, and good riddance.

* * *

Norm shrugged. "Evidence points that way."

Luna was looking at Norm. "I knew you two were in an alliance, and I was ok with that. But he's really mean! I can't believe you teamed up with someone like that!"

Norm was nervous now. "I, uh, see you all later!" He ran off.

Everyone was glaring at Ethan. "Uh," Ethan stammered. "Looks like I better win tomorrow." He sighed.

* * *

 **Boy Cabins**

Yeah, Paul moved in at some point. Angie's in the girl cabins too.

Jonathan was walking back alone. Kayla ran up to him. "Sorry for laughing at you, love boy," she said. "I believe you."

"Thanks," Jonathan faked a smile. "I need your help to get rid of him."

Kayla smirked. "I'm in." She walked off.

Then, someone else walked up to Jonathan. The figure spoke to him. "Big mistake today."

"What?" Jonathan said. "I'm just playing the game!"

The figure drew his sword. "That's two strikes, you're done for at three. I have a sword to sharpen." The figure walked off.

Jonathan walked into the cabin. Norm and Paul were there already. "Care to join me in voting off Ethan?"

"Sure," Paul said. Jonathan smiled evilly again.

* * *

 **Karon Island, Dock**

Chris stood there to conclude the episode. "Wow, Ethan's position just took a huge turn, as did Norm and Jonathan. Will Norm side against the "new evil"? Will Angie stop being angry?"

"Eat dirt, McLean!" Angie's voice shouted.

"Guess not," Chris concluded. "Find out who's next to fly to the stars, next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **None (Sudden Death Elimination)**

 **Eliminated: Helio**

* * *

Merge: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Norm, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio

* * *

 **Well, the merge is here, and Helio isn't.**

 **No one guessed, and that makes me sad...**

 **So Ethan's exposed and Jonathan's a "hero" Norm's in a tight position, but they are all pretty challenge proficient. On the other hand, so is everyone else. Who's next to go? You get to guess!**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:**  
 **Helio's concept was the first fodder contestant I created. I wanted everyone to have a good stereotype (except Daniel, but that was on purpose) before beginning to truly write. Alexa's was second, and the last one to be developed was Randall. I always imagined him making the merge, but Helio wasn't plot-necessary for anything else, so, uh, bye bye.**

 **Hey, remember all the other chapters, when I asked to review? Yeah, do that. If you are reading, I want to know. Any feedback you have is appreciated.**

 **Until next time, and you all are gonna be reviewing in that time, this is Tempo, signing off! (For about a week).**


	14. Tastes Like Terrible

**Hey Everyone, if you are reading this right now (that means you), please leave a review, even if it's just letting me know you're reading. Thanks!**

* * *

Episode 14: Tastes Like Terrible

Chris stood on the dock, walking on his way into the island. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island, we had the teams disbanded. Now those nice vibes are turned to solid mush! (Clip of the merge announcement). The challenge was a battle to the end in eight rounds, where the winner saved themselves. (Clip of Kayla winning the first round.) Ethan took up an interesting strategy and took Luna down to the bottom three, as Jonathan asked, (Clip of Ethan losing on purpose) but he betrayed Jonathan and saved Luna and himself! (Clip of Luna winning her Round). In the end, Helio got the boot, and Jonathan exposed Ethan for all the scheming he's done, and completely dropped any blame from himself. (Clip of Helio's elimination and the TV showing the clips of Ethan's actions) How will Ethan squeeze out of this? Can he at all? Is Jonathan as safe as he thinks? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Girls' Cabin**

"Good morning, new ally," Kayla said to Angie.

"Why am I teaming with you?" Angie asked, still tired.

Kayla shrugged. "Your call, of course. I'm just concerned that Ethan could take out any of us next."

"She has a point," Luna added.

"So here's the deal," Kayla said. "We all team up and get rid of Ethan. Sound good?"

"I'm in," Kara said.

"Fine," Angie said.

* * *

 **Kayla:** This is great. Even if I don't win immunity, I know I'll be safe, at least until Ethan and Norm are off this island.

* * *

 **Cave, Karon Island**

"Why are we meeting in here?" Norm asked.

"Because," Ethan said. "This is a super private spot. Also I found it and it looks cool."

Norm rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. What do we do?"

Ethan sighed. "I didn't expect Jonathan to be that prepared. In the future, we slowly ally people with us until Jonathan is gone. For today, though, we just need to win. Too dangerous to try anything."

"Got it," Norm confirmed.

"Just, stay low today," Ethan added. "The less noticeable we are, less chance one of us goes.

"Excellent," Norm said. They walked out of the cave to hear an announcement.

"Hello final eight!" Chris called from the speakers. "I hope you're all hungry for victory, because you're gonna need to be!" He laughed.

Norm sighed. "Eating challenge. Ethan, you better win this, because I'm not going to." He started walking, then slipped. "What the-" he saw he had slipped on a patch of ice. "Huh. This would explain the recent temperature drop."

Another announcement came over the speakers. "Don't ask questions, but it's starting to snow. If you aren't at the dining bunker yet, you might wanna consider going there NOW!"

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

The final eight had gathered in the bunker. Kara started looking around immediately.

* * *

 **Kara:** I need to find that source. This impromptu blizzard has to be Chris's doing! Has anyone else remembered it's still summer?

* * *

"Excuse me," Kara asked. "I was wondering why you didn't pick a more believable natural disaster, like a landslide."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "If I could pick the natural disasters, I would take your advice. Except they're natural!" He began to explain the challenge. "Today you'll have a classic eating contest! This is a total drama classic, and you all get to suffer in it." He put out the first dish. Ethan gasped in delight.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Chocolate milk? I live for that stuff! Hello, immunity.

* * *

 **Dish 1**

"Chocolate milk?" Angie asked. "That's all you got?"

Luna looked worried. "What is the catch?"

Chris smiled. "Hoping someone would say that. This stuff expired before those Juggy Chunks from Pahkitew did." Kayla poked at hers. "Yeah, this might be worse than Juggy Chunks. Also, why did you say chocolate? This is normal white milk."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Excuse me?

* * *

"Now," Chris continued. "First person to finish each dish earns a point for themselves. There will be five dishes in total. The person with the most points at the end of the challenge has immunity." He laughed at the expired dairy before them. "Go!"

Kayla poked at her dish again. "I think someone else can just take the point."

Ethan shrugged, and started drinking the milk. "Eugh!" he complained.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Ethan. "No way he gets immunity," he muttered, then started drinking as well.

Kayla scoffed. "Enjoy puking that up later," she smirked. "What do you think, Kara? Kara?"

"Uh, Chris," Luna said. "You appear to be missing a competitor."

Chris looked at the empty seat. "Well, she misses this one, so she's out of the challenge. No immunity, and if we find her, she's still participating."

Ethan and Jonathan continued to scarf down their expired food. Everyone else had stopped, and were just gagging while the two battled it out. In the end, Ethan put down his glass. "Yes!" He called out. Jonathan appeared woozy, and just fell over. Ethan quickly followed suit.

* * *

 **Dish 2**

Chris passed it out to the seven competitors. "Here we go for round 2!"

Angie picked hers up. "Is there metal in here?"

"Yes, there is," Chris said. "This is plane wreckage surprise. We got it from the Jumbo Jet. Everyone has something different."

"Looks spectacular!" Jonathan called out. Everyone looked to see that he had gotten the cucumbers from the facials in first class. "Hey, at least I got real food," he said.

Ethan looked at his plate. It was actually just plane exterior. He picked it up and took a bite. "Oh, no," he said. "I'm not eating straight metal."

Jonathan laughed at them all. "None of you are going to be able to win immunity by being quitters." He took another bite. "This is in the bag for us, huh Paul?"

"You bet," Paul said nervously.

* * *

 **Paul:** Not gonna lie, I'm not entirely sure Jonathan was telling the whole truth, and he definitely skewed evidence in his favor. But what else is he missing?

* * *

Jonathan put his bowl down, empty. "Jonathan wins round 2!" Chris says. "Three dishes left. Where's the hard work, and where's Kara?"

* * *

 **Control Room, Karon Mines**

Kara eventually reached the control room they found in the mine challenge. She opened the wall up, and looked at the wires. "Gotta shut this down," she said. She looked around at the wires, and using her eyes, followed them. "That's where I gotta go," she concluded. She opened up the door and followed the wires.

* * *

 **Dish 3**

CURRENT STANDINGS: Ethan 1, Jonathan 1

"Is this a hot dog?" Paul asked, at the seemingly normal meat on a bun in front of the seven.

"Sort of," Chris said. "Here's a little clip that will help you identify your meat."

He pulls up a TV, to see Chef in the confessional. It appears to be from season one. _"I slave over a hot stove, cookin' dolphin. No appreciation!"_

Chris laughed. "That solve your riddle, Paul?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Sure does."

Chris blew a whistle. "Now eat!"

Ethan and Jonathan began scarfing down the food again. This time, everyone was participating. Eventually, Ethan put his down. "Chris, is there water?"

Chris sighed. "Chef!"

Chef brought out seven cups of water. "One for each of ya's. And this is only 'cause my cookin's bein' appreciated this time."

* * *

 **Ethan:** I saw this crazy thing once, where a guy ate 20 hot dogs in under a minute by just swallowing 'em whole. Figured it's worth a try.

* * *

Ethan dipped his dolphin dog in water, and began eating it faster. "Hey, he can't do that!" Jonathan complained in between bites.

"Nothing's stopping you from doing it too," Chris said, bored.

Jonathan began to follow suit and started dipping his dolphin dog in. "Oh, I wouldn't bother," Ethan said with a mouth full. He swallowed. "Because I'm done."

Chris checked. "Ethan's got himself another point! One more and he has guaranteed immunity.

Jonathan scowled at the Anti-Villain. "You know, if you really want this, you can prove it, ok?"

Ethan looked back at him. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Jonathan just chuckled. "You'll see."

* * *

 **Karon Mines**

Kara appeared from a whole in the ground, now covered in dirt. "I so need a shower after this," she muttered. She looked around to see what appeared to be a separate control room. She found a full map of the mine in that room. She examined it. "So the other one's a dud," she said. "Huh."

Kara looked at the control panel. They all seemed to be attached to a dome. She pulled a switch. "First, to take out that blizzard." Then, she looked around. She pulled out a few wires and buried them in the ground. "That should stop it until the end of the season." She checked the map again. "Time to get back to the challenge," she said, finding an elevator.

The elevator opened up in a cave. She walked out, figured out her location, and then went to the dining bunker. The odd weather had stopped.

* * *

 **Dish 4**

"I hope you guys are hungry for this one," Chris says. "Because you guys are going to have to find these dishes." He rolled up a TV and put up a picture of a log. "Your fourth dish is whatever you pull out of a log. Chef will quickly prepare it, and you will then eat it. Your logs are all lined up out there."

Everyone went outside and pulled out something from the log they chose. "Oh my," Angie said. "Is this a squirrel?"

"Sure is," Chris confirms. "You should be glad you found that first. Chef takes his time on those."

Norm reached in next. He pulled out a giant cricket. "Oh, nasty," Chris says to him.

Jonathan pulls out a spider. "Jonathan gets the spider. I don't remember if that one's poisonous or not."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Poison? I just got a nice idea. (he laughs darkly) So long, Ethan.

* * *

Ethan pulls out a cricket similar to Norm's. Kayla goes next. She grabs an apple. "Do you remember what Amy ate last season? Yeah, it's one of those." Kayla lifted the apple from her hand, and it was starting to swell up already.

Luna gets a piece of bread. "Looks like Luna gets lucky," Chris says.

Paul looks at the last two logs. "Which one should I grab?" he asks. Just then, Kara swooped in and took a cockroach.

"Uh, not this one," Kara said.

Chris smiles. "Kara, welcome back. Since you ditched most of this challenge, you need to eat that regardless. Oh, and you can't eat anything else until then, so if you want any food for as long as you're here, you might want to eat up." Kara sighed.

Paul takes out his hand from the log. "Dude, there's nothing in there," he complains.

Chris smiled. "Oh, that one." He laughed. "Yeah, your meal is the log." Paul gulped.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker, Kitchen**

Chef is seen with fire safety equipment and a blowtorch as he simply lights everything on fire, and puts in on plates.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

Everyone is sitting at their seats, with whatever they just found. "Go!" Chris calls. Luna throws her food in before anyone begins. Norm and Paul gave up.

Kara looks at her roach. She then sees Kayla's cup of water. "Can I?" she asks.

Kayla shrugs. "Eh, go for it." Kara washes down the roach.

"Well," Chris says. "Even if Kara was eligible for immunity, she wouldn't get the point. Luna finished way before anyone." Everyone else sighed.

* * *

 **Dish 5**

"What's up next?" Angie asked. "Uncooked squid?"

Chris smiled. "Nope. We have another tribute meal. This one's from season three!"

He pulls up a TV to see Heather in the confessional. _"So I'm stuck going into the final three with Alejandro. it sucks because he's so good at everything. If I'm lucky, the final challenge will be some other disgusto eating thing, rat intestines or whatever, and he won't have Courtney to cheat for him."_ The rest of it played out, as Sierra walked in on her to discuss the Arch Villain's elimination, which failed in the end.

"You don't mean-" Kayla started.

"Oh, I do," Chris said, laughing. "Rat intestines!"

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Normally I'd be mad. But I have to scarf it down anyway, so Ethan can't win. (He gags at the thought of the food)

* * *

"Go!" Chris says. Everyone just sat looking at their bowls. Jonathan started first, and really went to town.

Kayla got up. "Nope, I'm done." She walks out. "Just watching that is hurting me." She exits.

"Wimp," Angie scoffs. She pokes at her food, and it jiggles. "Yeah, this isn't going to sit well." She starts eating slowly.

Ethan is eating quickly again, and is in an eating race with Jonathan. Eventually one of them comes out on top. "We have a winner for this round!" Chris says, holding up Jonathan's hand. "So Jonathan's at two points."

"So we both get immunity?" Ethan asked.

"No dice," Chris says. "You're gonna be in a tiebreaker!"

* * *

 **Jonathan:** (he's holding the spider) And I'm so glad I'm ready for it. (He squirts out green liquid from the spider into a cup.)

* * *

 **Tiebreaker**

Ethan and Jonathan stood at opposite ends. Chris put two plates out in the middle. He then put out a bowl. "Here's how this will work," he explained as the two met him in the middle. "You both will have to eat this!" A bunch of breath mints fall onto the plate. "This mints were used slightly, then discarded. Have fun with those." Then, orange liquid falls into the bowl. "Then, drink this unknown stuff in here. This must be done in this order."

"Chris," Jonathan asked. "Are there any replacements to what is presented before us?"

"Nope," Chris confirmed. "What's there is what you must eat."

"Excellent," Jonathan said darkly, then poured the cup of green stuff in Ethan's bowl.

"Um, what was that?" Ethan asked.

"Juice from the spider I got," Jonathan said. "And yes," he went on, "It is poisonous, and now, so is that liquid."

* * *

 **Norm:** Well, it was nice knowing Ethan.

* * *

"Go!" Chris called. They both started crunching down on the breath mints. Ethan narrowly finished them first. He was about to start on his poisoned liquid, when interrupted by Chris. "Hey, something that might be of help," Chris said. "Unless you consent to not suing us and staying on the island from poisoning, if you are poisoned, you're out of the competition for good."

Ethan nodded. "Good to know." He stared down Jonathan. "I consent to receiving this poison and wish to stay in the competition."

"Works for me," Chris says. Ethan began drinking the liquid. Jonathan had finished the mints, and began drinking his as well.

* * *

 **Ethan:** It was just a classic, 'mints then orange juice' kinda deal. It would have been bearable, had I known I wasn't currently being POISONED!

* * *

Ethan threw down his bowl. "Done!" He cried out wearily. He then fell over.

Chris grimaced at his collapse. "Yeah, he's gonna need a trip to the infirmary."

"I'll take him," Norm said. He then dragged Ethan away.

Jonathan turned to everyone else. "Ethan may have won, but we can still weaken him. Vote with me, all of you."

Paul stood up. "You just poisoned someone."

Kayla got in Paul's face. "You pushed me off a mountain!" Paul shrugged.

Jonathan glared at all of them. "Okay then. Here's my deal. Vote with me, or you're gone instead, got it?" No one really budged. He sighed. "Fine, do what you want, but _I'm_ making the smart decision tonight."

* * *

 **Infirmary**

It was a couple hours later. Ethan finally woke up. "Did I win?" he asked Norm, who was sitting there.

"You did," Norm said. "But you're stuck down here. Since you have immunity, Chris said to stay down here, since you aren't able to be sent home."

"How do I vote?" Ethan asked groggily. He then puked into a bucket.

Norm backed off a bit. "I can vote on your behalf. I assume you want a vote for Jonathan?"

"Yeah," Ethan said. "People just watched him poison someone. I hope they can see my good nature after that.

* * *

 **Elimination 13, Merge**

The seven campers present sat down at the bonfire. Kara, Kayla, Luna, and Norm sat in the front, while Jonathan, Angie, and Paul were in the back. "Well," Chris said. "A lot of you did nothing today, and you're going to be safe from it. Others," he said, looking at Kara, "didn't participate at all, and still ended up eating a roach and rat intestines. Good stuff." Kara sighed. "But, since no one here voted for you tonight, you're safe." She smiled, catching her marshmallow. "Also safe," Chris went on, "is...

Kayla,

Luna,

Ethan, if he was here,

Paul,

Angie." They all caught their marshmallows, save for Ethan. Chris faced the remaining two. "Jonathan. You're dangerous. Manipulative, and we just learned that you won't hesitate to snitch on someone, or even poison them."

"He could have given up," he calmly defended.

Chris continued. "Aaand Norm. You aren't manipulative, but we learned that this whole game you've been allied with the most dangerous player here, and you've also neglected to tell people some secrets."

"Get over it," Norm said. "Just send me home."

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "You cannot spoil my nail-biting tension I am creating! Tonight's loser Norm, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...you. Yeah, you're done." Jonathan smirked at the genius.

"I think he spoiled your nail-biting tension," Angie said. Chris growled.

Norm got up, and walked over to Chris. He stole the Launch of Shame remote from him. "Now, I don't want to be long," Norm said. "You know I'm going to check the votes, when I can, so fess up now. Who voted me off?"

Angie started. "Jonathan got to me. Sorry."

Jonathan raised his hand as well. "You knew this."

Paul, Kayla, and Kara all raised their hands. "He made some good points," Paul commented. "I was astounded he could even do that."

Luna fidgeted in her seat, then raised her hand as well. She teared up. "I'm sorry."

Norm shrugged. "No big deal," he said, deadpanned. "You messed up, and my time on this show is over." He walked over to the Launch of Shame, and stood on the pad. "And so is our relationship," he added. He pressed the button, and launched himself off. Luna cried briefly, then stopped.

* * *

 **Luna:** I know I messed up, but if he's going to take it like that, then maybe it's a good call.

* * *

"Hey!" Chris called out. "I'm supposed to do that!" Everyone else walked off back to the campsites.

As they were walking back, Paul went over to Jonathan. "I voted with you tonight, but that doesn't mean you're safe." Jonathan shrugged and continued his walk to the cabins. Then, he was stopped.

"You messed up."

Jonathan turned to see the shadow figure, holding three swords. "Okay, who are you, and what's with the sharp stuff?" Jonathan called out.

"That's not your concern," the figure said. "I have three swords tonight. One for each hand," it started. "And one for your neck." He threw it at the wall. "I missed on purpose," it continued. "Maybe next time I won't." It began walking off.

"Wait!" Jonathan called out. "What's your name?"

The figure shrugged. "You will find out in time. For now, you can call me Quaoar."

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Ethan lay in the bed, when Jonathan walked in. "Where's Norm?" he asked sleepily.

Jonathan laughed at him. "Oh, him? Yeah, he's gone. I would say no hard feelings, but we both know the truth." He walked out, while Ethan glared at him.

* * *

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, or in Ethan's case, poisoned," Chris said on the dock. "We say a sad goodbye to Norm, and a not so new hello to Jonathan's new friend, Quaoar. Who is it? Is Ethan going to get revenge? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie: Norm**

 **Ethan:** Jonathan

 **Jonathan: Norm**

 **Kara: Norm**

 **Kayla: Norm**

 **Luna: Norm**

 **Norm:** Jonathan

 **Paul: Norm**

 **Total: Norm (6), Jonathan (2)**

 **Eliminated: Norm**

* * *

Remaining Campers: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Kara, Kayla, Luna, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm

* * *

 **So the Antisocial Genius is outta here.**

 **No one guessed right, didn't help that one person guessed.**

 **So we met Quaoar. The name Quaoar is from a dwarf planet somewhere. I picked that one because of information I cannot tell you yet. If you do research though, you can identify Quaoar possibly.**

 **Norm just wasn't winning material, and now Angie can be resident snark master. Ain't that fun?**

 **Yup, broke up Lunorm too. There's a reason.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:**  
 **Norm takes many striking similarities to Noah (World Tour, not Island or RR). It's all for a reason you may have to wait for.**

 **On a side note, I am finished with all the pre-drafting up through the finale! So, here's the deal: _In an effort to get this story wrapped up faster than once a week, if I get at least two reviews on a chapter I'll just throw up the next one! ( Limit to once every 2 days)_**

 **Yadda Yadda review see you next time review yeah.**


	15. Revenge is Best Stolen Cold

**Huh? Oh, yeah, please review.**

* * *

Episode 15: Revenge is Best Stolen Cold

Chris looked eager to start the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island, the second day of merge competition proved to be less then stressful for some (Clip of Angie giving up on almost every dish.), while proving to be dangerous for others (Clip of Ethan and Jonathan in an eating race.) Kara ditched our challenge to shut down my natural disaster dome, I mean, Kara ditched the challenge. Yeah (Clip of Kara leaving and shutting down the controls) In the end, even though Jonathan poisoned him in a tiebreaker, Ethan won a much needed immunity (Clip of Ethan winning, then passing out). While in his unconscious state, Jonathan took everyone else under his wing to get rid of Norm, who quietly left, and broke up with Luna (Clip of Norm's elimination.) Finally, Jonathan learned the name of his friend, Quaoar. Who is he? Who is next to go? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Chef walked in to wake up Ethan. "Wake up, loser. I got you a real breakfast. I was required to do so." He handed Ethan a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Uh, thanks," Ethan said. "Is there a challenge today? Because I don't think I can handle that."

Chef sighed. "You bet there is. Lawyers said if you need to sit this one out, you can, but Chris said no immunity for you if you don't play."

Ethan nodded. "I think I'll take my chances, and if I go home, well, too bad for me."

Chef shrugged. "Your loss at the million, not mine." He put on a TV. "It's only set to episodes from last season and this one. Sucks, but it's what we got."

Ethan sighed. "It will suffice."

* * *

 **Ethan:** Being out of the challenge stinks, but I'm banking on being better by the end of today. Plus, are we going to all forget Jonathan _poisoned_ me?

* * *

 **Boys' Cabin**

Paul walked in to see Jonathan smiling. "What's up, poison buddy?"

Jonathan scowled at him. "I saw him. He's alive. No need to get worked up over it, mountain pusher."

Paul glared back at him. "Look, I'm done budding up with you. You're on your own." He walked out.

Jonathan shrugged and looked at the empty cabin. "Oh, this is quite a great day."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Norm's gone, and now I just have to worry about Ethan. Once he's gone, I'll basically have the million in my hands!

* * *

 **Girls' Cabin**

Kara walked in to see Luna crying. "You okay?" Kara asked. She stopped. "I mean, I see you aren't, but you know."

Luna sighed. "He- he just, ended it. Like that!" She sniffed. "I said I wouldn't be worked up over it, but it's not going well." She sighed. "I messed up."

Kara smiled at her. "Hey, on the bright side, it's one less person. I know it's awful to think about, but one of you had to lose anyway. Turn that sadness into something else." She started to walk off. "Like energy."

"Thanks," Luna said. "I'm ready to win today."

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Ethan was laying in the bed, watching Pahkitew Island.

 _"Samey,"_ He heard the mean twin yell. She was currently covered in what had to be sewage. He then watched as both twins were sent off. "I'm glad that's not an issue this season," Ethan said. "You know," he then thought. "maybe watching what's in for this season could help me escape elimination, because I might need to." He put on Karon Island's first episode.

"Get going!" Chris was heard. "Everyone but Ethan, I need you in the forest, like, now."

Ethan sighed. "I just hope Jonathan doesn't win immunity."

* * *

 **Forest**

Everyone but Ethan was gathered at the forest. "So where's everyone's least favorite bad person?" Jonathan asked.

"I think he's still down from when someone poisoned him!" Kara complained.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "You guys are really gonna get me for that, aren't you?"

Kayla spoke up. "Jonathan was just playing the game. If I had that opportunity, I would have done it too."

"Really?" Kara asked.

Kayla thought about it. "Probably. I do have a few morals. They're in there, somewhere. You know that."

"Yep," Kara confirmed.

* * *

 **Kara:** When we were younger our dog ripped off my favorite stuffed animal's head. She sewed it back on while I was crying. So yeah, if she wants to, she can be nice.

* * *

Chris interrupted them. "Okay, thanks for that. Ethan is recovering from his recent, um, food illness." Everyone looked at Jonathan, who shook it off. "Today's challenge is simple." He handed each of them a firefly jar. "You each are getting one of these jars. Your goal is to keep it in your possession until the end of the challenge. If yours is out of your hands for more than five minutes, or it breaks, you're out."

"Uh, yeah," Angie said. "How long is this lame challenge?"

"Lame?" Chris asked. "Well, it's a six hour challenge. But, if it's too easy for you, Angie..."

"I hate myself," she grumbled.

Chris smiled. "You guys have the whole island. Additionally, anyone who gets their jar onto the table on top of mount Karon, gets instant immunity."

"I think you made it easier," Paul pointed out.

Chris nodded. "Understandable, but you should know Chef is up there with his favorite weapon! His meatball bazooka!" Everyone groaned. Chris laughed. "Now, you have a twenty minute grace period, then you need to move it!"

* * *

 **Jonathan:** The answer is simple. Get to the top, then get immunity, then get rid of Ethan. Done.

* * *

 **Forest**

The instant the challenge started, Luna telported away. She popped up in the cave. She opened a hole in the wall and entered the elevator into the mine. "This should work for a while," she said to herself.

* * *

 **Luna:** I was upset about Norm before, but think about it like this: had I been with him, we would have had to work together. Now, it's all me. All the time. And I'm-

* * *

 **Angie:** -not letting-

* * *

 **Jonathan:** -anyone-

* * *

 **Paul:** -get in-

* * *

 **Kayla:** -my way-

* * *

 **Ethan:** -of that million-

* * *

 **Kara:** -bucks!

* * *

Luna entered the bottom of the mine, where she saw the place she got together with Norm. She tensed up. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea to go down here..."

She then wrapped her jar in her arm, laid against the wall, and went to sleep.

Back on the surface, Jonathan was clambering up to the top of the mountain. He got someone that called down from the bottom. "Hey, Lover Boy!"

The poisoner looked down to see Paul climbing up behind him, throwing rocks. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me that!" He saw Paul balancing his jar on his way up. "But you have a good idea." He pushed a giant boulder on top of Paul, sending him down and breaking his jar. "Too easy..." he muttered.

Paul was on the ground now, in pain, and his jar broken. "You're kidding," he said. "You'll pay for that!" He climbed up the mountain.

"Not so fast," Chris said, coming down on a jet pack. "You're out, so you can hit the cabins." He leaned in to Paul. "I don't think he's getting past Chef anyway." Paul chuckled and walked off.

* * *

Kayla was the only one who stayed at the beginning area. "So, no one's gonna come back here? No one? Okay, then." She put her jar next to her and took a nap under a log.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Ethan was now onto the fourth episode. He watched as him and Norm took out Daniel together, and Madison's reaction to his own answer. "How did I not notice that?" he asked himself. He then watched the elimination. People were starting to get suspicious. Not like it mattered in the end anyway. He watched Chris essentially call him and Norm a villainous duo. Ethan gasped. "I'm not a villain! He complained. "I did so many nice things this season! I'm so close to ridding this game of Jonathan! Why can't they see that!" He sighed.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I always have good intentions. I wasn't planning on doing everything that I did. I knew I could, but only once, or maybe twice. (He sighs again, then shoots up.) But mark my words. I'm not a villain, and they'll see.

* * *

 **Forest**

An announcement came over the speakers "Kayla's out!"

Kayla woke up groggily. "I'm what?" She looked at her jar next to her. "No one stole it!"

"True," Chris replied, "but you didn't keep it in your hands until the end of the day. So, no win for you." Kayla groaned.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Still in: Jonathan, Kara, Luna, Angie

Time remaining: 3 hours

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Top**

Jonathan reached the top part of the mountain. He saw Chef and his bazooka. "Hey," Jonathan said awkwardly. "Listen, I don't want any trouble. Just let me put this here so Ethan can get out of here."

Chef cocked the gun. "Not without a fight." He fired a meatball at Jonathan, hitting him. He flew up against a tree, still holding his jar. He was screaming in pain. Chef chuckled. "Dinner is served."

Just then, Angie popped up on the top. "Chef, we don't want any trouble, do we?" Chef shook his head. Angie looked at Jonathan, still screaming. "Serves Poisoned Love right. Glad he got a taste of Chef's very own terrible cooking." Chef glared at the girl. Angie backed away. "Not that your cooking's bad, but, you know," She was still backing off, pivoting slowly to the left. Chef stayed in line with the pivot. Eventually, Angie jumped back. She dodged one shot, and put her jar on the table.

"Angie is immune!" Chris called. She ran over in front of Jonathan. He fired, knocking another shot at Jonathan. Jonathan screamed briefly, then looked down. His jar was broken.

"You have to be kidding me," he complained.

* * *

 **Karon Mine, Lowest Sector**

"Luna, wake up," Kara said.

Luna shot awake. Her jar was still in her arms. "What do you need?"

Kara shrugged. "Just letting you know I'm here. We are still in that alliance."

Luna nodded. "I know. I never forget anything." She sighed. "Which means I'll never forget that- no! It wasn't a mistake. I can win now!"

"That's the spirit!" Kara called out. She looked at Luna. "We're the only one's left in the game. Angie's immune and Jonathan got out."

Luna nodded. "Then we wait it out here? Or shall we go up to the surface?"

Kara thought about it, then coughed. "Up. There air sucks down here."

* * *

 **Forest**

Everyone was gathered at the edge of the forest, except Ethan. "So the challenge is over," Chris said. "Immunity tonight goes to Angie, Kara, and Luna." The three girls cheered. Chris turned to the other three there. "Jonathan, Kayla, Paul, and by extension, Ethan, you are all up for elimination."

"I can work with that," Jonathan said. He then pretended to act concerned. "How long until our dear friend is out of the infirmary?"

* * *

 **Paul:** The infirmary he put Ethan in...

* * *

Chris checked his watch. "Probably a few hours. He's doing better, we think."

Jonathan smirked. "Long enough for me to handle this..." he muttered to himself. Chris walked off. He turned to the others. "So, Ethan, right?"

"Agreed," Kayla said.

"Hold on," Kara inputted. "He's not feeling well. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Sure," Angie said cynically. "Then we wait until he gets rid of us later." Everyone looked her way. "Hate to say it, but maybe we take this chance." She turned to Jonathan. "Then, we can get rid of Poisoned Love." Jonathan shuddered at the name.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

"All contestants report to elimination in twenty minutes!" he heard Chris call. Ethan was now watching the last episode to date. He heard Chris say, "Revenge is a dish best served cold!" He rolled his eyes at the terrible pun, then perked up.

"Revenge is a...cold...Hey, intern!" Ethan called out. An intern ran to his bed. "Do you have anything here for me? I believe I have earned something by being a victim of revenge." The intern shrugged, and went into a backroom. Ethan fell asleep for a quick ten minutes before his trek up the mountain.

* * *

 **Elimination 14, Merge**

The six competing campers sat down. Kayla, Kara, and Luna in the back, with Angie, Jonathan, and Paul up front. Ethan walked up to the rest of them. "Glad you could join us," Chris mused.

"The feeling isn't mutual," Ethan said to Chris.

"Oh, it might be," Jonathan said, smiling.

Chris held out six marshmallows. "While six of you competed today," Chris said. "There are seven of you. And we are about to make it six." He tossed Kara, Luna, and Angie marshmallows. "You three are safe for winning today's challenge."

"What was the challenge?" Ethan asked to a bored Angie.

"Stupid fireflies," she said. Ethan was confused.

"Also safe," Chris said, "Are...

Kayla,

Paul." Both of them caught their marshmallows. Ethan and Jonathan glared at each other. One of them was going home. "One of you two are going home," Chris said. "Anyone concerned?"

"No," Jonathan said smugly.

"Yes," Ethan said nervously.

"Huh," Chris said. "Anyway, the loser tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ethan." Jonathan smiled at caught his marshmallow.

Ethan looked sad. "That's it? I'm done?"

"Nothing personal," Jonathan said. "It's just none of us liked you."

"His words, not ours," Paul added.

Ethan sighed. "Welp, can't win 'em all. It's cool. I'm just really sorry about how this went down. I just get really competitive and I let the game get to my head."

"All good," Paul said. "We've all done it once or twice."

"Just never to your caliber," Jonathan added, smirking.

Ethan turned to Chris, who was getting impatient. "Can I say one more thing?"

Chris groaned. "You have ten words. No more than that."

"All I need," Ethan said. He tossed down a statue. "I'm not going anywhere." Everyone gasped. It was the sole vote idol.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** I think I just sold myself to that launchpad.

* * *

"No!" Jonathan called out. "Say it's a hoax! Say I'm not going home! I refuse to lose to a tiny rock!"

"Easy tiger," Chris said. "It's the sole vote idol, so all votes are reset. Ethan, eliminate the player of your choice."

"Are you whacked?" Jonathan said. "Like he's gonna pick anyone but me!"

Ethan was laughing. "Well, Jonathan. It's been fun. But just let me do it." He looked around and made his decision.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kayla."

"Now I'm confused," Paul said.

"What!" Kayla called out. "Me! Are you nuts!"

"Yeah, really. Jonathan poisoned you," Paul said.

Ethan shrugged. "Things can be forgiven. However, this game is strategy, not emotion."

* * *

 **Ethan:** But I would have payed a third of the prize money to send them both home.

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

"You'll regret this!" Kayla called out.

Jonathan ran over. "Sorry this had to-" She got launched off. "Oh, forget it," he said, walking off. Everyone else left.

On the way back, Kara was stopped. "I have a proposal," Ethan said to her.

Kara waited until everyone else was gone. "What?"

"Well," Ethan said. "With a gap in your secret alliance, I was hoping for me to fill it."

"How did you know?" Kara said, gasping.

Ethan smirked. "Simple logic. You and Kayla voted the same for every vote in this game. It's only logical."

Kara thought about it. "How long were you thinking?"

Ethan put a finger to his chin. "I don't know, I was thinking, maybe, the finale?"

Kara's eyes widened. "What's the catch?"

Ethan shook his head. "No catch. I'll have full honesty in this alliance, like I did with Norm." He then looked at her. "Of course, in light of Norm's elimination, I ask you no longer vote with Luna."

Kara thought about it. "Fine." They shook hands.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I mean it. As long as she's loyal, she has a spot in the finale. Now, I work on Jonathan. It's his time.

* * *

 **Kara:** I'm skeptical, but something tells me he's telling the truth.

* * *

Chris was still at the launch of shame. "Ethan's position has taken a full turn! Jonathan's, not so much. But none of them are ready for what we have for them next! What is that? Where was Quaoar today? Is Jonathan going to be around much longer? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie:** Ethan (VOID)

 **Ethan:** Jonathan (VOID)

 **Jonathan:** Ethan (VOID)

 **Kara:** Ethan (VOID)

 **Kayla:** Ethan (VOID)

 **Luna:** Ethan (VOID)

 **Paul:** Jonathan (VOID)

 **Total- Ethan (5, VOID), Jonathan (2, VOID)**

* * *

 **After Re-vote:**

 **Ethan: Kayla**

 **Total- Kayla (1)**

 **Eliminated: Kayla**

* * *

Merge: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Kara, Luna, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla

* * *

 **There goes the brat twin. She was never meant to be like Amy, and I'll throw it out there, that Kara is canonically older. I hope she wasn't too much like the mean twin.**

 **Congrats to GrilPower54 for the correct guess, and also Zibster for guessing Kayla's elimination, and also the alliance between the sisters.**

 **So we're down to six. There will be a special, which will lead into the next season. That is confirmed on my profile. Everything else under the 'Who's in the next season?' section is "final" (aka tentative to the extreme.)**

 **If you all could review, that'd be great. I know I ask a lot, but trust me, it helps me write faster.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Kayla is solid antagonist material, and also, the thing Jonathan said at the last minute will clue something scheduled for later. Much later.**

 **Well, until next time, follow, or favorite, or you know, REVIEW, and I'll see you next time!**


	16. Terror Trap

**Final Six! Also review time. Yeah, thanks in advance. Unless you don't, then no thanks.**

* * *

Episode 16: Terror Trap

Chris stood on the Karon dock. "Last time," he began, "on Total Drama Karon Island, Ethan sat the challenge out, after his poisoning from the food challenge. (Clip of Ethan in the infirmary). Meanwhile, everyone else went into the forest, or, other places (Clip of Kara and Luna in the mine), and tried to save a jar of fireflies. Jonathan took this opportunity to do some sabotage, (Clip of Jonathan shoving Paul down Mount Karon) and then used his time to convince everyone around him to vote off Ethan, which actually worked. (Clip of Ethan being told he's eliminated.) However, Ethan was still one step ahead, and on a last-minute find of the sole vote idol, decided to spare Jonathan and take out Kayla instead, for motives we now know. (Clips of Kayla being eliminated and Kara agreeing to the alliance.) Who will fall out of it today? Who's gonna make it to the final five? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Boys' Cabin**

Ethan fell out of bed as the episode opened. "Gosh," he said. "I totally forgot how crappy these beds are."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, when someone poisons you and you're stuck in the hospital, I could see why."

Jonathan groaned. "For the last time, I meant nothing of it. Besides, I failed yesterday. Get ready for a full bringing of pain for both of you." He smirked and walked out.

* * *

 **Paul:** If he thinks he's getting away with this, he's got another thing coming.

* * *

 **Girls' Cabin**

"Listen up," Angie rallied. "You all need to stick with me. The guys are one elimination from outnumbering us, and then we all go."

"I'm not sure," Kara lied. "I don't think I'm up for it."

"Really?" Luna asked. "Seems like a good idea. Worst that could happen is a tiebreaker."

Kara got up. "I don't want to." She then turned around to them. "Unless you want to get rid of Jonathan."

Angie smirked. "Consider it done."

* * *

 **Angie:** Perfect. I've secured myself a spot in the final three, assuming that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

"Hey, who wants something to go wrong today?" an announcement from Chris called out.

"No one!" Ethan was heard shouting.

"Don't care," Chris responded. "I need everyone in the dining bunker now."

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

The final six gathered up in the bunker. Six cages were behind Chris, three on each side. "So," Chris said. "Bet you are wondering what these are."

"I've learned not to ask," Paul retorted.

"Glad someone's excited," Chris said. "This challenge is a super extreme version of the phobia challenge. You all will sit in these cages, and face your worst fears, or something like that. You each should have one in there."

"So, why is this messing anything up?" Kara asked.

"Easy," Chris answered. "The first person out of the cage gets immunity and can watch the clips of everyone doing their trials. You will be able to learn a lot from that. But, today is special. Immunity also goes to second, and third, and fourth, and fifth."

"Sudden death elimination," Jonathan said, smiling. "Wicked."

Chris summoned the six to a cage. He dropped a can of gas in front of them. "You will fall asleep from this stuff," he explained. "There, your trial will begin." The cans opened up, and everyone started coughing. As the air cleared, everyone was down.

* * *

 **Kara's Trial**

Kara opened her eyes. "Wait a second," she said. She looked around. She was in the exact same environment. The other five were knocked out.

Chris walked up to her. "Did yours not work?" He asked.

Kara moved her arm around. "Uh, yeah. I don't think my can worked."

"Of course," Chris said, becoming angry. "That's because I have a serious matter to discuss with you."

"Oh, joy," Kara deadpanned.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I'm sick and tired of you messing with my disaster dome. So, as a punishment, I'm eliminating you. Right now."

Kara's eyes widened. "What? But I-"

"No time to defend yourself," Chris said evilly. "There's a helicopter waiting for you outside. You're being sent home. You're not even getting a shot at competing next season."

Kara whined. "But I-" Then, she sighed. "Alright, I'm leaving." She exited the bunker and stepped onto the helicopter.

* * *

 **Angie's Trial**

Angie woke up in what looked like a classroom, only without chairs or desks. She heard a knock on the door. "Might as well," she said, walking over to the door. She tuned the knob, but as soon as she did, a swarm of little kids started running in.

"Thanks for letting us trust you with our kids' lives!" A group of people who she assumed to be parents said, as the left.

Angie tensed. "Trust? Nonono, this is a mistake! Come back! Don't trust me!" She then watched the kids play. "It's only a little bit, right?" She told herself. Then, she saw a kid run into the wall. The child, instead of bouncing back and falling down, dissolved. "No!" She called out. She ran over to the pile of ashes.

Another kid walked over to her, and tugged on her shirt. She looked down at the kid, who was tearing up. "Did, billy," the kid started. "just, just die?"

Angie gave a nervous smile. "What?" She lied. "Of course not!" She turned him around and gave him a toy truck. "Now, go play. I have work I need to attend to." She walked into an office and shut the door. "Holy crap."

* * *

 **Jonathan's Trial**

"What the-" he said upon awaking. He shrugged. "Guess everyone gets to remember they're in this simulation, huh?"

He observed his surroundings. He appeared to be at Karon Island still. "Pft," he scoffed. "No big deal. Just need to find the trial and be on my way. I'll be right in that final five."

"Oh, finding your trial will be the easy part," a dark voice said.

Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks. "Quaoar."

Quaoar emerged. "Hello, Jonathan. What you said earlier, about the trials. Not quite. I was permitted to tell you of your trial, because, well, yours is hard. Luna has also been made known."

"Gee, thanks," Jonathan said. "So, what is my trial?"

"Oh, nothing simple," Quaoar said. He tossed Jonathan one of his three swords. "You just have to fight me."

Jonathan held the sword nervously. "Please, I can handle this."

Quaoar looked at him funny. "Oh, really? Perhaps my true form shall make you tremble."

With that, Quaoar roared, removed his scarf, which was radiating darkness. The darkness around him began to fade, and his clothes became visible. Jonathan saw the blue shirt, and black shorts. He then saw as the dark hat was removed, revealing fiery, short, red hair. Jonathan gasped at the sight. "Ethan?"

* * *

 **Ethan's Trial**

Ethan opened his eyes to a much different scenario. "Am I at, the fair?" He asked.

"Of course," replied a girl next to him, holding his hand. "You've been mumbling for a while now."

"Oh, sorry, Madison," Ethan replied. "Just, confused how I got here."

"Don't worry about that," Madison responded. "Just enjoy we're here." She stopped and looked across at a booth. "Oh! Face paint!" she cried out. "We should get some of that!"

Ethan grimaced. "We really, I mean," he was struggling with Madison's pleading eyes. "You know, sure," he concluded. "Why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" Madison said as she skipped over to the booth happily.

Ethan watched as Madison effortlessly began talking to the person who did the face paint. He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, something's up. If Madison just did that, I know I need to figure out what's going on."

* * *

 **Luna's Trial**

Luna dropped in a different landscape. She opened her eyes, and saw a floor of pink, and a sky of a shade of the same color. She perked up as a voice opened up above her. "Welcome, Luna, to your fear trial. Yours is the hardest one out of them all. We wish you the upmost luck." She nodded. She had just remembered that she had a trial. "The others, except for Jonathan, have no clue where they are. However, yours has a bit of extra, uh, challenge."

"Oh, thanks," Luna calmly responded.

The voice answered her. "Be welcome. It is quite possibly the last thing you'll hear." The light pink sky faded, and condensed into a mass of pink glow in front of her. It started to morph itself. Luna gasped as she stood in front of Norm, but with glowing red eyes and darker hair.

"Thanks for your betrayal," Norm said. "It will make this much easier." He fired a laser out of his eyes.

Luna quickly dodged the laser. "You can't kill me. This isn't real."

"Oh, quite the opposite," Norm said. "Luckily, your mind is so powerful that I have the ability to destroy you the first chance I get. You can die in here." He chuckled. "See if you can try and defy me." Norm then grew to six times his size. Then, at the snap of his fingers, green flame circled around them. Norm gave her a simple shove. She stumbled back and touched the flame briefly. There was real pain. He was right.

* * *

 **Paul's Trial**

Paul appeared in a dark room. There was a window at the top of it, where daylight entered. "How did I even get here?" he asked. "And how do I get out, more importantly?"

"Easy," a boy said, walking out. "just climb out on that rope. I do it all the time after practicing my sonatas."

Paul gasped at the word 'sonata'. "Wait, Jacob?"

They boy, identified as Jacob, now showed his full face. "Yep, it's me. Just climb out of there, and you're all good. And yeah, I practice in this room all the time."

Paul then narrowed his eyes. "Wait, how do I know you?"

"Easy," Jacob said. "You don't. I'm just part of your imagination. By the time you're gone, I'll be erased from your existence." Paul shrugged. He walked over to the rope and began climbing. When he reached the top. He looked outside. Then, the rope slipped down, back to the ground. "Gonna have to climb faster then that, that's all there is to it. Easy," Jacob said. He then began playing his tuba.

* * *

 **Ethan's Trial**

Ethan watched as Madison got face paint on her. He shuddered at it, knowing that if he didn't figure something out, he'd be next. Then, it hit him. "Madison!" he called out. "I'm glad you were able to do that on your own. You always have, you know that."

"Of course!" Madison responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Nice try," Ethan muttered. He ran over to the person doing the face paint. "You have two seconds to tell me what's going on." The man didn't move at all. "That does it," he said to himself. He took the cart near him and rammed it into the man, who dissolved.

"What?" Madison called out. "How did you- you killed him!"

"An unfortunate accident," Ethan said, "But we can continue." He took the cart and started riding on it. He made his way to the middle of the fair. Standing on the cart, he noticed nothing outside of it. He gasped. "The trial! This is all fake." He rode the cart, and bounced off the fountain, into the sky. He flew in the grayness of outside the fair. Soon, the gray turned pink, and then, it became reality.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

Chris heard a cage unlock. Ethan burst out. "Well," he said. "That was interesting. But regardless, congrats on immunity. You can leave now. You're safe." Ethan nodded and left.

* * *

 **Jonathan's Trial**

"Ethan?" Jonathan said. "But-"

"Relax, peasant," Quaoar-Ethan responded. Quaoar's voice was still present. "I am merely in your mind. I am not truly him. But, I am now your worst fear." He held up his swords. "Have fun."

Jonathan laughed. "You're not my worst fear. Ethan doesn't faze me."

"Yes, true," Quaoar-Ethan said. "However, you will now face your trial. Defeat by his doing. Fight all you want, but there is nothing you can ask for but to fight honorably until you perish."

Jonathan raised his sword. "I don't plan on losing. Game on."

* * *

 **Kara's Trial**

Kara sighed in the helicopter as she made her way home. "Wait a second," she said. She opened up the door to the helicopter. Grabbing a parachute, she stood at the edge, shivering. "I think i just figured out my real trial," she said, as she jumped out. She pulled the cord, and everything turned pink...

* * *

 **Angie's Trial**

Angie burst down the door to the daycare. "Listen up," she said. "We're dealing with a crisis, and all of you are going to listen to me." All the kids lined up in front of her. "Nobody gets to move until I say so." They all obeyed, hardly moving. "Good," she said, "Now that you're listening, we do things my way. On the count of three, everyone say, 'End the Trial!'"

"End the Trial!" Everyone shouted. The vent shot out pink gas.

* * *

 **Angie:** Babies don't dissolve. Nice one, McLean.

* * *

 **Paul's Trial**

Paul jumped out of the building, only to see someone jump out behind him. "Easy," Jacob said. "Don't you wanna listen to my sonata?"

Paul grabbed the tuba out of Jacob's hands. "Not entirely." He swung it at his head. Upon impact, Jacob's head began to dissolve into pink gas.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

"So, you're out," Chris told Paul and Angie. "You had some really weird trials. Anyway, you two are safe."

"Who's left?" Angie asked.

"Jonathan and Luna," Chris answered. He then appeared genuinely concerned. "Although I'm hoping either Luna finds a way out or Jonathan wins quickly, because the girl's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

* * *

 **Luna's Trial**

"Don't bother teleporting," Norm growled. He shot three more lasers. "If you do, you'll teleport right into a laser shot."

Luna dodged his laser shots, and looked at the fire. She started running through it. She screamed in pain as she made it out. Falling over, she started to cry in pain. The giant Norm effortlessly stepped over the fire. "Impressive," he said. He sat down. "Unlike you, I'm a decent person. "You have one hour to recover before I kill you instantly. He snapped his fingers again, and she was trapped in a glass cage. "Goodbye," he said ominously.

* * *

 **Jonathan's Trial**

Quaoar-Ethan and Jonathan were amidst a fight. Quaoar-Ethan jumped back, and began blocking blows. "Your technique is terrible, Lover Boy."

"Don't call me that!" Jonathan shouted. He swung at Quaoar-Ethan, who ducked and dodged the swing.

"Well," Quaoar-Ethan said. "You know my true form, so I need to go back to stepping it up." He grabbed the dark scarf off the ground, and returned to his shadowy self. His movements were now faster. "Give up," Quaoar taunted.

Much to his surprise, Jonathan stopped. "Fine," he said, kneeling. "Do it fast."

Quaoar smirked. "Very well." He swung with both swords at one. Upon impact, Jonathan was not hurt, but instead, Quaoar began to dissolve. "Remember," he warned. "This was just a simulation. I'm still out there."

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

Jonathan burst out of the cage. "No one saw that, right?" he asked.

"No," Ethan said. "But I will soon." Jonathan growled.

"Oh, great," Chris said. "Chef! Turn off Luna's simulation!" Chef ran in and shut it off.

Luna's cage opened, and once she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes. "Uh, Luna?" Angie asked. Luna didn't move, only standing there, shuddering.

"Okay," Chris said. "Especially that she lost, and the fact she's mentally going nuts, Luna, it's time to go." Luna simply nodded and walked over to the Launch of Shame, still shuddering.

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

"Bye, Luna!" Kara called. "It was good working with you." Luna didn't respond. Chris rolled his eyes and hit the button. Luna was launched away.

"Ethan," Chris said. "The simulations are yours to watch. But before you go, face paint, really?"

Ethan shuddered at the word. "It's just, really, sticky. That's all." He then walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Ethan sat in the confessional, watching the simulations. "Disaster dome, huh?" He said.

* * *

 **Ethan:** So I made a note of everyone's performance. Kara's proved the island was being controlled for each disaster, and Jonathan's apparently scared of me. Angie's and Paul's had no real bearing on anything. Time to watch Luna's.

* * *

 **Outside Cabins**

Everyone was laying around as Ethan walked back, with wide eyes. Everyone looked at him. "I know I didn't really like her, and we all thought she was weird," Ethan started. "But, no one here would have passed her trial. No one."

* * *

 **Ethan:** I meant that. One more thing I did learn though. Quaoar's been here. I need to have a little chat with him.

* * *

 **Karon Dock**

Chris was ready to close off the episode. "We're down to five!" he said. "Jonathan, Paul, Ethan, Kara, Angie. Who will win it all? What does Ethan know about Quaoar? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **No vote (SD Elimination)**

 **Eliminated: Luna**

* * *

Remaining Campers: Angie, Ethan, Jonathan, Kara, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla, Luna

* * *

 **There goes Luna. She made it much further than people predicted.**

 **Congrats to Zibster for also guessing Luna's elimination! Not quite the method had in mind, but hey, a guess is a guess.**

 **Something**

 **So Luna went through a real roller coaster this season. From outcast, to relationship, to breakup, to near death. Fun, huh? Her development is far from over, and this event will be important.**

 **How does Ethan know Quaoar? Will be answered next chapter, as well as why Quaoar is named that.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Differences between Luna and Dawn = Luna is a psychic. By my definitions, psychics predict physical events, while Aura Readers deal with emotions. Hence, why Luna can't tell when people are lying all the time, but can predict the challenges, and the fact that Ethan would not betray Norm. Yes, the difference will appear in the future. Everything's done for a reason...**

 **So, until next time, please review, and guess who's going home next!**


	17. Land Before Slide

**Review Please :)**

* * *

Episode 17: Land Before Slide

Chris stood on the dock, beginning the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island, the final six dealt with their greatest fears, which while some were hilarious (Clip of Ethan being scared of face paint), some were terrifying to watch, even by my standards. (Clip of Luna facing near death). Ethan won immunity, and took the opportunity to learn a lot about his final competitors. (Clip of Ethan watching the fear trials.) In the end, Luna was ousted after being forcibly removed from her trial. (Clip of Luna's elimination.)"

The camera turned back to Chris as he stood on the dock. "We're down to five. Who will win it all?" The camera change to a five-way split screen. "Will it be Ethan, the repenting manipulator, Kara, the mystery solver, Jonathan, the Lover Boy turned brutal villain, Angie, the always aggravated, or Paul, the most likely last sane competitor left? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Boys' Cabin**

Ethan woke up as Jonathan and Paul were fighting again. "Seriously," Jonathan complained. "I poisoned him like three challenges ago! He's back to normal! Get over it."

Paul shot back at him. "Yeah, well I don't wanna see you do any of that stuff again, and I plan on making sure at tonight's vote." He smirked at Jonathan, who scowled back.

"When I win immunity," Jonathan commented, "You'll never see him again!" He pointed to Ethan, who was no longer on his bunk. "Oh, he left."

"I'm voting with Ethan," Paul said. "And I'm sure he can whip up a third vote between the girls." He walked out as Jonathan smiled.

"Interesting," he pointed out. "Get two votes secured, and between Paul and them, I could make a bloc. I just need him on my side."

* * *

 **Cave, Karon Island**

Ethan sat down, and closed his eyes. He opened them back up, and he saw him in front of him. "Good morning, Ethan," the person said.

"Cut the crap, Quaoar," Ethan said. "Why were you in Jonathan's simulation?"

Quaoar smiled. "I was? How excellent. I never thought I would be."

Ethan wasn't satisfied with his response. "You know what I want. Stop messing with him."

"But you don't like him!" Quaoar combated. "I'm doing you a service."

"I don't want service," Ethan said angrily. "If I'm going to win, I want you to not be involved. I want to do this without your help."

Quaoar sighed. "Fine." He drew in his swords. "But if the time comes, you will need me, and I want you to know that."

"What?" Ethan asked plainly.

Quaoar started pacing. "Eventually, I won't be the most psychotic thing here. You need to take that thing when it comes, and bring it down once it's here."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now, beat it. You know my head hurts after talking like this."

"Of course," Quaoar obeyed, and dissolved in front of him.

Ethan walked out of the cave, and looked up when the speakers went off. "Final five, please all make a confessional, then get to the bottom of Mount Karon for your challenge!"

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Once I get Paul on my side, I will be in the final four. I have my plan, but it requires my immunity. But of course, that won't be difficult.

* * *

 **Paul:** I'm still amazed I got this far. Now I can start winning and really show these people what I'm made of. Of course, being too strong would be unwise...

* * *

 **Ethan:** Jonathan goes, today, and without Quaoar. Man, that feels good.

* * *

 **Angie:** Final five? Can't say I expected it. But no one's taking me out after all this.

* * *

 **Kara:** I always thought Kayla would outperform me. However, with my alliance with Ethan, we might actually get rid of Jonathan today! And, if he's being honest about our alliance, I'm in the finale.

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Bottom**

The final five gathered at the bottom of the mountain. "Congrats on making the final five!" Chris exclaimed. "You all have put in a lot of-"

"Yeah, whatever," Kara said. "What's the disaster today?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll address it. For those of you who haven't figured it out, the island's disasters have not been odd weather patterns, but are actually being controlled by a giant dome." Everyone except Ethan and Kara gasped. "Yeah, yeah, super scary. Anyway, _someone_ decided to shut down my dome, so that's why we haven't had anything recently."

"No regrets," Kara said proudly.

"Moving on," Chris said. "Today I'm missing my dome, so I wanted to make my own natural disaster. So," he looked over to the mountain. "Chef, do it!" A large explosion was seen on the side of the mountain. The ground rumbled. "Today," Chris said evilly, "I have created my own landslide. You all will race around the bottom of this mountain. Once you make one lap around, you run up to the top to the elimination area. First one there gets immunity. Once everyone arrives, we'll vote immediately." The ground was shaking harder. "Oh, yeah, this'll be fun. Go!"

* * *

Everyone began running across the base of the mountain. Paul took an early lead. See you at the Launchpad, Jonathan!" He called.

"That's it! You're doing great!" Jonathan called back.

The response stopped Paul dead in his tracks. "Wait, what?" Kara and Angie passed by them. Jonathan ran up to catch up with Angie.

"So," Jonathan said. "How about we take out Ethan tonight, once and for all?" he offered.

"I'm in," Angie said.

"I'm out," replied Kara. She sped ahead.

"You'll really do it?" Jonathan asked Angie.

"Yeah," Angie said. "He got rid of all the girls on my team, so I'm getting him back for it." She ran off. Jonathan smirked.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Okay, so Juan and Norm took out Madison with myself doing it indirectly, Juan took out Hannah, and I took out Sarah, but she doesn't need to know that.

* * *

Paul ran up to Jonathan. Jonathan watched as a boulder almost landed on them. Jonathan grabbed Paul to avoid hitting it. "Watch yourself," Jonathan advised. "If you get hurt, you might lose!"

Paul had nothing to say back. "Um, thanks?" he said awkwardly, then continued to run.

Jonathan snickered as he kept running. "Too easy..."

* * *

 **Paul:** Jonathan's starting to act nice. Maybe he's having a turnaround. Maybe.

* * *

As Angie was running, she saw a boulder crash behind her. It's weight caused a hole in the ground. "Yikes," she commented. Ethan caught up to her.

"Yikes," Ethan said, and kept running. Angie grabbed his leg and tripped him. "Hey!" he called out. "What gives?"

"Nothing personal," she replied. "Just voting with Jonathan tonight." She ran off.

* * *

Paul, currently leading, stopped over along the trail. "Hm," he pondered. "What's not to stop me from just climbing up now?" He started going up and reaching higher. Eventually, he grabbed a rock on the mountain. Upon grabbing it, it slid, causing the rest of the part of the mountain to collapse too. He quickly grabbed onto the top of the rock, pulled himself up, and rode it down. "Oh," he said. "That."

As the rocks were collapsing down, they hit Jonathan at the bottom. One pushed him into a hole in the ground. He smashed onto the ground, and while standing up, another rock fell on top of him. He screamed in pain as he was hit, which startled Paul. Paul ran over to the hole with Jonathan in it. "You all good?" He called out.

"What does it look like?" Jonathan griped. "Get me out of here!"

Paul pondered. "Look, you've been tolerable today, so if I let you out, you guarantee my immunity."

Jonathan shook his head. "Dude, I really need immunity. Just let me out of here! I think my leg's broken!"

Paul frowned. "My apologies, but I don't think I can do that at this time." He ran off.

Ethan ran up to Paul. "What was his deal?"

Paul shrugged. "Tripped and fell. Nothing of great concern." He began to go off. "Oh," Paul said. "Don't try climbing until you did your lap. That's how this happened." He pointed to the fallen landslide.

"Noted," Ethan remarked, then they ran off.

* * *

Kara and Angie were now up front. "So, who's your vote for?" Kara asked.

Angie dodged a flying rock, then looked at Kara. "Ethan, you?"

Kara shrugged. "I was going to vote for Jonathan. E- I mean I was hoping you could help me out with it."

Angie shook her head. "No can do, and if that's the case, then I need immunity tonight." She ran off. "Watch out for the rocks!" she called out.

* * *

 **Kara:** So we don't have Angie's vote, and we sure don't have Jonathan's vote, so that leaves Paul. Let's see what I can do.

* * *

Ethan approached Jonathan's hole. "Dude, help!" Jonathan demanded.

Ethan almost laughed. "You tried to make moves on the girl I liked, you poison me, take out my friends, and you want me to help you?"

Jonathan shrugged. "You'd be a real villain if you didn't." Ethan's eye twitched. Jonathan smirked.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll help." He got ready to put his arm out, when his eye twitched again.

Ethan gasped out in a dark tone, "No! Not him!"

He put his arm back. "I need to! You said no interfering!"

The voice emerged from Ethan's mouth again. "You can be a hero another time! He needs justice!"

"No!" Ethan called. "It's over. I'm helping!"

The voice came out again. "If you won't do it, than I will!" Ethan uncontrollably reached in his pocket and pulled out a dark scarf, and put it on.

Jonathan gasped. "Quaoar?"

Quaoar grinned darkly at him. "Yes, what you saw in the fear chamber was true. Now, I have a challenge to win!" He kicked a few rocks in the hole as he left.

Jonathan looked at the rocks and smirked. "Maybe it's enough..."

* * *

Kara and Angie both made it to the end of the lap. "Guess we climb."

"Me first," Angie said, shoving Kara out of the way.

Both girls gasped as Quaoar passed them. Having no idea who he was, he shouted back. "This is for Jonathan's end!"

"Was that Paul?" Kara asked.

"Was what me?" Paul called from the bottom. Both girls shared a confused look then continued to climb.

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Top**

Chris awaited at the top of the mountain. Quaoar shot up first, then landed on the ground both swords in hand. "This will be a fun elimination, he said."

"Not so fast, psycho sword," Chris said. "Someone got here before you." He pointed to Jonathan, who was out of breath. "Apparently someone kicked rocks into his hole, where he used them as steps. Then because _someone_ didn't explode the inside of the mountain correctly, he made it up first."

Chef was standing next to him. "I'm a cook, not an explosives expert!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Regardless, immunity goes to Jonathan."

Quaoar frowned.

* * *

 **Quaoar:** Impossible! But, how? (his eye twitches)

* * *

 **Ethan:** Yeah, I kicked those rocks in there. It cost me my immunity, but I'm the hero now. Maybe I'll be spared.

* * *

Quaoar now appeared as Ethan. "Dang, second place."

Jonathan shoved him. "And you'll be in fifth place on this show, and your nutso sword guy too."

Paul, Kara, and Angie all arrived. "You all lost, like it matters," Chris said. "Anyway, time to vote, right now!"

* * *

 **Paul:** I know it was a 2-2 split between Ethan and Jonathan, but he's immune now. Ethan and Kara changed their votes to someone else most likely. I don't know who to pick.

* * *

 **Elimination 16, Merge**

Jonathan sat next to Paul and Angie in the back, and Ethan and Kara were up front. Chris approached them. "So," he began. "You all sucked out there. But you all made your votes apparent. So, get voting. Angie, you're first."

"Wait!" Jonathan said. "I'm giving my immunity to Paul, because I didn't honor a deal. I'm sorry."

Paul was shocked. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

Jonathan smiled. "Just let your vote do the talking." Paul nodded. Ethan and Kara smirked at each other.

* * *

 **Paul:** Oh man, now what? Well, guess I'm in the final four. Woo.

* * *

Chris looked at the votes. "Ok, well, this is fun." he grabbed the plate of marshmallows. "People safe are,

Paul,

Angie,

Kara." They all caught their safety symbols. Ethan and Jonathan started at each other, angrily. "Ethan and Jonathan," Chris went on. "You have battled it out all season. Betraying each other constantly, and fighting over a girl. But with idols gone and immunity taken, one of you will go home. And tonight, that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jonathan."

"What!" Jonathan demanded. "I was lied to! Someone didn't do what I wanted!"

* * *

 **Paul:** Yeah I knew exactly what to say. Getting immunity meant nothing to me. Everyone knew they were the two targets. If anything, Angie, Kara and I are the final three.

* * *

Ethan was in shock. "I'm not done?"

Jonathan was still going ballistic. "How could you! I trusted all of you!"

Ethan stared at him. "You might as well come clean."

"Fine!" he shouted. "Yeah, I blackmailed him! His strategy was making me mad so i stole it and made him do what I wanted! He hasn't caused a single elimination from Daniel's to the elimination I exposed him! It was all my brilliant planning! Mine! And I don't deserve this!"

Chris smiled. "Yes, Jonathan, you do." He walked over. "You may have noticed I moved the launchpad?" Everyone looked to see the area with the launchpad. It was covered in a metal sheet."

"Yeah, no one noticed," Angie snarked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, I have a special elimination for Jonathan. Because he really didn't even finish the challenge, I'm sending him down the mountain first!" He shoved Jonathan as he rolled down on a landslide, then sent off into the sky by the Launch of Shame.

"Revenge!" Jonathan shouted as he flew off.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I did it! I guess being the hero paid off. Take that, evil!

* * *

Chris turned to the final four. "You all might be wondering what's next. Nothing, for you guys."

"What?" Paul asked.

"Clarifying, hello?" Chris complained. "I won't be here for the next challenge, and you won't be participating." He pointed to a boat at the dock. "I'm heading off to where these losers have been launched off to, and they'll be voting you off!" They all gasped. "But, you think that's it? Nope! They'll have a harsh twist to their vote, that could greatly affect the decision! Or, you know, not."

* * *

 **Ethan:** (gasps) With Jonathan there, he'll get rid of me for sure! Oh man, I'm so done...unless my friends can pull something off.

* * *

"So, you got too lazy to design a challenge?" Angie asked.

"No!" Chris shot back. "They just have to do it!" Everyone, a bit more confused than before, walked off. "Sixteen down, and we're down to four. Who will win? Who's going home next time? Find out, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie:** Ethan

 **Ethan: Jonathan**

 **Jonathan:** Ethan

 **Kara: Jonathan**

 **Paul: Jonathan**

 **Total: Jonathan (3), Ethan (2)**

 **Eliminated: Jonathan**

* * *

Remaining Campers: Angie, Ethan, Kara, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla, Luna, Jonathan

* * *

 **He's outta here. Jonathan's outta here.**

 **No one guessed right. Eh.**

 **Yeah, that was my least favorite character to write. If you cringed or got mad at him, that was the goal. He just threw Ethan under the bus whenever things looked bad for himself. That was his plan, and it worked well. Until it, you know, didn't.**

 **Yes, Ethan is Quaoar. History Lesson time! Quaoar is a important figure in the Mission Indians from Southern California. No, I'm neither form there or a Mission Indian. The reason Quaoar's named that is because he is a successor to Wiyot, who was poisoned by his own sons. Poisoned? Hello? Yeah, that's it.**

 **This is I think the shortest chapter. I don't like these kinds of challenges, but I needed another disaster challenge. There's one more, and guess where it is.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
Jonathan was the second choice for villain. The first was Paul, but I decided against it, but kept his placement. Yes, Jonathan is the season villain. Ethan was really only behind a few eliminations, and hated every minute of it. Remember, Anti-Villain? Yeah.**

 **So, uh, here's where I tell you to review. Do it. Yeah.**

 **Anyway, see you next time to see what happens!**


	18. Launch Landing

**Hey, so this is normally the part I ask for reviews. Yeah, do that. Thanks.**

* * *

Episode 18: Launch Landing

Chris was on a boat, driving away from Karon Island. "Last time, on Total Drama Karon Island, after I got my disaster dome destroyed, I wanted to make my own disaster (Clip of Chef blowing off a side of Mount Karon). The final five raced their away around, then up the mountain. (Clip of Angie tripping Ethan). Ethan had an aggressive discussion with Quaoar, who was apparently himself the whole time! (Clip of Ethan and Quaoar in the cave.) During the challenge, Quaoar tried to undermine Ethan's 'no evil' policy, and cracked when Jonathan called Ethan a villain (Clip of Jonathan in the hole). Quaoar's attack let Ethan rescue Jonathan, who won immunity- only for it to be given away to Paul, who took it as nothing. (Clip of Jonathan's victory, and Paul receiving immunity.) In the end, with Paul immune, it was down to the big baddies Ethan and Jonathan, and thanks to Paul, Jonathan was sent tumbling, then flying. (Clip of Jonathan's elimination)"

The boat pulled up at a resort. "So where have the losers been? They've been chilling at our new location, Launch Land! It's almost like the old Playa, but it's much nicer and eco-friendly." He parked the boat. "Today, one of the final four goes home, but they'll have no say." He gestured to Launch Land. "They will! So, what will they decide today, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Launch Land, Pool**

Kayla was seen swimming in a pool, relaxed, while Sarah aggressively practiced. "Could you cut that out?" she complained.

Sarah poked up briefly. "If I knew this place had a pool, I would have booted myself first! I have to practice!" She continued to swim.

Kayla looked up to the camera. "I guess I should be flattered to be here. I was taken out because I was seen as a threat, and a big enough one to have Ethan spare Jonathan. Ethan's probably regretting that one." She chuckled.

A honk was heard at some distance away. "Yay!" Gretchen cheered, running up to the pool deck. "A new friend!" She ran over to the boat, only to slip and fall in the pool.

"I don't think anyone from there will be our friend," Norm snarked. "Even if it's Ethan, he's gonna be pissed."

Everyone watched in shock as Jonathan walked up to them all. Everyone was silent and stared at him as he arrived. "Yeah, I'm here. Now, we'll see how long Ethan lasts on his own. I carried him there!"

"No you didn't!" Madison called out. Jonathan shot a glare over to her, and she ran behind a tree. The camera followed Madison as she hid back there. "I'm really proud Ethan made it as far as he did," she explained. "He really deserves it after all he went through. Later today, they'll show us the episode. It will be fun to watch Jonathan get booted."

"True that," Juan said to her. "I hope he got what he deserved. Maybe Quaoar got him." He walked off.

Madison faced the camera again. "Yeah, I've warmed up to everyone around here. They've really helped me come out of my shell. I just hope Jonathan doesn't destroy me before I get to see Ethan again."

The camera followed Juan now. "Quaoar? Yeah, we're all going nuts about him. Well, it. I think it's a him though. My guess is it's Paul."

He then heard a voice from off-screen. "Juany Swany! Is that you?" It was the voice of Hannah.

Juan looked at the camera. "Gotta go, I don't plan on being visible much longer." He then darted off.

Hannah ran into the frame. "Aw, darn. He was just here." She took a picture of the tree. "This one looks great!"

* * *

Chad and Daniel were relaxing by the poolside. "Yeah," Chad said. "Second boot wasn't really my plan, but I guess I deserved it. Ethan had the wrong idea, and that was my fault."

Daniel nodded. "I thought Kayla was to blame, but he got me too. Apparently I'm not the only one targeted for being nice too." He pointed at Flora, who was talking with Luna.

Flora turned to the camera. "I still don't regret voting myself off instead. Paul is doing so much better than I would have ever."

"Easy for you to say," Luna said. "My fear trial was nearly impossible! None of the others were able to die!"

Flora put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, you did the best you could."

Luna sighed. "I screwed up a lot on that island." She looked over to Norm. "That was my first mistake. I should have socialized more and more of a team player."

Norm walked by her, and scowled, then walked off. The camera followed him. "Upset with Luna? Not anymore. Being mad is a waste of time. I've learned my lesson. Don't date people on the same reality show as you. It always ends up in disaster. Always."

* * *

Alexa was napping on a chair. "Yeah, I guess I did pretty terrible," she said. "I guess we really needed to win that challenge. Nothing I could have done. My ability I got couldn't even cause harm."

"But we still all here," Helio commented.

"Yep," she said. "I was impressed to be voted out sixth, or seventh, whatever it was. Fourteenth is pretty bad."

Randall ran by, catching a Frisbee from Juan. "Although," she said, looking at Randall, "This place does have it's perks. He's nuts, and probably my opposite, but hey, I think he's cute."

* * *

Sheldon was sitting at the poolside. "I was targeted because of my mental abilities. Anyone who doesn't agree is wrong. I was able to map out every game combination!" He kicked some water. "Oh, Quaoar? Yeah, it's Ethan, for sure."

Helio walked up to him. "Me no think so." He kept walking. "Me upset I lost, and me wanted do better, but no get it. Oh well."

"Well put, brother," Randall said to him. He turned to the camera. "Yeah, I sucked out there. I got hurt a lot, and then was blackmailed away. At least I got to do that super fun mountain challenge."

* * *

Jonathan was scowling. "I shouldn't be here. I worked tirelessly to get here and it was all for nothing! I got nothing! I would have been better off keeping my immunity. Then, I could have at least injured Ethan out of the competition."

"That's mean! Ethan was our friend!" Gretchen said to him.

Jonathan threw his arms up. "He purposely got rid of you for being useless. He was the enemy!"

Gretchen stared at him, confused. Jonathan yelled and stormed off. Gretchen faced the camera. "I had so much fun on the island! I made friends with Ethan and the rest of the team, like Hannah, and Norm! I hope we'll be friends after this too."

Someone called out to them. "Hey, guys, the episode's here!"

Gretchen ran over. "Oh, fun!"

* * *

 **Launch Land, Ent** **rance**

Everyone was gathered at the front, waiting to watch the episode. They started off with the recap.

"It is true," Juan said. "Paul pretty much is the only sane one left."

Then, they watched Jonathan and Paul argue, and Ethan walk out to talk to Quaoar. "I knew it," Norm said. "Pay up, bud." Sheldon reluctantly payed Norm a sum of money.

Then, they saw the landslide occur. "I would have caught the fact of the Disaster Dome way before she did," Sheldon said. "My superior intellect would have easily-"

"No one cares," Kayla interrupted.

They watched the race, and eventually, the scene with Jonathan in the hole. "Paul was justified in not helping him," Luna commented. "He was pretty mean, and he's obviously playing Paul just for the vote."

"Right here," Jonathan said angrily.

"Yeah, we know, unfortunately," Madison said.

Then they all watched as Ethan struggled with Quaoar, who was inside of him. They watched as Quaoar emerged from him and went off to the finish. Everyone turned to Madison, who was standing in shock. Sheldon leaned over to Norm. "This might not be an opportune time, but I might need that money back."

"But, he-" Madison started. "He can't be that! Ethan wouldn't abandon anyone like that! That's impossible!"

Sarah put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's the case. But he'll be fine. Besides, Quaoar did that."

Madison sighed. "But they're the same person."

Sheldon stepped up. "If I may add my input-"

"Save it, Pencil," Kayla warned.

"No," Madison said. "It's okay. Let him talk."

Sheldon spoke up. "Remember in season four, with Mike? His MPD? I think Ethan might have the same thing. So, by definition, Ethan didn't abandon anyone."

Madison smiled. "Thanks, that helps."

"This might help too," Flora said, pointing at the screen. They watched as Ethan revealed he tricked Quaoar and got Jonathan out.

"Wait a minute," Hannah said. "But if Jonathan got immunity, what happened to get him here?"

They all watched as Jonathan gave up his immunity, which convinced Paul to send Jonathan home. They all looked at Jonathan and started laughing. "Wow, you are an idiot!" Alexa said in between laughing.

"It was strategic!" Jonathan shouted. "None of you would have done that!"

"He's right," Norm said. "None of us are that dumb to drop immunity in the final five." Jonathan growled.

"Hey," Chad said to them. "You might wanna check this out." Chris had just announced that they would be voting off the next person. "So, where is he?"

"Right here," Chris said, walking up to them. "I also mentioned there'd be a twist. Here it is: The vote's gotta be unanimous. If it isn't, you don't eliminate everyone, and I have to make another challenge."

"Let's take this to the pool," Randall advised.

* * *

 **Launch Land, Pool**

"Easy," Jonathan said, still angry. "Everyone pick Ethan. Case closed."

"Hold up," Madison said. "I still want him in the game!"

Jonathan smirked. "He's mentally unstable. He needs help. Don't you want to help him?"

"Don't listen to him," Norm advised. "He's got poison breath on him still."

"I'm not voting for Ethan either!" Gretchen said. "He's my friend!"

"Okay," Jonathan said. "But the vote's gotta be unanimous, and I'm not changing my vote!"

"What about Kara?" Daniel said. "She's not exactly the most deserving of being in the final four."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kayla asked at him angrily.

"I mean," Daniel said. "She hasn't really been a powerhouse. The other three are much more deserving."

Hannah spoke up. "I say we vote for Angie, because she was mean to me."

"No," Juan said flatly. "If she was mean to you, then I want her to win."

"Aww, you're funny," Hannah said. Juan rolled his eyes.

Jonathan yelled at them again. "Listen up, losers! Ethan has been dangerous since day one, and none of you listened to me! I only saved the people there because I made his strategy mine! Now, you will listen to me, because Ethan and Kara are allied. We can break that alliance, and not only create an exciting finale, but also break the biggest power in the game. Last time we were given a chance, the season one cast blew it. We have a real chance to do something. Ethan would want to be here, and he needs the help. It's the least I can do for being rescued by him in the hole."

Flora walked out of a confessional, nearby. The door was open. Everyone turned to her. "I just voted," she said. "If we want to eliminated someone, you'll vote with me, but I trust you all to make the right decision." Everyone exchanged a nervous look, then Randall stood up first, and walked into the booth.

* * *

 **Karon Island**

Ethan, Kara, Angie, and Paul all awaited Chris's arrival on the dock. "So, they're probably voting right now," Paul said. "I hope they make a good decision."

"I wish we could see what they're talking about," Kara added. "The suspense is killing me." They all shot up as a boat reached them.

Chris stepped off the boat. "Up to the Launch of Shame," he declared. "We have an elimination to do."

* * *

 **Elimination 17, Merge**

The final four sat in the first row of the elimination area. "Today," Chris said, "You were judged by your fellow losers, and they decided who was the most deserving. I'll have you know that all your names came up, but one of them got a bunch of votes."

"By the way," Paul asked. "What was that twist?"

"You'll find out soon," Chris said, smiling. "But first, we see who makes it another day." He tossed out two marshmallows. "Paul and Angie, both of you are safe, and received no votes against you."

"Nice to have friends," Paul said.

"Agreed," Angie added."

Chris faced the final two. Ethan and Kara exchanged nervous looks. "One of you are going home. But one of you also got the most votes anyone ever has. Tonight, the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...No one!" Chris exclaimed.

"Come again?" Kara said. "No one?"

"Yep," Chris said. "Their twist was the votes had to be unanimous," Chris said. "But, Ethan," he added, "thanks to Madison, Norm, and surprisingly Gretchen and Chad, you live another day here."

Ethan sighed. "Nice to have friends."

"Welp," Chris said, "That's all I got. You guys are gonna need sleep." The final four walked off. Chris faced the camera. "We had four, and we still do. Who's going home next? And trust me, it will happen next time. Who will make the final three? Who won't? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Chad, Gretchen, Madison, Norm:** Kara

 **Everyone Else:** Ethan

 **Eliminated: Nobody**

* * *

Remaining Campers: Angie, Ethan, Kara, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla, Luna, Jonathan

* * *

 **Hey, remember when I said last chapter was the shortest? Yeah it was this one.**

 **I uploaded this chapter on the same day because I thought it was unfair if you all waited two days for no result.**

 **This was uploaded extremely quickly, but between the two reviews I got, no one got it right. There will be an actual elimination next time.**

 **I don't have a lot on notes. This chapter was to catch up on the losers and see Madison's reaction to Quaoar.**

 **I decided to do Alexa and Randall. Don't expect a lot, because I might cover it only one more time.**

 **So vote reasonings: Madison and Norm are obvious. Gretchen still considers Ethan a friend, and doesn't like Jonathan. Chad accepted his mistakes and doesn't think it was Ethan's fault. I think I got that across. Flora voted for Ethan, and all the Kara votes spared Ethan. Yeah.**

 **Like I said, not a lot, so see you all next time, where I will eliminate someone.**

 **Hey, REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks.**


	19. Hinderhustle With a Side of Spite

**Oh cool the final four! I'd hate to miss a review opportunity- oh wait, that's you!**

* * *

Episode 19: Hinderhustle With a Side of Spite

Chris opened up the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama, Karon Island, we had a pretty anticlimactic day. (Clip of Launch Land) We met with all the losers, all sixteen of them. We watched Jonathan make a real entrance (Clip of Jonathan arriving), and Madison learned about her boyfriend's dark side, which might be a separate personality, we don't know (Clip of Sheldon's possible diagnosis of Quaoar.) So yeah, after telling them all the vote had to be unanimous, they broke that rule, and so, nobody was sent home. (Clip of Kara and Ethan both staying). So, we had four, and today, we'll finally make it three. Who's going down, and who's going all the way? Find out on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Outside Cabins**

Paul had gotten Angie to meet up. "What could you possibly want?" She asked sleepily.

"Cool it," Paul said. "We know Ethan and Kara are allied, which means they'll pick us off. We need to stick together."

"I'm listening," Angie said.

Paul explained further. "Whoever doesn't get immunity between the two goes. If it's neither of them, we take out Ethan."

"Ok," Angie agreed. "But why him?"

Paul paced around. "He's a good kid, good intentions. But, he's got a rotten side to him, Quaoar. Remember, getting rid of Ethan means goodbye Quaoar, who is the real threat in the game right now."

They stopped to see Ethan walk outside. "Morning," he said, unaware of their discussion.

"Hey," Paul said.

* * *

 **Cave, Karon Island**

Ethan sat down in the cave again. Clearing his thoughts, he closed his eyes. "Hello again," a dark voice sounded.

Ethan shook his head. "You messed up on that mountain race. What gives? We agreed no more interfering!"

Quaoar sighed. "Look, thing is, I was trying, but he needed justice, and you weren't going to do it."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "You're painting me in a bad picture. I don't want to be a villain!"

Quaoar put his arms up in defense. "You're right, and neither do I. Counterpoint, I know there is a time for you to prove that. Unfortunately, now isn't it."

"When is it then?" Ethan asked sternly.

Quaoar was uneasy. He drew his sword, and swung it around. "In the near-ish future. For now though, you need to win, and you're in good standing."

"I know," Ethan said. "I wish you don't interfere at all anymore," he requested. "Can you manage that?"

"Done," Quaoar responded. He was about to leave, then spoke again. "I heard a rumor," he said.

"Go on," Ethan asked.

Quaoar spoke softly. "There might be a way to separate us. Like, for good. Thoughts?"

Ethan's eyes widened. "I mean, I guess it'd be fine. You?"

Quaoar shrugged. "I'm ok with it. So, is this a 'yes'? We do it?"

Ethan nodded. "Now isn't the best time, but when we're home, you can be Quaoar Voltion."

"Besides those terrible initials," Quaoar said, "That sounds like we're ready." Quaoar then dissolved in front of Ethan's eyes.

* * *

 **Girls' Cabin**

Kara woke up. Angie and Paul were gone, and so was Ethan. "Huh, I'm by myself."

She was interrupted by the haunting announcement. "Attention semi-semi-finalists!" Meet over at the dining bunker for the first part of your challenge!"

"Well, that was short lived," she said.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

The final four gathered at the bunker as ordered. "Today's challenge," Chris said, "Involves three parts. First part, is to break into the control area of the mine, and recover a security camera. Each one has information that will be useful in the next segment." The TV showed cameras with each person's head over it. "Your second part of the challenge will be revealed once all the cameras are gotten. The best person there gets a special task in the third part of the challenge."

"Um," Kara interrupted, "As a frequent member of that control room I can confirm that there are no security cameras in there. That has to a different location."

"Whatever," Chris said. "Your funeral." He pulled the lever that released them in the first mine challenge. "Have fun!" He shouted as they all fell in.

* * *

 **Karon Mines**

Angie got out of the water first. "Later losers, that room is as good as mine!"

Ethan looked around. The holes from the mine challenge were still present. He hopped in one.

* * *

 **Ethan:** From watching all that footage from my hospitality, I know how to reach that map on the bottom. But more importantly, I know how to get to the control room.

* * *

Angie stopped, and then followed Ethan down the hole.

Paul went down a chamber, and Kara went to the bottom of the mine to the elevator.

In the hole, Ethan and Angie were battling it out. "Get off, twerp!" Angie cried.

"No chance!" Ethan shot back. "I need to get that camera first!"

"You don't even know what it's for," Angie said. "How could you know it's safe?"

Ethan scowled. "I don't need to know."

"Why?" Angie retorted. "Because your freaky sword man will stop it?"

Ethan snapped. He grabbed Angie and threw her into the wall. Angie countered with a kick, which sent her further down the hole. Ethan was stuck inside it.

* * *

 **Angie:** Too easy. One advantage will lead to another, and then to immunity. Then, I'm in the final three.

* * *

Paul made his way through the corridor, to find nearly nothing. "Dang," he said. "Wrong way." He kicked the ground and fell through the cave. He screamed as the ground swallowed him.

* * *

 **Mine Bottom, Karon Island**

Kara arrived at the bottom of the cave. "That elevator should take me right there!" She said. Her run was stopped when she had Paul land on top of her. She got to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Paul narrowed his eyes. "McLean's lame mine sent me here. You know how to get there?"

Kara smirked. "I do, but it will cost you."

"No dice," Paul said.

Kara shrugged, then sat down. "Then fine. I don't require the advantage as much as you do." Paul growled.

* * *

 **Control Room, Karon Mines**

Angie landed there, to see Chris waiting for them in a chair. "Angie wins the first part," he said. He pulled up a speaker. "The rest of you, you might want to get up here."

Ethan then fell through. "Nice of you to drop in," Angie said.

"This isn't over!" Ethan said, coughing up dirt.

* * *

 **Mine Bottom, Karon Island**

Paul and Kara heard the announcement. "Dang," Paul said.

Kara stood up and walked to the elevator. "This will take us there in a jif! I can't believe you didn't even try to look!" she said, smirking.

* * *

 **Control Room, Karon Mines**

The elevator opened up, and Paul and Kara stepped out. Chris walked over to the security cameras. "Now that you're all here," he started, "we can begin the next part of the challenge." He picked up the security camera with Kara's head on it. "Each of you have very dangerous footage about you on these." Ethan shuddered. "Or not," Chris went on. "Your goal is to take that stuff and spin it against each other. The most damaging piece gets the special task in the third challenge."

"Ahem," Angie said, "Where is my advantage?"

"Of course," Chris said. "You will all pick your camera at random, and you can't pick your own. Angie, you get to pick whichever one you want."

"Excellent," Angie said. She studied the camera's briefly. "I want Ethan's." Chris tossed her Ethan's camera."

* * *

 **Angie:** He's not a terrible person, but it's the best I got. I know almost nothing about the other two.

* * *

Angie walked off. "You'll have thirty minutes to do this," he said. He turned to the other competitors. "Ethan, for getting here second, you pick next." Ethan spun a wheel, and it landed on Kara. Chris tossed her the camera. "You have to pin Kara. Good luck, you'll need it."

Kara grimaced. "I've been pretty hidden this season."

"And you're picking next," Chris said. Kara spun the wheel, and it landed on Angie. Kara reached for the camera, but she was stopped. "Wrong. You're doing Paul."

"But I spun Angie's!" Kara countered.

"Yes," Chris said, "but Paul can't do his own, so, you're on this one." He tossed Paul Angie's camera. "Go wild," he told them, "I'll be back in half an hour!"

* * *

 _Half and hour later..._

* * *

Chris had gathered everyone back up front. "Okay," he said. "We'll go in reverse order of who chose. Paul, you're first!"

Paul put a CD in a box, and a screen popped up with Angie's lowest moments:

 _Chris gleams. "Everyone loves the host with the most."_

 _"Wrong," Angie says from the crowd._

 _"Yo, what gives?" Angie said. "What happened to booting picture girl?"_

 _"I'm not angry, you all are just sensitive,"_

 _They forget we're in a competition? I hope they don't expect me to do that when they're eliminated._

The footage was done. Paul shrugged. "You weren't really cutthroat at all," he explained. "Hard to find some stuff."

Angie smirked. "Guess I was careful."

* * *

 **Angie:** That did nothing to me, and that's how I like it.

* * *

"Up next," Chris said, "Kara, exposing Paul!"

 _"Perfect," Paul said. "And no one else will know." He took the note off the tree and began to dig a hole in the ground to bury it._

 _"Weasel,"_

 _"Weasel,"_

 _"You should learn to respect someone who could do this!" Paul shouted, as he shoved Kayla off the mountain._

 _"Weasel."_

That was it. "Huh," Paul mused. "I sure said 'weasel' a lot."

"Oh, right," Angie said. "I forgot that you're the mountain shover."

* * *

 **Paul:** To be honest, I did to. That was a good wake-up call. I almost went home that night. Geez.

* * *

"Ethan!" Chris said. "You're up."

Ethan shrugged. "I did my best, but she stayed on the down low."

 _She opened the wall up, and looked at the wires. "Gotta shut this down,"_

 _"Well," Ethan said. "With a gap in your secret alliance, I was hoping for me to fill it."_

 _"How did you know?" Kara said, gasping._

 _Ethan smirked. "Simple logic. You and Kayla voted the same for every vote in this game. It's only logical."_

"Secret alliance with your sister?" Paul asked. "I didn't see that coming. Wow."

Kara was uneasy. "I honestly forgot I did that. But, yeah, that's true."

"Confessing's not part of this," Chris said. "But whatever. Angie, finish it off."

 _Ethan looked at him. "Norm, we need to lose so Chad can go."_

 _Madison looked at him. "So, can I ask what you were doing out here?"_

 _Ethan looked away. "Uh, just getting something done."_

 _Now Johnathan's going to go on some redemption quest for me. That should buy me a few challenges._

The footage stopped. "Huh," Ethan said. "Not as bad as I thought."

Angie sighed. "Looked for Dirt on Quaoar, and I found literally nothing." Ethan smirked.

"With that out of the way," Chris said, "The winner of the special task is...Ethan!"

"Excuse me?" Angie said. "Ethan did the worst stuff!"

"Yes," Chris said. "However, Ethan brought up something no one knew about. Everyone else knew all that other stuff." Angie growled. "Now then," he went on. "Onto the final part of today!"

* * *

 **Forest, Karon Island**

The final four had gathered in the forest, well, almost. "Where's Ethan?" Kara asked.

"How perceptive," Chris answered. "The answer shortly. Third challenge of the season, we played on the Aquastacle course. Today, you will play on what was formerly called, the Death Dash!"

"Formerly?" Angie asked.

"Yeah," Chris growled. "The lawyers weren't happy with a death-themed name. So, you are now looking at the Hinder Hustle!" Chris gestured to an open clearing in the forest.

"That's nothing," Paul said. "Looks like a straight run."

"It does, doesn't it?" Chris responded. "The Hinder Hustle is a straight run, however, the hinderer, aka Ethan, will be setting off traps to make sure you don't reach the finish in time. Anyone who finishes within the time limit has immunity. If none of you finish, Ethan has immunity." Kara was snatched and taken away.

Kara freed herself behind a tree. "What do you want?" she asked Ethan.

Ethan ignored her anger. "Look, just run as soon as that buzzer goes off. I'm only going to attack the other two. Get immunity."

Kara was uneasy. "How do I know you won't betray me?"

Ethan sighed. "Realistically? You don't. Guess you'll have to trust me.

* * *

 **Kara:** Trust him? He's dangerous! But if he's telling the truth...

* * *

The other three, minus Ethan, lined up at the start. "Go!" Chris shouted. They all ran, Paul and Angie slower than Kara. They reached a pit in the ground. Kara jumped over it and kept running, while Angie and Paul did the same right behind her. "Hey Ethan!" Paul called teased, "You might want to- Ow!" he finished, as he was hit by a giant log, sending Angie with him.

"Are you kidding me?" Angie complained. "She's getting away! Some trap expert!"

Paul then had a realization. "Angie, he's getting her immunity."

Angie shrugged. "All good, we vote off Ethan then."

Paul shook his head. "He'll have more time to focus on us. Then, we don't have it."

Angie smirked. "Then he better be ready for a tiebreaker." A net fired at both of them, and Angie was caught in it. She moved around, but nothing. "Go!" She yelled at Paul. "One of us needs immunity."

"On it," Paul said, bolting ahead. He was intercepted by a beehive. He kicked it around, then backwards. "Uh oh," he said upon realization.

"Are you kidding me!" Angie screamed from the bees.

On the side Chris and Chef were laughing. "Dang," Chris said. "I think he did that on purpose. That was great!" He then shouted to the players. "If you want to finish, you have one minute." He watched as Kara crosses. "Kara finishes! She's immune, and that means Ethan isn't."

Ethan snarled. "Not a problem." he set off another trap on Paul, which knocked him down.

"No!" Paul cried. He made one last dive for the finish line.

"Times up!" Chris called. Paul didn't finish in time. "Kara has immunity, but the rest of you are open for the launchpad.

"You know the deal," Angie said to Paul. "We vote for Ethan, and one of us can easily best him in a tiebreaker.

"I know what to do," Paul said.

* * *

 **Elimination 18, Merge**

The final four sat in the front row, Ethan, then Kara, then Angie, then Paul. "Wow," Chris said. "This is going to be an interesting elimination. But it won't be for Kara, because she has immunity." He tossed her a marshmallow.

"Feels good to be a winner," Kara said.

"Also safe," Chris went on, "is Paul." He tossed him a safety treat as well.

"Wait really?" asked Paul.

Angie and Ethan looked at each other fiercely. "Angie, Ethan," Chris started. "This is the end of the line for one of you. You are the last two members of your team, and one of you will be the last one." He picked up four sheets of paper. "I'm going to read the votes for extra suspense. One for Angie." Angie's eyes widened, and then grew angry again. "One for Ethan." Ethan's eyes widened, and stayed there. Angie remained angry.

"Another for Angie," Chris said. Angie was now concerned, and Ethan was less nervous. "And the last vote is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Angie. You're done." He tossed Ethan the last marshmallow.

"Wait, where's the tiebreaker?" Angie demanded. "I know how the voting went!"

"Do you?" Chris asked evilly. "Do you?"

"Yes!" Angie replied. "Two votes for each of us! Unless- Paul!"

Paul shrugged. "Frankly, I think Ethan's less of a threat than you. So, I took care of you first."

"That hurts a bit," Ethan said.

"Oh," Paul said, smirking. "You'll be next."

"Running out of time to say that," Chris reminded him. He then got a phone call. "Hello? Huh? Um, yeah, sure." He handed it to Angie. "It's for you."

Angie hesitated, then picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, about that. A little late, actually, I was just booted. Right now? Really? Oh." She put the phone down. "Apparently there's a huge parent mix-up going on in my family right now. My parents are air-lifting me out right now." She turned to Paul as a helicopter flew down. "So, I guess thanks for betraying me. Later." She got on the helicopter and left.

Chris just stood there. "I don't get to launch anyone? Really?" The final three left him. He turned to the camera. "We're down to three. Which one of these losers isn't making the finale? Who's going to get so close but end up losing? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Angie:** Ethan

 **Ethan: Angie**

 **Kara: Angie**

 **Paul: Angie**

 **Total: Angie (3), Ethan (1)**

 **Eliminated: Angie**

* * *

Semi-finalists: Ethan, Kara, Paul

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla, Luna, Jonathan, Angie

* * *

 **Angie is outta here. I considered Angie winning briefly, but I feel like my chosen winner fits this season better. As consolation, I will confirm, Angie will be competing in the next season.**

 **Her elimination was always here, but the reason wasn't always cohesive. Back when Ethan was originally the season villain, I had Ethan basically say, 'Now Jonathan's gone I can get back into the swing of things,' and Eliminate Angie like he did everyone else, but as his character developed, that was no longer a possibility. Her parental mix-up is alluding to something from next season, but if you look hard, you can find the answer.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
** **Angie's original name was Taylor, before I realized my stupid mistake that Taylor was a competitor in RR. Oops.**

 **We're at the semifinals, and I am excited for the finale, because it's gonna be big. Which means there are three chapters left to write: Semifinals, finale, and the special.**

 **Wow, three more chapters? That's three more reviews from you- each! Do it!**

 **Until then, I'll see you later.**


	20. Pick 3, Win 2

**Final three? More like review time. Thanks, unless you don't.**

* * *

Episode 20: Pick Three, Win Two

Chris stood on the dock to begin the episode. "Last time," he began, "on Total Drama, Karon Island, the final four took part in a three part challenge, where two of them won advantages, and one earned immunity. (Clips of the race to the control room, the video editing, and the Hinder Hustle.) The first part involved racing to our favorite place, where we exposed our favorite people. Then it was up to Ethan to send them away from the finish, which he purposely threw to make sure Kara was immune. Then, Paul turned on Angie in their short alliance, and Angie took the launch 3-1. (Clip of Angie's elimination.) Except, she didn't get launched, as her family flew her out because of some family issues. We might see her again, maybe not, be we've lost our last sense of sarcasm in the game. Who's up for the launch today? Which one of these three suckers won't make the finale? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Boys' Cabin**

"So this is it," Paul said. "It's down to us and her." Ethan looked over. "You know," Paul mused. "It would be tragic if she betrayed your alliance. Did you ever consider that?"

Ethan shot him a look. "Of course I did, but I'm confident she won't, which means if it's down to a vote, it's game over for you."

Paul got up. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 **Paul:** I've got an idea. Throw both of them against each other. They'll fight it out, and I'll be in the finale. I've gotten this far, I can't possibly lose it all now!

* * *

 **Ethan:** I didn't think this was possible. Even after ditching my strategy and playing like a normal person, I still got this far. If I don't make the finale, it's just karma. But if I do, (he laughs) the gloves are off.

* * *

 **Kara:** Final three? This is much better than I thought I would do. I guess I can stick near Ethan, and if Paul targets one of us, well, it will be him.

* * *

 **Outside Cabins**

Kara was sitting outside alone. Paul walked up to her. "Good morning, former teammate," he said cheerfully.

The curious girl rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What?" Paul scoffed. "I can't say 'good morning'?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I'm not buying this for a second. What do you want?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm not asking for anything," he said. "Just a suggestion."

"Oh joy," Kara deadpanned.

"No, hear me out," Paul defended. "I know I'm not the smartest choice for the finale to go against, but need I remind you, if you go against Ethan in the finale, you go against Quaoar too. Do you really want that?"

Kara didn't even blink. "Ethan said he talked to Quaoar about interfering. Conundrum solved."

"Do you really believe that?" Paul asked. "Wow, well, your funeral." He walked off.

* * *

 **Kara:** Maybe he's right? What if Quaoar shows up? Oh man, I so didn't think about this enough...

* * *

 **Paul:** The seed has been planted. Now I reap the results.

* * *

"Attention semi-finalists!" Chris announced. "It's time to send one of you home! There will be a challenge first."

"Let's do this," Paul said, sprinting over to Chris.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

Chris gathered the final three. There was a TV in front of them. "Congrats on two of you making it to the finale," he said. "You all went through some real gruesome challenges." He chuckled. "And you all will have to pick which ones you want to relive!" The final three groaned. Chris continued. "Each of you will select one challenge. Winner gets three points. Second place gets two, and last place gets nothing. The person with the highest score-"

"Is immune and the lowest score is out of here," Ethan finished.

"Wrong," Chris said. "Highest score is the winner. However, the winner will select who they want to take to the finale." Ethan and Paul both looked over to Kara, who stepped back. "Kara," Chris said, "as winner of the last challenge, you pick what we're doing first!"

Kara stepped over to the TV. "Um, ok, I pick, uh, this one!" She pointed to a picture of a jar of fireflies.

"Alright," Chris said. "Here are your jars." He tossed out jars to everyone. Paul began to speak. "Yes, I know they're empty. You have to search around the island for three fireflies. Get them all in the jar and come back here. Winner will get a real nice lead. Go!" The three ran out.

* * *

 **Mines, Karon Island**

Kara stepped into the mines. "They have to be here," she mused. "I'll see them when I'm close. I bet no one else thought of that." She found a space holding one firefly. "One down, and I'm definitely leading."

Then, she heard a ding of an elevator. Ethan stepped out. "Uh, so I found two," he said.

"What!" Kara complained. "I only have one! Where'd you find that one?"

Ethan shrugged. "Cave. You probably should have gone there first."

Kara grumbled. "I guess."

Ethan then walked over and opened up his jar. "Here," he said. "Take them. We just need one of us to win, right?"

Kara nervously replied. "Oh! Yeah!"

Ethan didn't buy it. "What did Paul say to you? Answer me."

Kara sighed. "He mentioned that if I take you to the finale I'd have to fight Quaoar as well."

Ethan nodded. "Look, I don't want him here either. He just appears. But I'll have you know, even if he does, I'll fight him and beat him before you have a chance." He filled up her jar with his insects. "Go get immunity. If you win the next challenge, we're in the clear."

Kara nodded. "Wait, what about your jar? Don't you need second place?" At the time, a jar shot up from a hole, with three fireflies in it. "Well," she mused. "That was convenient." They both took their full jars and left.

Paul emerged from the hole. "Where's my jar?" he complained. "Dang," he said, as he noticed the footprints leaving the area.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Kara: 3

Ethan: 2

Paul: 0

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

The three semi-finalists gathered back. "Well," Chris said. "That was fast. Regardless, for finishing first, Kara earns three points."

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed.

"For finishing second," Chris went on, "Ethan gets two points." He cheered as well. "Paul, you've got nothing. Except now, it's your turn to pick."

"Easy," Paul said. "Let's climb a mountain."

"Mountain it is," Chris determined. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Paul:** Picking the mountain was perfect. I'm more physically gifted then all of them! Except maybe Chef...

* * *

 **Karon Mountain, Top**

"Uh," Paul said. "I don't get it. What are we doing at the top?"

"Yeah," Kara said nervously. "We're really high up."

"I know," Chris said. "Last challenge, you went firefly hunting, instead of protecting. This time, you'll do the opposite of the climbing challenge." He gestured to the pile of wood and other stuff. "You have everything in this pile to build something that will get you down without killing you. First one down wins, and so on." He sent them off. "Go!"

Paul reached the pile first. "Excellent," he said, grabbing wood and metal, as well as a hammer. "I'll make a killer sled!"

Ethan sorted through the pile. "Bingo!" he exclaimed. "This will do." He grabbed a large silk and string.

Kara searched through. She eventually pulled out a rope. "Well," she gulped. "It's certainly the quickest way down." She moved to the front of the cliff.

Paul wrapped the metal around the wood, until everything fell apart. "Man," he grumbled. "Without nails this thing's useless." He tossed it off the mountain. Then, he saw a knife in the pile. "But that might work..."

Ethan finished tying his silk up. "Here I go!" He shouted. He jumped off and slowly began to drift toward the ground.

Kara threw her rope over and tied it to a post. She began repelling down very slowly. "Hope I don't fall, hope I don't fall, hope I don't fall," she slowly chanted to herself.

Paul observed her knot in the rope, then took a cord and tied the same knot. "If that will hold, then this will too." He attached himself to the cord, and flipped open the knife. He walked over and looked down. "This won't do," he said. "I need weight." He looked around for something heavy, and concluded on a rock. He took the rock and flew off, knife in hand.

"And Paul, last to jump," Chris narrated, "is now falling the fastest! How will he survive? No seriously, how? I need to make sure I don't kill him."

Ethan floated down slowly. "No one in front, and I'm on my way down. Looks like I'll be at five points." He then heard Paul scream and fall down. "What the-"

Paul regained focus. "Sorry loser, but this one's mine!" Using the rock, he got his cord to stretch near to the ground. Then, he took the knife and cut the cord. He free-fell only about six feet, before hitting the ground. "Yes!"

"Paul wins this round!" Chris said. "But who's taking second?"

Kara shouted to Ethan. "You take it, you need the points in case the last one is hard for me!"

Ethan nodded. "Okay, just stop moving then. I'm falling really slowly."

Kara shivered and looked down. "Maybe I just move slowly," she said softly. "Hope I don't fall, hope I don't fall, hope I don't fall..."

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Bottom**

Paul and Chris waited on the bottom. Ethan landed next. "Ethan takes second place again, putting him in the lead!" Kara then made it down with a loud sigh of relief.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Uh, Kara," Chris reminded her. "You lost this one."

"I know!" Kara said. "But now I'm on the ground! It's great to be safe!"

"Uh, okay," Chris said. "Back to select the third round with Ethan!"

* * *

 **Ethan:** I need to pick something Kara and I both excelled at. I don't like it, but it's my only choice.

* * *

"Glad we went down, not up," Paul said to Kara. "We saw how fast Quaoar made it up that mountain. Oh, that's right, he's still here. Just something to consider." Kara looked nervous, but kept walking.

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Ethan: 4

Kara: 3

Paul: 3

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

"So it's down to one last challenge," Chris said. "Anyone can still take it! Ethan, your pick."

Ethan studied the TV. "T-the fear trial."

Chris laughed. "Oh, this will be fun." Three cages similar to the ones from the challenge the first time were brought out. "You have been playing inverted challenges all day. So, I decided, instead of an inverted challenge, I'll just make this one harder." All three remaining competitors grimaced. They walked into the cages. "You know the deal, first one out will win the whole challenge!"

"Uh-" Ethan began.

Chris stopped him. "Ethan, if you take second, there will be a tiebreaker." Ethan nodded. The cans dropped once again, knocking them all out.

* * *

 **Ethan's Trial**

Ethan woke up in the Karon forest. "I'm not a fool," he muttered. "Let me finish this quickly so I can win."

"Oh, that might be more difficult than you thought," a familiar voice called out. The ground opened up beneath Ethan, and sucked him into a hole. Ethan looked up to see Jonathan towering over him.

He laughed. "Yeah, I don't fear you. I even got rid of you."

Jonathan grumbled. "Yeah, I know, I'm not really a fear trial but a challenge trial." He transformed into Quaoar. "You will do my trial. Two swords on one. Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

 **Paul's Trial**

Paul ended up in Launch Landing, on a boat. "We have another arrival!" Gretchen shouted. "Yay!"

Paul stepped off the boat. Flora ran over and embraced him. "I'm sorry you lost."

"It's fine," Paul said. "Wait- I didn't lose..."

"Sure you did," Kayla grumble. "You failed. Sucks. Now I have just as much money as you."

Paul ignored his former rival. "Something's up. How was I eliminated?"

"Sudden death," Chad said. "Real tragic."

Paul bolted off. "Yeah, right," Paul deadpanned while running. "I'm going to win this thing still- wait! I'm still in! This is my trial!" He stopped. "Now what?"

* * *

 **Kara's Trial**

Kara stood in a weird spot. She then shouted, "When you go home, you lose your shot. At the million. Need I remind you you're playing for that?" She shouted it at Paul.

She didn't pick up what Paul said in return, only he ran over and shoved her off. She screamed as she came flying down. She watched herself drop a few hundred feet, right into the ground.

Then, she woke up again, falling down to the ground again. "Wait," she said. "This isn't right." She clenched her fists. "I'm not scared of this drop. I'm falling perpetually!" Upon hitting the ground this time, she opened up into a room of pink dust.

* * *

 **Dining Bunker**

Kara woke up, and faced Chris. She looked around. "Did I win?"

Chris turned around, in shock. "Wow. That was... fast." He shrugged. "Regardless, you're in the finale. Congrats."

"Yes!" She said. Then, two people also woke up.

"Yes!" Paul shouted. "Second!"

Ethan walked over. "Last? Really?"

"Looks like it," Chris said. "And that brings us to our final totals. Kara picks who she takes to the finale with a final score of six points. Not like it matters, but Paul had five and Ethan had four. The three of you, meet at the Launch of Shame in twenty minutes."

Paul smirked. "I am kind of glad Ethan didn't win," he said. "Wouldn't wanna fight Quaoar in the finale. That'd be rough."

Ethan had already walked off. Kara turned to Paul. "I know what you're trying to do. I'm not falling for it."

"We'll see," Paul said. "But whatever you do, I'm sure it's the right choice." Kara gulped.

* * *

 **Kara:** Woohoo! I made it to the final two! Now the question is, who do I take? Paul is physically gifted, but Quaoar's still out there. Man, this is a hard choice...

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

Kara stood next to Chris, in front of the other two competitors. "Well," Chris said to Kara. "It's time to pick who you want to take to the finale. Ethan, your dangerous ally, or Paul, your dangerous teammate."

Kara struggled. "Uh, I'll-"

"This is your chance!" Paul called. "He can't stop you now!"

Kara's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" I know who I'm taking, which means I have no choice but to eliminate...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Paul. Sorry."

"Well, you were right," Ethan said, smirking. "You can't do anything about it."

Paul sighed. "I did what I could, but I guess there was no fighting the alliance. Dang." He walked onto the launchpad. "Well, at least I'll get to see Flora before the finale." He looked to them. "Good luck, these things are real dangerous." He was then shot off into nothingness.

"Congrats on making the finale, you two," Chris said. "And yes, it will be real dangerous."

* * *

 **Ethan:** Gotta be honest. I didn't think she was actually gonna pick me. Guess Paul got on her nerves. Maybe the manipulating should be left to me- I mean- (he sighs) Dang. I need to stop that.

* * *

Ethan and Kara walked off. Chris turned to the camera. "So there's the semi-finals, done. Who is in it to win it? And how quickly will these two actually be able to break off the alliance? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Kara: Paul**

 **Total: Paul (1)**

 **Eliminated: Paul**

* * *

Finale: Ethan, Kara

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla, Luna, Jonathan, Angie, Paul

* * *

 **We have our finalists!**

 **Congrats to Zibster for Guessing Paul's elimination!**

 **I didn't really want Paul winning, but he needed to make it far so he could actually be seen as a threat. As a special treat, here are some other finales I either scrapped or thought would be cool:**

 **Paul vs Kayla (Ultimate Rivalry)**

 **Ethan vs Jonathan (Determined Enemies)**

 **Kayla vs Kara (Family Finale)**

 **Sheldon vs Luna (Science vs Magic)**

 **Angie vs Hannah (Sane vs Insane)**

 **Madison vs Norm (Ethan's favorites)**

 **Gretchen vs Helio (Dumb and Dumber)**

 **Of course, there will be a sequel, as I mentioned, and none of these are the finale I picked. Ha.**

 **Eliminated Character Fact:  
** **Paul's original personality was supposed to be Paul from Pokemon D/P series, but I took that away when I took off his season antagonist status.**

 **Now, I'll drop facts for each finalist, because I have a lot to talk about next time**

 **Ethan: Quaoar is simply a darker version of Ethan. He too, wants to be the hero, but has "different" means of achieving it. Ethan would be considered a true neutral, where Quaoar is a chaotic good. A very chaotic good.**

 **Kara: The name 'Karon Island' was a completely random name. The fact the names "Kara" and "Karon" are so close is by mere chance. Writing the twins was difficult because I wanted them to be very different from Amy and Samey, so the island development with her was my solution.**

 **What's your thoughts on the finale? I have two more chapters to write before I drop the next season details, so, who will win? There's only one way to find out.**

 **How will I know your thoughts on this story? There's only one way to find out. (Reviews!)**

 **Until the finale, I'll see you later!**


	21. One Splat To Win It All

**Finale time? Yeah, more like review time. C'mon people, it's the last competition chapter!**

* * *

Episode 21: One Splat To Win It All

Chris stood on the dock. "Last time," he began for the final time, "The final three picked their favorite challenges! (Clip of Paul descending the mountain) Or, alternatively, they picked the most advantageous one (Clip of Ethan picking the fear trials) Much to their surprise, they did the opposite of the challenge's goal, until the fear trials, where they faced what was apparently _easier_ stuff!" He scowled at an intern, who back away slowly. "In the end, Kara won two of the three challenges, and despite Paul trying to convince her otherwise, she selected Ethan to go to the finale with her." (Clip of Paul's elimination)

Scenes of the finalist's best moments appeared. Chris recapped it. "Ethan started off brutal, causing three of the first four eliminations. Eventually, he softened up to free himself of guilt, only to be blackmailed! After breaking free, he was turned on, and his last friend was eliminated from the game. As the merge progressed, we met Quaoar, his psycho inner-demon that was quite dangerous. He traumatized Jonathan, and took him out. Now he's here, after fighting everyone who tried to oppose him before. How will he fair?"

"Kara started off with a bang. No, really, she blew herself up on day one to win it for her team. She then continued to prove her curious nature, by secretly allying with her sister, and even dropping out off challenges to find out about my newest prized possession, the disaster dome! After shutting it down, she watched her ally take the Launch by her fellow finalist, and fresh from his poisoning, she accepted him to fill the gap there. Using their teamwork and super platonic powers, they took out the other four competitors. How will she handle the final challenge? Which one of these two is going to take home that million? Find out today on Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Campsite,** **Finalists**

Ethan and Kara were sitting on benches. "So, we did it," Ethan said. "We're here."

"Yeah, I guess," Kara replied. "You know, I didn't think you'd get through to here with all that hatred coming your way."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kara explained, "Well, with you being the season's villain and all I-"

"What did you call me?" Ethan asked furiously.

Kara backed off. "I just saying you were pretty brutal this season and villains don't normally make finales!"

"I'm not a villain!" Ethan shouted. "And I'll prove it by winning!"

"How does winning prove-" Kara began.

"You'll see when you don't have a million bucks! The gloves are off!" Ethan stormed off.

* * *

 **Kara:** Yeah, probably could have worded that better.

* * *

 **Ethan:** Who does she think she is? I defeated the villain! I repented! I was nothing but nice to her and a bunch of others! If I'm not going to get the respect I deserve, then I'm going to win that respect!

* * *

 **Cave, Karon Island**

Ethan sighed as he sat in the cave. "Hey, congrats," Quaoar said to him.

Ethan sighed again. "How bad have I been this season?"

Quaoar shook his head. "I said there will be a time. You'll redeem yourself eventually. But you need to take control. The final challenge is always brutal, and if anyone can win it it's you."

Ethan stood up. "But I've been bad! Do I deserve it?"

Quaoar paced around. "Use your talents you have, and win. You made it this far. You deserve it. Let's think. What can you do?"

Ethan kicked a rock. "Manipulate and hurt people..."

Quaoar sighed. "Gotcha. I'll do the thinking. You have a knack for acting."

"Which works to manipulate," Ethan countered.

"You have people who are cheering you on!" Quaoar replied. "Use their energy. If you need-"

"And you interfering won't do anything," Ethan stopped him.

Quaoar backed off. "Just an idea..."

They then heard an announcement. "Attention soon to be winner and soon to be loser. Meet me at the Launch of Shame immediately, because this is a brutal challenge!"

Quaoar looked at Ethan. "I'm out for this one. It's on you to do what you want." He then dissolved again.

* * *

 **Ethan:** He's right. Time to do this for real!

* * *

 **Launch of Shame**

The finalists stood next to Chris. "The premise of today's challenge is simple. Find the one paintball gun hidden on this island. Use it to shoot your opponent. Game over."

"So there's only one?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Chris confirmed. "So I would recommend finding it. As a special bonus, you two each can choose two helpers. One rule, the helpers must have been on different teams."

"Okay," Ethan said. "Where are they?"

"Right here!" Chris said. He snapped his fingers, and some interns pulled off a sheet, revealing the benches with all the eliminated contestants. "From the Happy Hens, welcome to Norm, Madison, Gretchen, Juan, Sarah, Hannah, Jonathan, and Chad! Angie is, uh, somewhere. From the Bouncing Bunnies, welcome to Luna, Sheldon, Kayla, Paul, Flora, Daniel, Randall, Helio, and Alexa!" Chris continued. "Ethan, we're going alphabetically-"

"Uh," Kara interrupted.

"-by first name," Chris cleared up. "Who are you picking? You can start with either team, but you start with one."

Ethan looked around. "Norm. Easy." Norm got down and stood next to him.

"You sure about this?" Norm said. "I'm terrible at physical stuff like running and looking for stuff."

"I know what I'm doing," Ethan insisted.

"Kara!" Chris said. "You pick both of yours now!"

Kara hesitated. "Okay, um, Kayla for sure," Kayla got down and stood next to her. "Annnnd, um," she looked at the Hens and hesitated on her decision, "uh, Jonathan."

Jonathan rose. "It would be an honor to take him down."

Ethan stared down the audience for a second helper. "Sheldon," he confirmed.

Chris was in shock. "Yeah, I don't normally let people go back on their choice, but you might want to-"

"I know what I'm doing," Ethan repeated.

"Okay then," Chris said. "We have our helpers!"

* * *

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Team Ethan: Norm and Sheldon

Team Kara: Kayla and Jonathan

* * *

"Now," Chris said. "Here's your motivation." He pressed a button and the Launch of Shame began to shift over, to reveal a hole in the ground, with magma inside it. "Behold, the Karon Volcano! And yes, Kara, it's 100% natural. That thing will go off if none of you find each other in time. We fully plan on sinking this place if necessary."

"Are you nuts?" Kara asked.

"Are you?" Chris countered. "How did you not see that after every elimination?"

Ethan countered him. "I'm pretty sure we were too busy watching our friends being shot into the sky!"

Chris nodded. "Fair enough. Your race for the gun, and the final shot, and the million bucks, begins...now!" He blew the air horn, and the six were off.

* * *

 **Team Ethan**

Ethan kept his group at the start. "We head for the cave, right to the control room."

"That's preposterous!" Sheldon complained. "I say we go to that temple that just happens to be there."

Norm shrugged. "You're the boss, not Pencil. But may I ask why?"

"Temple could be a diversion," Ethan said. "Besides, how did it even get there?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Chef was lowering a helicopter that was carrying the temple. He gave a signal and it dropped onto the ground. The helicopter flew off.

* * *

"That's besides the point," Ethan said. "Control room. My orders." They ran off.

"Good luck!" Madison called.

* * *

 **Team Kara**

"I'm telling you," Jonathan said. "Temple's gotta be it." They stopped in front of it.

"Well?" Kayla demanded. "Is it in there?"

Kara looked inside. It was pretty dark, but upon stepping foot in there, a series of torches lit up the area. The paintball gun was shown to them. "There's gotta be traps," she said. "Let's do this."

Kayla and Jonathan stepped inside, but were stopped. A voice sounded above them. "No Helpers," it hissed.

"Sorry, but we're out for this one," Kayla said. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Team Ethan**

The three made it to the control room. "So what's the plan?" Norm asked.

Ethan stood confidently. "We are going to win without getting the gun."

Sheldon meanwhile was looking around. He poked at a wall, and it collapsed. A vat of green goo was seen. He jumped up giddily. "With the right materials, I can send some electric shocks through this substance. It's apparent Chris lied about the status of the volcano's liveliness. Besides-"

"Just get to the plan," Ethan said.

Sheldon nodded. "You won't like it, but it will get you what you want. Additionally, it will be dangerous. I-I've never really tried this on a human."

Ethan nodded. "Just tell me what we're going to do."

Sheldon hesitated. "With this substance, also known as anticarbon monobromide, I can manipulate your genes to have temporary elemental abilities. We just need to set it to kinetic abilities, and you should be able to shoot the bullets back."

"We don't have time to run the numbers," Norm said. "But we have time for the procedure. Ethan, are you in? The final call's yours."

Ethan thought about it, then nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **Team Kara**

Kara had navigated through a large set of traps at this point. She was now secured to a rope above the gun. "Just lower yourself down like you did last challenge!" Kayla shouted from outside.

Kara nodded. She took the rope and began to lower. "This is nuts," Jonathan griped. "Even if she gets the gun, how will she get out?" They watched Kara grab the gun, and the temple began to shake.

"She's gonna get out by running!" Kayla shouted. "Go!" Kara bolted out as three traps closed in right behind her. She made it out barely. She stopped to catch her breath.

"That's brutal!" She remarked. "But I've got it!"

"Kara has the gun!" Chris announced. "But can Ethan turn it around?"

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Top**

The audience members were waiting. "So what's the deal now?" Alexa asked. "What happens that she's got it?"

Luna commented. "It means that Ethan has little to no chance left."

Madison stood up. "He has a chance still! I know he's planning something big!"

Team Kara ran up to the top. "He has to show his face eventually," Jonathan said. "The island's gonna sink otherwise."

Sure enough, Sheldon and Norm cam up. "Where's nutso?" Paul asked.

"Oh, he'll be arriving momentarily," Sheldon said smugly. "I must admit, this was one of the possibilities I mapped out."

"Yeah, no one cares," Kayla said. "Where's your soon to be loser?"

They all stopped to hear a scream from the sky. A green meteor was crashing down. "Run! The mountains are coming for us!" Randall screamed.

"Those aren't mountains," Norm said. Sure enough, the meteor struck near all of them, but not hitting anyone. After the green dust cleared, Ethan was seen in a ball of flames, standing with glowing green eyes.

"It's my time!" he screamed. He threw multiple fireballs at Kara. She avoided them and hid behind a rock.

Chris walked over. "Woah, dude," he said. "I'm totally loving this, but you know she has to be hit with a paintball to win, right?"

"What?" Ethan replied.

"Yeah," Chris answered. "Fire won't cut it. Gotta be paint."

Ethan stopped. "Crap. All my planning, all my execution, gone. I screwed up, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Jonathan said, excited.

* * *

 **Madison:** He's gotta have a plan! He has to! Right?

* * *

Ethan knelt to the ground. "Take the shot."

Kara laughed. "I've teamed with you enough to not fall for that." She pointed to his eyes. "Turn the freaky stuff off."

Ethan sighed. "Guess you got me." His eye color shifted to red. Kara aimed the gun, and took a shot. Once the trigger was pulled, Ethan looked up at her. "Bingo." The red glow of his eyes got more intense, and the paintball stopped in its path. It shook back and forth, the kinetic power fighting the traditional velocity of the projectile. Then, it gave, flying in one direction...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...hitting Ethan. Kara did it.

It was silent for a second, then Chris walked over. "Kara did it! Kara wins Total Drama Karon Island, and the million bucks!"

Kayla ran over and hugged her sister. "You did it!"

Kara smiled. "I guess I did! I won! I won!"

Ethan sighed. "It took all I had, but not even that was enough."

Madison walked over to him. "Are you ok?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm fine, just, uh," he went behind a rock and puked out green stuff.

"Well," Sheldon said. "That should be the termination of the element modification."

* * *

 **Norm:** Almost. I bottled some.

* * *

 **Ethan:** I came really close. I guess my evil karma got to me. Oh well, there's always next season, assuming I'm in it.

* * *

 **Kara:** I can't believe I did it! I took out nineteen other people! And all it took was a few alliances!

* * *

The nineteen present campers stood on a boat. "So where are these people off to next? We're off to a reunion! They will all have the chance to meet former competitors!" Everyone cheered. "And we have word, that Angie will be there." A few people cheered for that.

"So, until next season, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been, Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

* * *

 **Well, that was something.**

 **Except, that's not the canon ending. Here's the canon ending.**

* * *

 **Mount Karon, Top**

Ethan stopped. "Crap. All my planning, all my execution, gone. I screwed up, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Jonathan said, excited.

* * *

 **Madison:** He's gotta have a plan! He has to! Right?

* * *

Ethan knelt to the ground. "Take the shot."

Kara laughed. "I've teamed with you enough to not fall for that." She pointed to his eyes. "Turn the freaky stuff off."

Ethan sighed. "Guess you got me." His eye color shifted to red. Kara aimed the gun, and took a shot. Once the trigger was pulled, Ethan looked up at her. "Bingo." The red glow of his eyes got more intense, and the paintball stopped in its path. It shook back and forth, the kinetic power fighting the traditional velocity of the projectile. Then, it gave, flying in one direction...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...hitting Kara. Ethan did it.

It was quiet for a bit, until Chris walked over. "Ethan wins! Ethan has won Total Drama Karon Island and the million bucks!"

"Yes!" Ethan cheered.

Madison ran over and kissed him on the lips. "You did it!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm fine, just, uh," he went behind a rock and puked out green stuff.

"Well," Sheldon said. "That should be the termination of the element modification."

* * *

 **Norm:** Almost. I bottled some.

* * *

Kara sighed. Kayla walked over to her. "You good?"

She shrugged. "I did well," she said, smiling. "You'll just have to do it next time."

Kayla nodded. "That's a promise."

* * *

 **Ethan:** I did it! Good guys always win! I did it! I'm good!

* * *

 **Kara:** I got really close. Sure, I'm disappointed, but Ethan really played a better game.

* * *

The nineteen present campers stood on a boat. "So where are these people off to next? We're off to a reunion! They will all have the chance to meet former competitors!" Everyone cheered. "And we have word, that Angie will be there." A few people cheered for that.

"So, until next season, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been, Total! Drama! Karon Island!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **No Vote (SD Elimination)**

 **Eliminated: Kara (alternate: Ethan)**

* * *

Winner: Ethan (alt: Kara)

Eliminated Pre-Merge: Gretchen, Chad, Sheldon, Daniel, Hannah, Madison, Alexa, Sarah, Randall, Juan, Flora

Eliminated Post-Merge: Helio, Norm, Kayla, Luna, Jonathan, Angie, Paul, Kara (alt: Ethan)

* * *

 **We have out winner!**

 **Ethan is the canon winner. The elemental thing I did with him was planned from the beginning, but I needed someone to execute it, so Sheldon was a helper. He has more development to come. Norm and Kayla were obvious choices, and Jonathan was put in for more screen time, and I wasn't sure who else would be opposed to having Ethan win.**

 **So, what's next after the special? Well, there's this sequel, which will be revealed after the special in full detail, as well as who makes the cut. I also released my** **Amourshipping (Pokemon) one-shot one that should be out by now. I worked on this before that got started.**

 **Ethan was an obvious choice for the winner. He went through the most crap, and the procedure he and Quaoar talked about will go through.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this season, and I hope you REVIEW, and stop by for the last part of it, the special!**

 **Until then, this is Tempo, signing off.**


	22. Who's to Blaine? Reunion Special

**Final Chapter, really. Time for a review!**

* * *

Episode 22: Who's To Blaine? Reunion Special

Chris was seen in his blue tux, at the front of a large expo center. "This most recent season, on Total Drama, we went to a new place, Karon Island! While the island itself was normal, those who inhabited it, and the giant disaster dome we put over top of it, were not. Here, twenty campers showed up for a chance at the million. There was romance! Blackmail! And of course, drama! In the end, after taking a bunch of crap for stuff he was forced to do, Ethan fought his way through his adversaries, and took home the million bucks, which my lawyers firmly reminded me that if I make anyone lose the money again, I'm fired. Tonight, they are all here for one final meet-and-greet, and the original cast will be showing up! Find out how they will interact today on Total! Drama! Karon Island Special!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

* * *

 **Expo Center, Outside**

A limo arrived, and two people stepped out. The first was a purple-haired girl. "Omg! This is so exciting! I get to interview all the newbies! Eeeeeeee!"

The second one got out next. He was a short brown-haired teen with a beige polo. "Yeah, great, can I have my hand back, Sierra?"

* * *

 **Oh! Confessional:** The confessional will be in a make-up booth for this special only.

* * *

 **Cody:** No, we're not dating. Truth is, I drew a short straw and the producers said we all had to go in pairs of two. This better not be like Niagara Falls again...

* * *

Sierra abruptly dropped him and faced the camera with excitement. "That's right, I get to see what's going on with all the newbies from the latest season! In fact, everyone will be here! Well, except Scarlett. They, eh, didn't let her out of solitary confinement for it..."

* * *

Another limo arrived as she was speaking. Paul and Flora got out of it. "Here are the first two newbies!" she said excitedly. "Paul, Flora, how are you?"

Paul sidestepped her. "Yeah, I'm doing just fine."

Flora smiled at Sierra. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

Sierra gasped. "Omg! You're even sweeter in person!"

"Where are the others?" Paul asked.

"Well," Sierra said, "You're the first two from your season, but everyone else is inside!" The two grabbed each other's hand and walked in.

* * *

One by one, limos were pulling up. Sierra watched as she got trampled by Gretchen, Randall, Alexa, Chad, Daniel, Helio, Luna, and Sarah. "Wait!" She cried out, "I still need to interview you!"

"Good luck with that," a girl said, getting out of a helicopter. "Before you ask, the deal's cleared up. I'm pretty shocked, but it's cleared up." Sierra turned around to see Angie standing there.

"Angie!" Sierra said. "How's it going? What happened?"

Angie sighed. "I figured I'd be asked, so might as well please you all." She took a deep breath. "I have a sister."

Sierra blinked. "That's it?"

Angie shrugged. "Yeah, but it's a lot more when you're coming from that family. Oh well, I'm on my way in." As she was walking in, another limo pulled up. Angie turned around to see who stepped out. She almost burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, that's priceless!"

Standing in front of her was Hannah, looking very cheery and excited. Next to her, the man was not as happy. "You must rescue me," Juan begged.

Angie laughed again. "No chance. This is so funny!"

* * *

 **Juan:** Literally. Everyone. Else. Was. Taken!

* * *

"Omg!" Sierra squealed. "Cody, isn't this great? They're just like us! Cody?"

Angie started walking away. "He ran away a while ago. You've lost your touch."

Sierra watched as another limo arrived. "Uhhh, no time! Angie, you look for Codykins!"

Angie just left. "No chance."

Sierra watched in shock as three people stepped out of this limo. First Ethan, then Madison. Then, a giant shock. "Aw man," the dark voice said. It sounded like Quaoar, only slightly lower-pitched. Slightly. Slightly. _Slightly._ "They weren't kidding when they said 'only room for two'. You're just lucky Madison's so short!"

"Hey!" She said.

"Hiiii guys!" Sierra said to them. "Ethan, what have you done with the money?"

Ethan shrugged. "Invested. College funds. Oh, and I paid all the others to get partners before Juan could ask."

Sierra went to the next person. "Madison? How are you?"

Madison stammered. "Uh, I'm, I'm- bye!" She ran off.

Quaoar laughed. "We gonna tell her that room's full of people?"

Ethan sighed. "I will." He walked in.

Sierra turned to Quaoar. "So, you went with the procedure?"

"Yep," Quaoar answered. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, a black beanie, and his dark scarf. "I haven't changed a bit. My vocal cords got a little jumbled though. Oh well, what can you do?" He twirled around a sword and went in.

* * *

Another limo arrived. "Ok," Sierra announced. "Here's- huh? I though all the previous competitors were here." She watched as Noah and Emma made their way in. Sierra walked up to them. "I hate to be mean, and to be the security, but only Total Drama Competitors and hosts are allowed inside."

"Great," Noah sighed. "Wanna bring it up to our hired bodyguard?"

"Huh?" Sierra replied. She watched as Eva stepped out, and threatened Sierra. "Ok, right this way with all three of you," she said nervously.

* * *

 **Expo Center, Inside**

Everyone had arrived at this point, and everyone was going around and introducing themselves. Luna was walking around, then stopped. "You..." she muttered.

A short blonde girl turned around. "Greetings!" Dawn answered.

"No, not greetings," Luna said. "Aura reading? Yeah, please. I don't buy it. I know how these things work."

"You don't have to take your anger out on me just because you know Norm will be here," Dawn replied calmly.

Luna fumed. "I don't care that he- I don't!" She walked away.

Norm watched this exchange. He walked over to Dawn. "Thanks for that," he said.

"No problem," Dawn said. "I heard about your time on the show. You did well."

"I guess," Norm mused. "I just hope this isn't a big scheme for another season. I don't want to go back on."

"Well, I might have bad news..." she replied to him. She turned around. "Let me how you do, ok?" Norm was left standing there.

* * *

 **Norm:** Huh. I think I have a thing for freaky mind people.

* * *

Behind them, someone watched in darkness.

* * *

Sheldon and Cameron were amidst a giant conversation. "So that's how I was able to measure my room from just my bubble!" Cameron explained. "It was hard to learn that extreme level of depth perception, but it was worth it."

"Interesting," Sheldon said. He noticed someone watching behind him. "Oh, are you looking for anyone in particular?" He asked to no one.

"Who are you talking to?" Cameron asked. "There's no one there."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** Oh, I saw something. I know exactly who I can talk to about this.

* * *

Kayla and Kara were talking. "Excuse me," Sheldon interrupted. "A word with the runner-up?"

"Please stop referring to me as that," Kara groaned.

Sheldon nodded. "Of course. I noticed something odd, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Uh, sure," Kara answered. "I guess I'll help."

* * *

Paul then saw someone interesting. "Is that-" he began. He walked over. "Is it really you?" he asked.

"Sure is, dawg," Zeke answered. "Went through some wicked therapy. I'm back to normal again, eh!"

"That's wonderful," Flora said. "We're proud of you. It was tragic to see you so disturbed on the plane."

"Yeah," Zeke said. "Didn't help I was thrown into lava." They stared at him. "I deserved that money, eh! I was the last one on the plane!"

"By definition, I guess," Paul mused.

* * *

The person who had been roaming threw down a big set of papers. "This is it," she said. "Just expose it before McLean does, and we're golden. Drama to the extreme. "What do you say, boys?"

The first one spoke up. "Not questioning your hosting skills, or Chris's, but I know he betrayed me, except ruining this won't help."

"Sure," the other replied. "But if you aren't letting me shred Ethan's contract, I don't want a part." He began to leave.

"You go nowhere until I say so," the girl answered. "We do this as a team. I was a competitor too. I was also unfairly taken out of the game."

The first boy spoke up. "Weren't you eliminated from a double elimination? What's the issue with that?" The girl growled.

* * *

Mike was talking with Ethan. "So he was just a second person in the same body?"

"Something like that," Ethan said. "It's kinda weird, because Quaoar's so similar to me. But I guess I'll get used to it. We already got him new clothes."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I miss my personalities. It's weird, but sometimes I feel like they're still there."

* * *

Sarah was walking around, until she bumped into someone. "Oh, hi!" she said to her. She was now face to face with Sky.

"Hi!" Sky replied. "Sucks you did so poorly."

"I'm not mad at myself, my team threw a challenge," Sarah said. "Well, can't wait to see you at the Olympics!"

"You too!" Sky said. "We'll be the best things Canada has seen in ages!"

* * *

Norm then ran into Noah. "Uh, hi," he said.

"What do I owe this displeasure?" Noah asked.

"At least I was never eliminated third," Norm said.

"Listen here, braniac," they both said at the same time. Then, they laughed.

"Ok, that was cool," Norm said.

"Good luck next season," Noah said. "I heard what this thing really is. So, try not to suck."

"Whatever," Norm answered.

* * *

Quaoar walked up to Mike and Zoey. "Mike," Quaoar asked darkly. "A word?"

"Uh, sure," Mike answered.

They went to somewhere more private. "Alright," Quaoar said. "You can cut the crap. Reset button? Fat chance. I know he's in there, and we'll take him out."

"Who?" Mike asked. "You don't think-"

"I don't," Quaoar said. "I know. And I plan on defeating him, at whatever the cost is."

"Um, ok," Mike said. He began to walk off. Suddenly, he inhaled for the first time in years. "I await that time," another voice said out of Mike's body. He inhaled again and returned to Mike. Mike didn't notice it and moved on.

* * *

Everyone was summoned to the stage in the front. Chris stood there in his blue tuxedo. "Greetings, current and former competitors!"

"Yeah," Paul snarked. "You mean just former."

"We'll see if you make the cut..." Chris said.

"Cut for what?" Flora asked.

"Cut for this!"

Everyone looked back to see Blaineley and Jonathan. "That's right, I have the contracts! If I don't get to host this thing, I shred them!" Jonathan placed a shredder in front of her. "Where's Topher?"

Topher stepped out from the audience. "After hearing I don't get to host, I bailed. Not sorry."

* * *

 **Topher:** But I stole her cell phone, just in case she succeeds.

* * *

Chris laughed. "Lawyers make copies. I'm in the clear."

"Are you?" Blaineley asked. "Because I'm pretty sure you are in hot water with legal right now, after the lava incident."

Alejandro laughed and leaned in to whisper to Heather. "My papa did that." They snickered.

"You're bluffing," Chris said. Blaineley shrugged. She put through twenty four copies. "No!" he cried out.

"That's all the original cast," Blaineley said. "Well, all but one. I can't find it yet."

* * *

 **Ezekiel:** (He's holding up his contract) I totally nabbed it while she was monologin'! They're gonna let me back for sure!

* * *

Blaineley then put in twenty five more. "There goes all but a few," she said, looking over at the Karon Island pile.

"Ok!" Chris said. "Fine, you can h- You can host."

Blaineley smirked. "I knew you'd comply."

Everyone was quiet. "So, are we going to have more humane treatment, or are we even more screwed?" Randall asked.

Dawn spoke up. "Her aura is bright red. You are in for some trouble."

"Um, excuse me," Courtney complained, "I would like a copy of my contract for future legal purposes."

Chris shrugged. "No can do. Besides, you aren't my problem anymore."

Blaineley beamed. "That's right," she bragged. "You all are under my reign, and we will bring this show to true glory!"

She was then shot with a meatball bazooka.

Everyone turned around to see Chef. "No way am I hosting with that girl," he said. "She's nuts. I'd rather have Chris." Everyone actually cheered.

"I knew Chris had a plan!" Topher said.

"He's still here. Wooooooo!" Owen cried out.

Chris grimaced. "Well, that didn't go so well. But, I am here to announce a new season! A giant undersea adventure in a submarine!"

"He's joking, right?" Kara asked.

"I'm afraid he isn't," Luna sighed.

* * *

After the commotion settled, Chris spoke. "I am here to announce the participants! We were going to have some older competitors play, but we obviously cannot. Don't worry, we'll fish you up new contracts for later." They all groaned. "Ahem! Now, for the competitors for Total Drama Submerged!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sheldon!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kara!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Norm!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ethan!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jonathan!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gretchen!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Angie!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Juan!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Luna!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kayla!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hannah!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Paul!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Flora!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Madison!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And, because there aren't any contracts left, but he still technically counts, Quaoar."

"Wait!" Ezekiel called out. "I have another! I can play still!"

Blaineley shouted from the pile of meat she was in. "He had it? Are you kidding me?"

Chris shook his head. Zeke looked at him with puppy eyes. Chris eventually gave in. "Fine, we can take another."

"Yes! Another shot!" Zeke cheered.

"Wait!" Geoff said. "What about our show? The Aftermath!"

"You up to do it again?" Chris asked.

Bridgette spoke up. "About that. We really aren't."

"Good," Chris said. "Because after a certain _someone_ betrayed my franchise, they won't be allowed." Chris said this staring down Geoff the whole time.

Geoff turned to the non-competing Karon Island cast. "Any of you dudes or dudettes want to host?"

"I will!" Randall said. "I'm down for more spotlight."

"Okay, there's one," Bridgette said. "We need two people. It's a lot of work but-"

"I'll do it!" Everyone turned so see Alexa. "Yeah, that's right. I'm taking initiative. Sue me."

* * *

 **Alexa:** Okay, I'm doing it so Randall will notice me. This is gonna be terrible...

* * *

"Well, that's settled," Chris said.

* * *

 **Beach, Unnamed Location**

Chris stood outside a bus. The new season's competitors got off. "I'm totally gonna rock this!" Zeke said.

"Keep telling yourself that..." Paul said.

Everyone turned to see Ethan step out to them. "What's your deal?" Angie asked.

Ethan was now wearing grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt, with a black hoodie. "New season, new me," he answered. "No scheming for me. Just pure leadership and awesomeness."

"We'll see how long that actually lasts," Jonathan commented dryly.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** Another season? Better believe I'm going all out.

* * *

 **Norm:** Dang, Dawn was right. Guess I'm in it to win it...

* * *

 **Quaoar:** I'm super excited to compete. I hope I don't screw up horribly.

* * *

 **Hannah:** I can't believe I get to go again! Wheeeeee!

* * *

 **Gretchen:** I'm so much smarter this time. I'll stick by my friends when I need to! That million is as good as mine!

* * *

 **Ethan:** A season to redeem myself? Awesome! You heard it once, now hear it again! This time, no scheming, just greatness!

* * *

 **Juan:** Another chance, huh? Time to up the 'cutthroat' levels. I'm winning this one. (he smirks)

* * *

As they looked out on the beach, they saw a bunch of other people.

One of them spoke up. "Hello, people who aren't manipulating _me,_ " she said, specifically looking at Ethan and Jonathan. "Name's Iris. I think we're your competition." The camera panned out to see thirteen others with her. "Do your worst," she ended with.

They all looked at her. "Do you have four backpacks?" Norm asked.

"Yes," she answered. "And you have one. Checkmate."

"Thirty competitors! One submarine! How will they even fit? Find out on Total! Drama!" He sang the last word. "Submeeeeeerged!"

"Did he just-"

(END OF CHAPTER)

 **Bonus Clip:**

Alexa and Randall walked into the studio. "So I guess this is where we are now," Randall mused. "Not too bad."

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I'm excited."

"Me too," Randall answered. "We never got to know each other on Karon."

Alexa smiled. "Maybe we can change that."

* * *

 **Okay, we've got a lot to talk about. _Please read everything._**

 **The special will be of some relevance. Make sure you actually read it.**

 **MOVING ON TO THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM...**

 **Yes, the new season is Total Drama Submerged! It's a musical season with sixteen returning competitors, and fourteen new (including Quaoar as new) ones. However, I only have one right now, as Jacob from the final six challenge has been scrapped.**

 **Iris- The Paranoid Girl**

 **Where are the other thirteen? Well, that's on you. I've made an official SYOC app for this, but I don't plan on posting it just yet. If you want it, you can PM me and I'll send it to you. Otherwise, I'll have it out January 2019.**

 **Now, explanations for those who didn't make the cut:**

 **Randall/Alexa: Needed for aftermath**

 **Chad, Daniel, Sarah: I had nothing left for them. Daniel was already fodder to begin with.**

 **Helio: I know he made the merge, but I just couldn't fit him in.**

 **So that's the end. It was a real roller coaster writing this, but I'm glad I finished. I want to shout out Zibster and GirlPower54 and Guest 1138 for their immense support. It means a lot.**

 **So, I'm gonna break for a little bit before beginning this new season. So until then, review here, and this will be Tempo, signing off!**

 **(END OF STORY)**


	23. Read Note at the Top: Character Bios

**Um hey,**

 **I know I dropped the complete marker on this one, but I wanted to throw this on. For those who remember, this was the first chapter of Karon Island I put in. It had like no plot, but I wanted to put it down as a final farewell, and as a preparation for TD Submerged.**

 **Friendly reminder this is canonically before any events of Karon Island.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own all 20 OC's, and most responses. All products they mention are not mine, neither are the questions that are asked.**_

 **Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

"You sure about this, Chef?" Chris asked. "20 people. That's a lot."

"Ah, it ain't a problem," Chef said. "Just check these people out. They'll be ratings gold for ya."

Chris took the paperwork from Chef and began reading the bios. "Wow, these interviews are great!" He exclaimed. "We are SO on for another season!"

* * *

 **Alexa- The Underachiever**

 **What's your best quality?**

Somehow, I still get things done despite my lack of effort.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Whatever's on when I turn on the I'm looking 's 's in front of me.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had this dream I was super motivated to get things done and stuff. I'd elaborate, but eh.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

I had an entire week of nothing to do. I think I watched 120 straight hours of TV. It was nice.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

One time I showed up and found out that I worked ahead. Tragic.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

Job? No thanks.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Well I plan on winning so, well, nothing.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Dating takes a lot of commitment, and a lot of effort. I have neither of those.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Sleep.

* * *

 **Angie- The Aggravated Girl**

 **What's your best quality?**

Adrenaline. I get angry easily and I know how to play that to my advantage.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Heavy .Mean Salad.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

My craziest dream? I dreamed about losing the game once. That was wild.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

I once convinced all the kids on my street that I had mental instability because of my "anger issues". I am now their queen.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I accidentally got a "tad" triggered at the teacher. Lost my chance at extra credit.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I babysit. Call me for my available hours.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

I'll be at the top of the world, hopefully in a zeppelin.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Dating? I guess if I had to pick a date, it'd be beating other people at a bunch of carnival games. Doesn't matter with who, just as long as I'm winning.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Go on a purge. Fun.

* * *

 **Chad- The Broski**

 **What's your best quality?**

Ha! Brah, I am uber great at sports, dude. My fav's probably hunting. I bet I could clip a seagull from here.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Rock N .One with the cool guys doing cool stuff!Cheeseburger!

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Bro one time I totally dreamed about dropping out of school. I was in school though. Lame.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

My dad took me out hunting every other weekend. It was a blissful experience.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I totally fell asleep during a class. Had a wild dream during it too.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I used to work at a fishing shack. Didn't go well cuz I ate all the fish.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Chillin' with my broskies and cookin' some mad cheeseburger.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

I'll go out with a cool girl anytime. My one condition is they gotta be cool.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Enjoy it.

* * *

 **Daniel- The Nice Guy**

 **What's your best quality?**

A lot of people say I'm really nice. If you ask me, it's my, uh, can I get back to you on that?

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

.Milo and .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had a dream where I went on a rampage. It was actually pretty scary. Maybe I am nice.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

I had amnesia when I was three, so my childhood started then. Didn't care for it.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I raised my voice at someone. It was a scary experience.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I'm unemployed. Sad tale.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

I don't know. Can't see the future.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Not for me. Lone wolf.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Maybe admit I'm nice.

* * *

 **Ethan- The Anti-Villain**

 **What's your best quality?**

I'm uh, let's call it persuasive.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Straight up .Pretzel Rods.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had a dream where I was the villain for the upcoming season. What are the odds of that though?

 **Best memory from childhood?**

My brother tied me to a nightstand once, and it only took me three minutes to get out.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I don't get embarrassed. I also don't cry, complain, or whine. It's a gift.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I was a lifeguard for a bit. Pay was awful, but it was something.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Probably competing in yet another season thanks to Chris's endless contract.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Never tried dating. Maybe I will.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Rid world of remaining evil.

* * *

 **Flora- The Pacafist**

 **What's your best quality?**

My inherent ability to make anyone my friend. It's almost scary.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Hip-hop, but don't tell Foam Green.A Dog's .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I dreamed once about becoming a deadly psychopath. I talked to a friend about it. She eliminated the threat from my mind.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Playing with my friends in my neighborhood!

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I had to reject a guy in front of a bunch of people. I didn't want to hurt his feelings!

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I work at a daycare. Love every minute of it.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Probably still working at the daycare. Hopefully for more money.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

I'd love to find a jock who is caring for other people.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

* * *

 **Gretchen- The Clumsy Girl**

 **What's your best quality?**

My friends say I don't have any, and they're always right!

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Emoji Movie!I like normal . That stuff's gross!Teal.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I always forget my dreams. Oops!

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Once my parents said I wasn't a waste of space! That's great right?

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I'm never embarrassed!

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I was allowed to help at a food place, and then they said I was so good I should never come back.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

I don't know what I'm even doing now!

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Dates? Like the food? I don't notice differences between them anyway...

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

It's the last day? Oh no!

* * *

 **Hannah- The Popular Girl**

 **What's your best quality?**

I can keep up with like, 20 social medias and still get though the day! If that's not talent, nothing is!

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Whatever's new and trendy!Hot Pink!I'll watch anything!Salad!

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had a dream where I wasn't in the popular group. It was a nightmare!

 **Best memory from childhood?**

My favorite memories are from outside childhood. I didn't get a phone until like, 3rd grade!

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I totally left my phone at home one day at school! The teacher wouldn't even let me leave for it!

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I don't work. Only nerds work.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Social media pop star!

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

I've dated so many guys before. How do I pick one?

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Blog it all.

* * *

 **Helio- The Strongman**

 **What's your best quality?**

Me super strong.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Me no listen to .Me no watch .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I dream I was strong. Me am strong.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Me could lift whole family at five year.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

Me no go there.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

Me no work.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Big weight lift man.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Me no know.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Stop meteor by punching it.

* * *

 **Jonathan- The Lover Boy**

 **What's your best quality?**

I'm persistent. If I have a goal, trust me, it gets done.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Nothing Orange.I don't know, maybe a hallmark Cream.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I was next to this girl, and she totally blew me off after having a connection with me. I couldn't believe it.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Figuring out the "scooter caper" in my town.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I spaced out once, and couldn't answer a question. What? Not every person has an embarrassing school moment.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I was a detective after figuring out the Scooter Caper. Unofficial, of course.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Living in a two story condo with the girl of my dreams.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Anyone who's willing to be as nice to me as I would be to them.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Tell the girl I like how I feel. She's so- oh, five words. Sorry.

* * *

 **Juan- The Spaniard**

 **What's your best quality?**

Best quality? What am I, five?

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

La , and Yellow, on a 's that one about the Alamo?Tacos.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Had a dream I was actually from Spain- I mean, nothing.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Taco Tuesday.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I was put in the ESL class, despite being honor roll. More of a tragedy than embarrassing.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I work at a food truck. Guess what I sell?

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

With my ambition level, still at the food truck.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Someone who doesn't scream, or laugh. Annoying people bother me.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Eat all my tacos.

* * *

 **Kara- The Curious Girl**

 **What's your best quality?**

I'm curious. I know, 'killed the cat', but it never served me wrong before.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Country. Don't one, with the kids on the road trip. I think someone talked about it ? Why am I judging food anyway?

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had a dream where I lived in an alternate reality where my sister was bratty and I was a scared little twerp.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

My sister and I running a lemonade stand, and then embezzling most of the profits.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I tracked how many times I was called 'Kayla' in a school year. Fifty two.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

Lemonade stand.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Beats me, how should I know?

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

These questions are awful personal, aren't they?

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Relax and enjoy it.

* * *

 **Kayla- The Brat**

 **What's your best quality?**

Looks, athleticism, really anything but smarts.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

. .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Had a dream I was a massive jerk to my sister, who was a little twerp. Actually really weird.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Letting Kara think she stole more money from our stand. No way she did. Right?

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I'm too popular to be embarrassed.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

Lemonade stand.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Sitting in my mansion a million bucks richer.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Nah.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Nothing. What's the point?

* * *

 **Luna- The Psychic**

 **What's your best quality?**

My mind, also other people's minds.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

I don't listen to music. I'm far too .The .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had a dram I was in the final three with a girl named Dawn. She looked awful familiar.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

I fed my happiness on other childhoods. Mine was pretty rotten.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

I'm home-schooled. It's more of a social protection thing.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I worked for a counterfeiter for a bit, until I convinced him what he was doing was wrong. Though extreme mind torture.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Exactly ten years from now? Eating lunch with some friends, why?

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Someone who could appreciate my abilities and not take me as a freak.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

What will I do? Sleep.

* * *

 **Madison- The Shy Girl**

 **What's your best quality?**

Uh, I- I'd rather not answer.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

I don't stop asking me questions.I don't like .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Please, I don't want to talk right now.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

I, uh, *runs off*

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

N/A

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

N/A

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

N/A

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

N/A

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

N/A

* * *

 **Norm- The Genius**

 **What's your best quality?**

My mind, which is better than yours, that's for sure.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

I listen to documentaries, does that count? Planet Christmas .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Why waste my time remembering dreams.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

I had an older brother. How can I have any good memories?

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

No thanks.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I worked at a grocery store, then got fired after verbally harassing thirty customers in a row.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Researching for the science company of my choice.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

No one would have the patience to tolerate me. If they do, then sure.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Nothing. Why bother?

* * *

 **Paul- The Sports Brute**

 **What's your best quality?**

I'm the most capable person here. I have it all, brains, brawn, wit.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Pump-up .Space .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Had a dream I was a loser nerd. I'll never understand them.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Being the champion B-ball player, and like three other sports.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

One of my peons was sick, and a teacher accused me of killing him.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I taught kids sports. They were all terrible.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Nothing much. You?

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

I guess if I had to pick, someone who balanced out my character.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Sports with my friends.

* * *

 **Randall- The Mountain Man**

 **What's your best quality?**

I'm a survivor, lived most of my life up in the mountains.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

Birds electricity Mountain House meal.

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I only have one dream: winning.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Seeing the view from my first 13k mountain

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

Never went. No schools above 12000 feet.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I work as a mountain guide for people traveling through different ranges.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Enjoying myself in the mountains.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Someone who wants to live in the mountains. Forever.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Enjoy my last view.

* * *

 **Sarah- The Swimmer**

 **What's your best quality?**

My athletic ability. I'm basically a pro swimmer.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

The Olympics . .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

I had a dream I was a mermaid. Just to be clear, I was faster than the other mermaids.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

My first time swimming.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

Left my swimsuit home, and I was almost late for practice!

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I taught little kids how to swim.

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Swimming in the Olympics.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Any pro swimmer. They're all hot.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Swim.

* * *

 **Sheldon- The Obnoxious Braniac**

 **What's your best quality?**

My brain, which is better than yours.

 **Faves? (music, color, movie, food)**

That Periodic Table .A Beautiful .

 **Describe your craziest dream.**

Had a dream I was dumb. It hurt my head.

 **Best memory from childhood?**

Getting my first calculator.

 **Most embarrassing moment at school?**

Never got embarrassed. I was too smart.

 **Describe the first job you ever had.**

I was a clerk at Radio Shack, but college got in the way. Did I mention I'm in college?

 **Ten years from now, what are you doing?**

Earning an important award in science.

 **My dream date would be with , doing what?**

Science doesn't date, neither do I.

 **It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**

Study.


End file.
